Tales of Six
by RedRonin
Summary: There is a certain spartan III that is labeled as a Hyper Lethal Vector. His name is Noble Six. Follow the tales of Six through his adventures on reach and with a little twist of my own. Will his body remain on reach with all of his armor and courage? Will he make it out and find a unique companion on the way? Well... welcome to reach. Noble Six and Noble Team, Elites/sangheili
1. Chapter 1

_Tales of Six_

Noble Actual

 _July 24, 2552, 07:28 Hours_

I first look up over to the right to see other warthogs, all heading to the same destination. Above me are falcons flying onward. A battle? No. A war... I don't know why but I have a bad feeling…

Staring into my helmet I only further confirm and reassure myself to what I really am. I am a soldier, and a machine. Outfitted in recon helmet up-armored variant with hardened 3rd generation uplink module for MILINT acquisition and a black visor, commando shoulders and collar/breacher body armor. To top it off I have a blue TAC pad on my left wrist that gives me constant sitreps on my location as well as the typography and other entities, I look ready for hell. Cover it in a midnight black primary color and a dark blue for my secondary color and you have one hell of a spartan. I know, I tend to brag about the way I look but I worked hard on it. Give me some credit.

Being a spartan III has its perks with not having to look all formal and dull, being a III means lesser enhancements with more armor customizations. Me… I went for the assassin look. I don't want to be seen all the while looking good at the same time, packing nice shotty shells on my body armor. Over the course of my career, I gained a high reputation as an efficient lone-wolf assassin, having single-handedly broken organizations and made entire militia groups disappear… I use these skills efficiently and perform with the best of my ability.

"Man… bumping around in this warthog waiting to meet the infamous Noble Team is really making me think. I hate thinking, shit tends to emerge." He said annoyed as he puts his helmet back on.

Two falcons landed ahead as he reached the headquarters and the warthog pulls to a stop. He hops out and moves toward the building. He notices a spartan sitting down, donning a dark green armor with some leaves plastered around his neck. The spartan eyed him as he passed, loading sniper rifle rounds into the mag. He stops at the doorway and attempts to enter as he stares at another spartan with a skull on his helmet sharpening his kukri. Before he could enter a robotic limb shoots out in front of him revealing a female spartan III with a light blue color.

"Commander." she says over to two spartans, one turns around with a buzz cut and dark blue armor. The other is wearing rather dull colors and he is huge. He must be a spartan II.

"So that's our new number six." said the big spartan as the all black spartan three finally steps forward from the female.

The skulled spartan spoke from behind.

"Kat, you read his file?"

"Only the parts that weren't covered in black ink." This female spartan is now labeled as "Kat"

The blue spartan turns back to the screen.

"Anyone claim responsibility, sir?" Someone responded from the screen.

"ONI thinks it might be the local insurrection. Five months ago, they pulled a similar job on Harmony. Hit a relay to take out our eyes and ears, then stole two freighters from dry-dock. That cannot happen here. Reach is too damn important. I want that relay back online, Noble One."

"Sir. Consider it done."

"Then I'll see you on the other side. Holland out."

Big man and skull spartans stood up. The blue spartan grabs his helmet from the table and turns to face me.

"Lieutenant."

So they must know a lot about my past if they read my file. "Commander. Sir."

All of the spartans start to move out.

"I'm Carter, Noble Team's leader. That's Kat, Noble Two, Emile and Jorge, Four and Five. You're riding with me, Noble Six."

"So… it's official. I am now Noble Six. That was rather quick. Blue Boss is Carter, female is Kat, Skull is Emile and big man is Jorge. Who is the sniper then?" he thought to himself

The Spartans exit the building, with Noble Six next to Carter, Kat, Emile (who sheathes his knife), and Jorge walking side by side in front of them, towards the Falcon. "I'm not gonna lie to you, Lieutenant. You're stepping into some shoes the rest of the squad would rather leave unfilled." I am guessing the last member must have died. That definitely puts lots of pressure on me and might have some tensions down the road.

The Spartans reach the Falcon, with the other three moving to another falcon, and Noble Six and Carter getting into the one where that green sniper spartan is already waiting. "Me, I'm just happy to have Noble back up to full strength. Just one thing. I've seen your file. Even the parts the ONI censors didn't want me to. I'm glad to have your skill set, but we're a team. That lone wolf stuff stays behind. Clear?" Carter signals for the other Falcon to get airborne.

Shit… he really did read that file nice and thoroughly didn't he? "Got it, sir." Just then the sniper spartan spoke up.

"Welcome to Reach." The Falcons take off and start moving toward a mountain range in the distance.

I don't know how I fit in, this team knows about me if they really did read my file. That could be really good or really bad. These guys could be way out of my league for all I know. Especially Jorge, being a spartan II and all. Halsey loves the twos because they are her creation. Us III's were just military creations. Either way I hope I at least get to ghost bases like I did in the past. I may not be able to bring that "Lone wolf" stuff to the table but I can still prove my worth.

Just from straight up looks I can tell these guys know what they are doing. Emile had to have taken lots of time to carve a fucking skull into his own EVA helmet. I have seen that helmet before... although the name of the spartan wielding it I cannot recall. Whatever we are facing on this mission won't be a problem. Whether it be insurrectionists or rebels, it will be even easier if I have 5 other spartans with me. Sniper spartan really did say it pretty well didn't he?

"Welcome to reach indeed." I spoke out


	2. Winter Contingency

Winter Contingency:

 **Just a disclaimer, I do not own the halo series nor am I affiliated with bungie. I am simply making a story using their world and characters. The only thing that belongs to me are my OC (which technically is Six in a way as bungie intended us to mold him/her to be what we wanted.) My OC will be much later down the line. Love halo from the bottom of my heart.**

 _July 24th, 2552, at Visegrád_

We were off, going somewhere in this beautiful mountain range to get a relay back on the grid. Seeing all these forests takes me back, to when I was training to become the ultimate survivor. That man was turning me into a one man army, a man who could make a ghost town. I read things, studied them until I could write them from memory. Worked so hard that my body felt like it was going to break any minute. I did all of this and for what? Under whose order was I supposed to do all this for? Some higher up in Oni is all I can say. He picked me from beta company during the Spartan III program to go and do his form of training, which at the time was considered harsh and unnecessary. It still is as a matter of fact.

No one really knows that I even exist other than some selected few at Oni, Halsey, and now noble team. Carter and Kat know from my file, and that's what scares me more than anything. I am a Spartan no doubt, but would I really be considered a III? Once I was proven to he capable of becoming a three, my abilities and scores were passed along. I only worked with a team once, and it's been so long ago, that I can't even remember their names. My C.O. just plucked me out while the picking was good, and shaped me into the soldier I am today. However, I feel so vastly different compared to the other threes. Even this Noble team seems so different. All the things I had to learn and do might not match up with any other Spartan… to my knowledge anyway. I don't know, this was the one thing my C.O. couldn't get under wraps. My vast overthinking when time gives me the chance to do so, but I'll never doubt my ability nor my reputation, I thank him for that.

Carter starts looking over at the other Falcon. Six noticed it and glanced over at his remaining team in the other falcon. Carter broke the silence between the team, to give us a quick little debrief.

"Listen up, Noble Team. We're looking at a downed relay outpost fifty klicks from Visegrád. We're going to introduce ourselves to whoever took it out, then Kat's going to get it back online." Kat responded to him rather quickly.

"Just get me under the hood, Commander."

"Sir, why would rebels want to cut off Reach from the rest of the colonies?" Jorge asked in his gruff tone.

"You get a chance, maybe you can ask them, Jorge." He replied, then looking over to Six. "You remember what I told you right Six? I know you mean well, and are very capable to be labeled what you are, but we are a team. I need to be sure that you understand that through and through. I know how your mind might tend to be, especially in the presence of others." His tone was serious, but he could tell he was just looking out for his team as a whole. Despite his off way of wording it, he knew exactly what he meant.

"I know what my file said sir, I have been through a lot under that program. I can reassure you, if I'm assigned to Noble team, then I will do everything I can to make sure we stay a team. I'm sorry about Thom, I know I can not replace him. That is not my goal. I can say with an honest heart that I will do my best to protect everyone, and complete my mission flawlessly. That's all sir." He couldn't see it, but Carter smiled under his helmet. He liked the attitude of Six, despite the rather cold and straightforward one he seemed to have.

"Glad to hear it Six, I'm sure the rest of Noble is at ease upon hearing something like that." Six glanced over to his teammates, and sure enough, they nodded at him. Six was already starting to feel a lot better about being on this team. Kat entered the comms after a few more seconds of silence.

"Commander, we just lost our signal with HQ."

"Backup channels?" Asked Carter with not even a bit of concern in his voice.

"Searching... Nada. Can't say what's jamming us." Kat said back as the two Falcons are now nearing the outpost.

"You heard her. Dead zone confirmed. Command will not be keeping us company this trip." The team didn't seem to be too phased by this. They really were one battle hardened team.

"I'm lonely already." Replied Emile, that Spartan with the badass skull on his visor. Six chuckled quietly to himself, already starting to like Noble team.

The Falcons bank left and hover over the outpost. "Shoot down attempts are likely, so keep your distance pilot."

"Yes, sir!" Said the pilot responding to Carter.

"Let's stay focused. Watch your sectors." He ordered as the two Falcons head in opposite directions. The Comm Relay Hub is now in view, and Six can already see some things he doesn't like about this scenery. He would investigate once he got closer.

Jorge peers out and sees something. "There's the communications outpost." Kat followed up by saying, "Reading a distress beacon." Six's HUD places a waypoint that reads "Distress Beacon - Investigate." I think I can tell where it might be already, there is an exploded warthog sitting near some other things that he needs a closer look for.

"Could be the missing troopers. Let's check it out."

"Roger that Noble one" I decided to say. It seemed to have no weird reactions to it, so I suppose I am doing alright… for my first team anyway.

"Put us down on the bluff."  
The Falcon circles for a landing upon hearing the commanders orders. Carter followed it up shortly afterword. "Jun, I want your eyes in the sky."

"Sir." He replied rather monotone. ' _That sniper is rather creepy to me. He has spoken the least out of the team. Guess he is the strong silent type'_ Six thought to himself.  
The Falcons land side by side, and Carter jumps down.

"Let's go, Six."  
Six exits the Falcon along with Carter, Emile and Kat. Six noticed however that Jun and Jorge remain in their Falcons, most likely to provide air support. He kept his MA37 assault rifle on his back when he got off, instead reaching for his M6G magnum, and drawing it.

"Alright, Noble Team. Spread out. Watch the approach."  
Six follows Noble Team down the hillside with his magnum at the ready. Halfway down the hill, Six broke off to the left and went to a rocky peak, looking down and very well seeing bodies, fire, and an exploded warthog. Emile followed behind a few seconds after, standing beside him as Six crouched down. "You must have read my mind and copied me or something Six, I planned on taking this vantage point. Smart play."

Six chuckled, still looking down at the damage. "You'd be surprised what kind of things I do all thanks to the training I underwent."

"Hmph, I suppose we will all see what you were trained to do. Just don't try to show off, Hyper Lethal Vector." Six was surprised he called him that, it's almost like Carter and Kat told Noble everything about him. Sure they may have heard some things from Noble 1 and 2 but to be called that by anyone other than Halsey, it made him downright shiver.

Emile crouched down next to Six and peered out, surveying the landscape. "Structure point three-four, looks clear from this angle."

With that, Six jumped down from the rock, doing a roll once he landed. His shields did not glow, despite dropping from such a height in heavy armor. Emile followed suit, leaping down from the rock. His shields, however, drained from the impact. "Damn, it didn't seem that bad when you did it Six." He got up and walked over to Six, who has his pistol drawn and ready. "That's because I rolled, you didn't. Quite a difference when the weight is distributed elsewhere." replied Six, not even looking at Emile but instead, eyeing his surroundings. He likes double check when it comes to seeing if the coast is clear.

"Damn, I feel so bare without a dmr or a sniper. I suppose I can't complain, I have a gun. That's all the matters." He mumbled to himself. Carter and Kat take another route around the cliff.

"Distress beacon is coming from just south of here, Commander. We're close."

"Roger that Kat. Eyes peeled." Six then replies to Carter. "Already on it Sir."  
Soon they all come to the burning vehicle that Six had spotted next to a small building. Emile begins inspecting a palette on the ground.

"Found the beacon."  
Emile picks up the beacon and tosses it to Kat.

"Make out any ID?"

"Negative, but it's military."  
Kat drops the beacon on the ground, readying her pistol much like Six.

Jorge cuts in from the comms. "So where are the troopers?" Kat followed up Jorge with another question. "Why are we not seeing explosives residue?"

"Noble Three, can you confirm any EX residue in the area?" Carter asked on comms, with Jun responding in short time.

"Hmm... Negative, sir."

"Sir, it's most likely plasma damage." Six said, getting rather worried at would they would end up finding here at this outpost. His instincts were telling him to scout ahead for his team, but he reminds himself of what Carter said. Jorge came in on comms again, but his voice was filled with anger and worry. "Can't be. Not on Reach."

"There's a lotta blood on the ground." Emile responded.

"All right, Noble, looks like there's nothing here. Let's move on." With Carter's order, Noble Team heads off to another cluster of buildings. This time we had a new objective: Investigate local Structures.

"Smoke at the next structure, boss."

"Copy that Kat, circle west and check it out. Noble Team: you have permission to engage, but be selective. We don't need to telegraph a presence." Ground team responded in unison to their commander. Sun's voice began to blend in with his teammates when they all shouted, "Roger that."

The team arrives at a house overlooking the cliffside. Six peered out over the edge and he could feel his stomach churn. He never liked heights, even with his training removing all fear within himself. Carter put a hand on Six's shoulder to make him snap back into it. They both nodded to each other.

"Noble Six, move into the house. Go in quiet. I'm right behind you." I did what he asked, checking the house as stealthily and quietly as I could, turning on my night vision for a better view of things. You could barely hear my footsteps despite the heavy armor, and the black camo and visor helped out tremendously with stealth. "Clear sir." After Noble team eased up a but, Jun bursted into their comms.

"Noble Leader, I'm seeing heat-sigs in the structure ahead!"  
I go up a short flight of stairs and emerge on the other side of the house, pistol drawn on the front door. The second Falcon lands in the courtyard long enough to drop Jorge off, then takes off. A door opens, and a civilian make steps out. Six aimed his pistol at the man standing in front of them, being cautious as to who he is. Other civilians can be seen remaining inside. Emile shouts out upon seeing them. "Woah, woah!"

The civilian who stepped forward came out of his silent treatment and spoke."Én nem csináltam semmit!" (I didn't do anything!)  
Emile aims his shotgun at the man as he and Jorge question him, but he appears to speak only in Hungarian. "Great… a language I am not familiar with." Six mumbled to himself again.

Emile was rather hostile to the civilians, trying to be as cautious as possible. "Move! On your knees, now! The farmer spoke out yet again, frightened by the armored man pointing his shotgun at him. "Ne lőjön! Ne lőjön!" (Don't shoot! Don't shoot!)

"They're not rebels, they're farmers. Look at them." The Spartan II said to Carter and Emile, trying to calm them down. Carter looked over at Jorge and then back at the Civies. "Ask him what they're doing here." Jorge does as ordered, questioning him in Hungarian. The civilian begins talking as Jorge translates.

"Mit kerestek itt?" (What are you doing here?) The Farmer responded swiftly, with fear in his voice. "Csak nem akartunk meghalni." (We just didn't want to die.)

"Hiding, sir. Neighbors were attacked last night. He heard screams, gunfire. It stopped around sunrise." The Farmer had continued telling Jorge the situation. "Valami megölte a fiamat." (Something killed my son.)

"He says something in the fields... killed his son." Six lowered his weapon and shook his head. "Damn…" was all he could really say. He wouldn't know what would happen if he were to lose a son, if that were possible anyway. No Spartan can have a kid. Carter tilted his head to the side a little bit in a confused manner, "Some-thing?"

Jun came in through our comms yet again. "Commander, be advised. I'm reading heat signatures in the structure directly east from your position. Over."

"Copy that." He looks over to Jorge and points at the house. "Get them back inside."

"Azt mondtam, befelé!" (I said get in! Get in!)  
Sure enough, they listened to Jorge and headed inside. Six turned over to the building in question and saw a little waypoint appear on his HUD. "Alright Noble let's get to the building, double time!" Carter shouts out. Emile, Kat, Carter, and even the big man himself set off in a sprint to get across the bridge and to the building. Six was delayed slightly but took off, bypassing all of Noble team and making it to the building first.

"Hot damn, new guy is fast isn't he?" Jorge said as he slowed down with Emile. Emile looked over to Six and back at Jorge. "No kidding. I think he will be alright. Feel bad for him though, lots of pressure and expectations. Try not to be too hard on him big man. Lord knows he has been through rough shit just like any of us."

Jorge scoffed at Emile, eyeing as Six made it to the entrance way and peered around to make sure there were no tangos. "I was gonna say the same thing to you. Come on then, let's get a move on." They all caught up with each other, and Jorge pushed in the building with Six.

"We're moving in, Commander." Said Jorge upon clearing out the room. What Noble finds, is straight awful. The group finds several human corpses, including two uniformed ones pinned to the wall.

Carter spoke out at the ghastly sight. "Damn..." "Fill me in, Commander, what are you seeing? Over." Said Jun as he circled the place in the Falcon. Carter kneels down over the pools of blood and examines them. Avian-like footprints can be seen in the blood. Six came over and examined the footprints. "No doubt about it anymore… that's T'vaoan footprints, a sub-species of kig-yar." Six said to himself and Carter quietly. Carter looked over at him and tried to just push that thought aside.

"We've got military casualties, two of the missing troopers. Looks like they were interrogated... It's messy." Carter stands back up and signals the team to keep moving. They enter an adjacent room with another dead body. Movement is suddenly heard on the roof, and a brief hostile contact is detected on the motion tracker. Six we sat the ready, having a bead on the tango located on his motion tracker. With the noises he heard and the movements he saw on the tracker, he knew it had to be a skirmisher.

"Movement. Watch your motion trackers." Noble Team heads outside, but the contact suddenly disappears. Six got a glimpse of it, but his hunches were right. He was just gonna wait for a battle to pursue before initiating a "I told you so".

"What the hell was that?" Asked Emile as he waved his shotgun in the places the contact should have been at. Carter looked around with his DMR ready. "Jun, you see anything?"  
"Negative. Thermal is clean."

Noble Team heads into a nearby building, and suddenly, Jun once again bursts into the comms once again. "Boss, I see movement, outside your structure!"

"Noble Two, move up to the west. We're about to be flanked." Noble Team moves to a set of windows, where they see the contacts: Grunts and Skirmishers. One of the Skirmishers sees Noble Team and begins squawking in alarm.

"Huh?" Said Jorge in response to seeing the contacts.  
"Damn it!" Shouted Emile.  
"It's the covenant! The covenant is here on reach!" Yelled Six as he immediately opened fire on the Grunts and Skirmishers, dispatching one tango with each bullet, landing precisely onto their head. ' _I knew it… I knew it dammit!'_  
"Contact, contact! Spartans, assist!" ordered Carter. Jorge gave out a snarky "Here we go."

Noble team begins their assault onto the covenant from inside the house. Some Skirmishers bolt towards the building, running into the basement level of the building. Carter and Six noticed this, and Carter spoke to his squad.

"They're heading into the basement. Move down to the lower levels!" Near the end of his sentence, Six reloaded his magnum and ran towards the stairs, jumping down them and yelling out to Carter. "I'm on it sir!" As soon as he touched down, he began to clear the basement effortlessly as the incoming plasma pistol shots and needles were disposed of thanks to his shields, and he opened fire into the heads of the skirmishers. Six reloaded his magnum. Jorge gave out suppressing, heavy fire with his big MG from up above while the rest of Noble moved downstairs. Six moved to the door for cover when Carter came into view, with Emile and Kat following behind. Carter saw the scene that Six had left and commented on it. "Nice job Six, alright Noble let's mop up!"

Noble Team engages the Covenant forces. Suddenly, Banshees begin to move in and the Falcon pilot takes notice.

"Banshees! Heads up, Charlie One!" Six pulled his blade out from its sheath while Noble team reloaded their weapons and Jorge kept down cover fire from up above. Carter was about to object what he was about to do, but instead just shouted, "Suppressing fire!" as Six rushed outwards, scoring precision kills and stabbing a skirmisher he had closed the gap on. He noticed that a plasma grenade was on its utility belt, so after tossing its body aside, he scored four more precision kills before sheathing his knife, and tossing the plasma nade he nabbed at a group of grunts. He rolled into cover and reloaded his pistol, and he noticed he was starting to run out, so he switched over to his assault rifle after hearing the "boom" from the nade. Bright blue blood had spattered on the farm ground, and when he peaked up with his rifle at the ready, there were no more withering aliens to kill.

Jorge had jumped down from the window, and Noble 1, 2, and 4 have come out of their cover spots. Six took a minute to catch his breath when he felt a hand on his shoulder and it made him jump a little. "Easy Six, you did a good job. Glad to see you know your stuff. Let's get a move on. There could be more up ahead." Carter motions for Noble team to get moving, and they notice a spirit approaching from across the bridge.

"Noble Leader, enemy dropships inbound!" Jun shouted to the squad through their comms.  
"Falcon, moving to assist." Said one of the Falcon pilots. "Ah hell, more of these bastards." Emile groans. Carter went in front of his squad and gestured them to kick it into high gear. "Let's take these bogies out noble." Kat said as they all took off into a sprint into cover as the forces of jackals, grunts and their commanding Elites dropped in. Six once again managed to gain a lot of momentum and started firing at them as soon as his line of fire was clear. Soon, all of Noble began their assault onto the ground forces, tearing into the Grunts and the shields of the jackals and elites were getting pulverized. One elite, one that appeared to be a Sangheili Major, screamed out and charged at Six. Kat and Carter were focused on their forces to the left, and Jorge was already pushing the creek, so they failed to notice the charging Elite. "Woah, watch out!" Shouted Emile as he aimed his shotgun, but Six was in the way.

Soon enough, Six took off and closed the gap, dropping his assault rifle and full on tackling the Major. Purple blood was seen flying out of its mouth from the pure force behind that truck. Six grunted fiercely as he decked the Elite hard in the jaw, and grabbed his knife. It tried to shake him off but eventually, a large piece of metal went into its throat, causing a gurgling sound to come out from its mouth. Without hesitating, Six knelt up from the body and drew his pistol, unloading all of his rounds into the faces of any tango in sight, including one Elite that Jorge had stripped of its shield. Soon enough, that side of the farm was clear, and Noble was free to head across the creek.

"Stand down, Noble, stand down. Contacts neutralized."

"Contacts? Commander, it's the damn Covenant!" Jorge retorted.

"Cheer up, big man: this whole valley just turned into a free-fire zone." Emile sneered, loading his shotgun and pumping it.

"Kat, we've got to warn Holland. I need you at that relay outpost now." Carter Commanded.  
"Boss, I'm showing more activity to the east!" Yelled Jun through the comms.

"Copy that, Jun, we're on it. Six?" He walked over to Noble Six who has now stood up completely, with his pistol now in his holster. He knows he was gonna get yelled at for disobeying and doing that reckless lone wolf shit, but he can't help doing what he was trained to do. Carter picked up his assault rifle and upon hearing Six, holds it out for him to grab. Noble Six was surprised by his commander, figuring he would have been getting berated by now.

"Six, your reputation exceeds you. You have skills, and you can handle yourself well. You just can't be so damn reckless. We are a team. Coordinate with us and we can make things work without needing to put anyone in danger. That includes yourself. Making bases disappear is no easy task, but I would like to keep noble squad up and running, with no man left behind. You got me?"

Six clutched a fist, he doesn't know why he can't just listen to him. He feels better doing what his instincts tell him. ' _I should start listening to him, I need to cut back on that shit. I will try my best.'_ he thought to himself. Grabbing his assault rifle back, he looked him straight into where his eyes would be.

"Yes sir."

"Good, let's get a move on then Noble. Six, you take point." Six nodded and went ahead and led the trek to cross the creek. ' _little high up, hopefully there isn't anything to crazy on the other side'_ he thought to himself as he slid down the banks. Meanwhile, Emile and Jorge were discussing what had just happened.

"You see that shit? Dude is crazy big man. I'm telling you, either he is stupid and crazy, or he is a show off. Just went ahead and tackled him to take him down. I could have blasted him, but nah." Emile chuckled as he slid down the banks with Jorge following behind.

"Don't know, but he definitely knows what he's doing, despite his recklessness. I don't think he is doing it to show off. I think he is doing what he is trained to do, just like any other Spartan. Being taken out of his company to serve as some kind of testing Spartan must have been hard. Especially with the adjusting period."

"At least you guys have Halsey big man. Us threes are military picked. We didn't have a "mom" to train us and have us genetically picked for greatness." He scoffed. Jorge seemed pretty agitated by the way he addressed Halsey.

"Watch what you say Emile. Halsey is a great woman. She did all she could for us and humanity. She still is." Emile laughed as he starting going up the embankment.

"See what I mean? She don't care about us Jorge. She just loves her beloved two's."

"Lock it up, Six spotted something up ahead." Ordered Carter as he and Kat made their way to the top, hiding behind a hay bale. "What is it Six?"

"Commander, we have two Sangheili Ultras, backed up by some Unggoy troops. I suggest we use a converge tactic, without main suppressors staying back while our mobiles close the gap. They are fast, and heavily armored. They have what seems to be a covenant grenade launcher. Proceed with caution and use Armor lock if possible… Sir." Six took his position and looked to Carter for a plan.

"Well done Six, we will go with that. Jorge, I want you to lay down heavy fire and push up slowly, keeping their shields at bay. Kat, you and me will lay down precision fire, taking out the Grunts and the Ultras if they don't move in time. When the opening shows, I need Emile and Six to close the gap. Clear?"

"Yes sir." they said in Unison, all making sure their weapons were ready to go. Jorge made the first move, taking the center stage and raining lead on them. "Hahahaha! Come and get some!" he shouted as Emile moved left, and Six went right. Kat went left with Emile but stayed back, placing accurate rounds from the magnum into the skulls of some grunts. Carter went with Six, placing his shots onto some grunts as well, but mostly targeting the Ultras, who starting raining down fire onto Jorge and Carter.

Almost in unison, they both used their armor lock to take the impact, and then Carter hauled ass into cover. Jorge began his push yet again with his nonstop onslaught of bullets. Emile moved up to one of the Ultras with Kat giving covering fire, and nearly barrel stuffed the poor ultra with his shotgun, before tearing his face into shreds, with a loud yell of pain coming from what used to be it's mouth. "Boom! Down you go ugly." He kicked it down as he pumped his shotgun. The two of them then focused fire on Jorge's ultra, who was snarling and growling at them for killing his comrade. He kept up his fire with his plasma repeater, but the spartan's shields took the brunt of it all. With the Grunts no more, it just left the two ultras, and his shields were depleting fast thanks to Emile and Kat helping out. Soon enough, the Ultra couldn't get away fast enough as his purple blood began to spill from the vast amount of holes hitting his body. "Damn you, demons!" he groaned in Sangheili, falling to the ground.

"Last one! Commander, let's take it out!" Six shouted as he sprayed his final contact with bullets from his assault rifle. Soon, Jorge began to join in and the two of them shattered his shields, with Carter placing a nice hole in between the eyes of the Ultra. "Down you go big guy." Jorge laughed as he and Emile went to look out into the rest of the fields.

"Nice work Noble. Reload and let's catch our bearings." They all regrouped near a little cliff side, and Six could see a vehicle just sitting down below. ' _Probably the Civie's vehicle.'_ He thought to himself as he reloaded his weapons.

"Commander, I'm seeing more hostile activity to the northeast." Said Jun, highlighting the area for us on our HUD.

"Roger that Noble three. Emile, you're with Kat. Six and I will run interference on the ground. We'll meet you at the outpost."

"Noble Three, requesting air-lift, over."

Said Kat over the comms.

Carter, Jorge, and Six all walk over to a rocky peak, and look out at the civilian vehicle. "Think they'll mind if we take it sir?" Jorge asked, fully picking up his chaingun. "They won't be worrying about it. Come on. Noble six, you drive."

"Yes sir." They all hopped down and made their way to the vehicle. Carter would give firing support from the passenger seat and Jorge hopped on the bed, placing his chaingun up top and using it like a warthog's turret. When the car started, they took off.

"Get to work, Noble." Carter said upon seeing enemy forces up ahead.

Noble Six, Carter, and Jorge drive around, eliminating all Covenant appearing in sight. They never even needed to leave the vehicle, seeing as Carter plucked off all the enemies he could with his DMR, and Jorge tore into any enemies that Six put into his sight line. Six kept weaving them in and out of cover to keep them safe while granting them good enough angles to take them out.

Jun came through comms after some mopping up of the covenant. "Noble Leader, I'm picking up a distress signal."

"Mayday! Three Charlie Six, does anyone read? We were attacked by Covenant forces. The Covenant is on Reach. I repeat: the Covenant is on Reach."

"The troopers?" Questioned Jorge.

"Let's move, Six. We've gotta find the source of that distress call." Carter ordered, before Jun patched through yet again.

"No disrespect, but don't we have more important things to do than round up strays?"

Six knew where Jun was trying to stand by, but he just couldn't let that one slide. "It doesn't matter if they are strays. No one left behind, that's how we do things. That's what I was taught and I'm pretty sure somewhere down the road you all were told the same thing. Always follow and complete the mission, but that doesn't mean you can't save people!" Six shouted into the comms, which most of Noble was not expecting.

"Six is right. We don't leave people behind. You see those troopers, you let me know." Carter followed up, which made Six feel a lot better, considering he could have made a huge mistake bursting out like that.

"Noble Leader, I'm seeing possible friendly forces under attack south of your position, over!" Jun shouted, as the marine signal came through yet again.

"We're under attack, repeat, mayday, mayday, Three Charlie Six, we're under attack by the Covenant, I've got wounded, cannot hold this position."

"We need to find those troopers now. Step on it Six." Carter demanded.

"Got it!" responded Six, with determination to find those troopers coursing through. Jun marked a location onto their HUDs and Six followed it. This eventually led them to a house. They hopped out of the car and they entered from the basement with Jorge and Carter following straight behind Six as they tried to find their way to the garage on the other side. The location of the troopers was close by.

"Noble Three, we've located the trooper squad. Request immediate evac. My coordinates." Carter said into comms as they weaved through the abandoned house.

"Solid copy, Commander. Recalling Falcon Charlie Two. Hold that evac position."

Six, Jorge, and Carter were met with some troopers firing into some elite minors and their respected grunt and jackal squadrons when they finally reached their location. Without any hesitation, Noble team opened fire onto the covenant forces, with extra support from the Marines who, at first, couldn't believe what they were seeing. They were making quick work of the foes. Six, firing his rifle down range, grabbed his grenade off his belt and chucked it at the minor as his shields started glowing bright. The grenade went off, and in turn spread colors of blue and purple blood onto reaches green landscape.

"All clear for now, ceasefire." Carter said as the forces were mopped up. Six looked around like the scavenger he was, and upon looking in the garage, found a DMR, and some pistol mags. He set down his assault rifle when walking over and picked up the DMR as well as the ammo for his pistol. He had a big smirk on his face when he aimed down sight and made sure the scope was adjusted. Jorge was laughing at him when he started looking a bit too giddy under his helmet.

"What? Precision and CQB weapons are my go to. Nothing like having sniper rifle with shotgun as a backup. Man, what I would do to get my hands on one of those Energy swords that Zealots and generals use. I will die for one of those." He joked. Jorge laughed as he went over and nudged him with his big armor.

"You really will die for one, after it's stuck into your chest. Don't worry, me and Emile will make sure to bury you with both the sword and the elite." He continued to laugh with him as Six nudged him back with his shoulder. It was nice to find the some peace in the midst of upcoming chaos.

"Noble Leader, be advised: I have visual on inbound Covenant dropships."

"Evac transport, keep your distance! Six, hold this position. Clear an LZ." Carter ordered, as both Six and Jorge got locked and loaded.

"Spartans? Corporal Travis, Three Charlie, sir. It's the Covenant..."

"We know, Corporal. Let's get you out of here. Everyone get into portions now, covenant forces are about to touchdown." Carter got behind a little barricade and Jorge made his way to the front, protecting the Marines behind him. Six got a good distance I'm between Jorge and Carter to make sure he could make nice precision shots.

Soon enough, the Covenant forces began to jump out of the spirits as they neared their LZ.  
Noble team and the Marines opened fire onto the Covenant, with a few Minors and Majors leading a jackal and grunt squad. Six was aiming down his sight, taking out the heads of anything that came into his sightline. One by one the jackals and grunts would fall, and Jorge focused fire onto the elites in order to get rid of their shields. After reloading, Six spotted something he didn't like as he continued to take out the forces. A grunt, heavily armored and taking position near a place he doesn't have a shot at.

"Carter! Jorge! Heavily armored Grunt with a fuel rod, about to fire at us. He is at our two o'clock! I don't have an angle!" Jorge saw the area he was talking about and rushed over as Carter went to get a better angle. Six began clearing out The covenant in the open in order to make it safer for Carter and Jorge, and soon enough, a little white grunt was in view. It shot as soon as Jorge walked in front, activating his armor lock and sending it right back at the group hiding behind cover. He was amazed by the timing of that armor lock, as Carter went ahead and mopped up the remaining forces behind that cover. The fire from the Marines ceased, and they were all safe and intact. No plasma had come their way. Our shields took the brunt of it.

"Transport, LZ is clear. Move in for evac."

"Affirmative Noble Leader. Transport inbound." Jun came through as the group started to relax.

"Spartans, me and my fellow marines thank you. Without you guys, we would have been goners…" Spoke that marine known as Corporal Travis. Jorge went over and placed a hand onto the marine. "Don't worry, we are just doing our job."

Two falcons touchdown, with the Marines hopping into one, and Noble team hopping into the other one with Jun already aboard it. Six sat next to Jun, Jorge sat in front of Six, and Carter sat in front of Jun. "Nice job here team, let's get to Kat and Emile." Carter said as they took off.

"Noble Two, sitrep."

"We're at the relay outpost. Door's locked. Mechanism been flash-fused."

"Can you beat it?"

"I dialed up my torch, cut a way through. Going to take some time Commander."

"Okay, we're en route to your location." Noble Team gets locked and loaded as they make their way to the relay.

"We're approaching the com outpost." Said the pilot. Carter looked down and saw covenant swarming the entrance way, trying to get to Emile and Kat.

"Drop us in the courtyard."

"LZ's a little hot, sir-" The pilot tried to change his mind, but Carter wasn't having it.

"Put her down, pilot. Six, break's over."  
Jun and Carter began to open fire as the Falcon was landing, with Carter taking out the fodder, and Jun sniping the heads of the Elites, watching and chuckling as their heads crack. "Noble, let's clear out this area!" Noble team hops out of the Falcon and all start attacking the covenant trying to get to Kat and Emile. One by one, foes begin to drop as Noble tears into their forces. "Reloading!" Carter shouts out as Jun covers his six, Jorge going on the frontal assault. "How do you like that huh?" Jorge shouts as his chaingun shreds the shields of a minor and then killing it. Six took a left flank, taking out some jackal marksmen and some more grunts. Six reached the door, where Emile was guarding it while Kat works on a panel of sorts.

"Push to the room! Move!" Carter shouts to the rest of Noble while Six and Emile clear the entrance area. When they finally reached the room, everyone except Jorge and Hun entered, guarding the entrance to ensure Kat's safety. With Jorge and Jun taking potshots at anything that moves outside, Emile, Carter, and Six stock up on Ammo for their weapons. With Shotguns and DMRs on the walls, it was perfect for the three of them. Six wanted to get a shotgun real bad, but he didn't want to be running around with too many weapons. All he needs is a knife, a dmr, and a pistol. A sniper would be a lot better in his mind… or an energy sword.

"How we doing, Kat?" Carter asked.

"Taking a little longer than I hoped, Commander. I've cut about halfway through the door." She responded back, rather annoyed with the doors functionality.

"Contact!" Shouts Emile, as Jun and Jorge hone in to a spirit inbound to their location. " _seems like Emile is more cautious then Jun and Jorge. They should have spotted that before Emile. Guess they were to focused on the conversations."_

"Hold them off until Kat can hack the controls." Carter said as the team pushed out into defensive positions with Emile guarding the door yet again. Carter and Jun got into marksman positions, with Six and Jorge going for frontal assaults. Spirits began to come out of the wetworks, dropping skirmishers, Minors and Majors leading their grunt and jackal teams. Noble Team took their positions and engaged the covenant forces. Rounds of ballistics and plasma were being launched throughout the Visegrád area. Jun and Carter fired upon anything that showed their vital points, with Jun mostly aiming to blow the brains out of an Elite. Jorge, of course, was acting like the tank he is, shredding just about anything in his sight line. Six covered a flanking route over to the right, and many enemies kept trying to get to him.

"Hahahaha! The bodies just keep piling up. Bring it on!" Jorge laughed as he continued to lay waste with his big machine gun. "You'd think they would take the hint. We don't need any company." Jun added as he lodged another sniper round into the head of an unsuspecting convent pawn. "They are sending all they have at us. We must have pissed them off." Carter said, smug that he and his team shook the covenant so badly that they end up sending squadrons upon squadrons to stop them. Six, dispatching all that moved in his area, didn't say a word. He just laid down fire with his DMR, not letting anything catch a break. Every now and again, someone would toss in a frag to spice things up a bit. Although making quick work, spirits just kept coming, bringing more ground forces. They would need to pull back soon.

"Kat?" Carter asked through comms as he reloaded his weapon behind cover while being supported by Jun and Emile.

"Just about... there! We're in!" Kat shouted into comms, causing the Spartans to get a jolt of energy.

"Everybody inside! Go, go, go!" Carter yells, as Noble team begins to make a hasty retreat. Jun and Emile made their way inside and Jorge made it to the door, but as Carter backed to the door next to Jorge, he saw Six. Six had his DMR on his back, with a blade in one hand and his pistol in the other, taking out anything in his vicinity. His shields were beginning to shine brightly as he began to get overwhelmed. Slicing up the grunts and jackals weren't cutting it with the amount of enemies in the area.

"Inside, Lieutenant! I'll cover you! Get moving!" Carter yelled out to Six. Jorge and Carter laid down heavy fire as Six sheathed his blade and hauled ass to the door, while firing behind him at the skirmishers making chase. As he neared, Jorge and Carter backed in, and Six slide into the room as the sliding door shut behind him. With Noble Team withdrawn to the relay's entrance, the covenant had been completely shut out.

Everyone took a moment to grab their breath and gather some resources. Jorge lightly shoved Six, chuckling at the crazy behavior he exhibits. "What made you go off and do some crazy stuff like that Six? Do your old habits just not die hard? You could have been killed you know." Six looked at him and chuckled himself. "You were going on a full frontal assault too you know. You were tearing into their forces like it was nothing." Jorge and Six kept conversing as Noble gathered their thoughts and grabbed ammo. "Yeah, well you quite literally, teared into the covenant with just that basic knife of yours. It seems like you love to grab a blade and just go berserk. Not to mention your marksmanship is amazing. It could very well be a runner up to someone like our very own noble three."

"Woah, woah now let's not go that far." Jun gave a tiny chuckle as Jorge and Six continued laughing amongst themselves. Even Kat thought that comment was funny coming from Jun. "You have to be more vigilant Six. There were way too many out there for you to handle alone. Had we not been there, you could have died, like Jorge said. Be more mindful of your surroundings and as I stated before, no lone wolf stuff." Jorge and Six straightened up after hearing how serious Carter was.

"Forgive me Sir. Know that I do not do it intentionally with the intent to directly disobey. Being the personal grim reaper for a C.O. means that my body listens to instincts. When I see the enemy, I just have to kill them. Forgive me sir." He repeated in sincerity. Carter just waved it off. "Forget it Six. Just be more careful next time. We will be able to make you a tactical team player before you know it, while being able to retain what made you that grim reaper." Carter finished off, and with the mention of a grim reaper, Emile had to say something.

"You know, you are pretty damn crazy Six. You did all that with a simple little blade. Imagine what you would do if you had your hands on something real, like this bad boy right here." Emile remarked as he pointed to his Kukri. Jorge and Kat seemed to sneer a bit.

"Well, I meant what I said Emile. If I ever see an energy sword, it's mine. Bladed weapons have been my forté since I was a kid, with precision weapons coming in a close second. It's not just the energy sword that I fathom, it's also the Sangheili as a whole." Six replied, holstering his pistol after reloading it. ' _During training, I learned a whole lot about the covenant and had to learn their roots. Sangheili and their origins to sanghelios have been by far my favorite to study'_ he said to them, but kept it to himself inside his thoughts.

"Whatcha mean by that?" Emile asked, very puzzled by what that could mean, but Six let it slide just like Carter did. "Nothing, another time maybe. It's not too important. It won't get in the way of our missions if that is what bothers you." Six retorted, but Emile responded like normal. "Nah Six, just a weird thing to hear is all. We all learn things about each other every once in a while." Emile thought it was pretty cool how Six gave no fucks about his surroundings, and he could respect that as he himself tends to do that. Jun didn't have much to say on it, seeing as he just wants to see the enemy dead, even though he does not hate them.

The team was now ready to get moving. Restocked and ready to move. Six, however, wanted to get one more gun. He loved precision, but sometimes he needed to have a back up for his back up. He went over to the guns placed on the wall, and grabbed an assault rifle with all its mags. He would keep his DMR on his back just in case things called for it, but for such a close quartered area, he needs to run it with better weaponry.

"We need to find the control room. From there, Kat can get the relay back online. Emile, post here. If we flush any hostiles, they're yours. All right, let's do this. Six, you take point. We are right behind you." Carter commands, and Noble Six nodded as they walked with their guns at the ready. The room began to grow darker and darker for the team.

"Can't see a thing. Noble Team, turn on your night vision." Carter ordered, and the team did as commanded. Checking all corners, waiting for his HUD to pop up with any red outlines. As they pressed forward, Kat checked her map, and saw they were getting close.

"Control room. Go easy." She said to Noble.  
Noble Six turns the corridor, checking once again for anything suspicious. The lights are on so the more they pressed on, the brighter it got. Noble turned off their night vision, and Six sees a body.

"Noble Six, search that body." Kat ordered, as noble went passed Six to search the area.

Six begins to search the body. It appears to be an older man, and he had been killed by something, but Six couldn't put a finger on what it was. Carter finds an injured trooper, and speaks to him.

"Where's the rest of your unit?"

"We got split. I don't think they... It sounded bad on the comms." The soldier responded, with the sigil of a corporal on his shoulder piece.

"All right, Corporal, stay put. We'll get you a combat surgeon." He got up and checked his surroundings some more. Noble Six continued to search the body of the man. He found nothing so far, and was only thinking about how the man was killed. That is, until he finds a data module on the body as Kat looks at the controls.

"Damn. Plasma damage!" Kat shouts after she surveyed the control panel. Six looked over to Kat.

"Found something." He extends his arm out to Kat with the data module in hand, and Kat snatches it from him.

"I'll take that, Six. Not your domain."

' _Damn, grabby isn't she?'_ He thought to himself.

"I've got a live one over here! Come on, out you come." Jorge shouted out to his team. Jorge picks up a young female, but she continues hitting him while yelling in Hungarian. Six was starting to put some pieces together in his head, and didn't like the picture it was painting.

"It's all right, we're not going to hurt you." Jorge told her, trying to calm her down. The girl just keeps punching and thrashing, trying to get away from him while screaming in her native tongue.

"Jorge..." Carter said in an annoying tone, but Jorge responded quickly with no hesitation.

"I've got her." Jorge puts down his weapon and grabs her by the arms. "Keep still, and I'll release you."

"Még... Itt vannak." (They are still here...) she says to him in Hungarian. Six got it all put together, and shouted out to his team. ( **Queue badass music)** "Guys! Zealots are here!" Jorge stiffens just as a Field Marshal jumps down, and Jorge barely avoids the Elite's Energy Sword while covering the girl. Jun aimed his sniper at the marshal, but he kicked Jun down, with his sniper getting launched away from him. The Marshal growls a challenge at the rest of Noble Team and charges, while two more Zealots jump down. Six aimed his rifle at him and sprayed the marshal down through his entire path, stopping when he got too close to friendlies. Right now, Six's brain was going haywire. Two Zealots and a field marshal were here at the relay, which means something very important is here. ' _That was why they were sending so many covenant forces after us!'_ He shouted in his head.

"What's your status, over?" Emile asked over Comms.

"We've been engaged!" Carter yells back.  
The Marshal nearly cuts down Kat, but Carter pushes her out of the way. Noble Six has maintained constant fire during this, and the Elite's shield finally collapses, but he charges and knocks Noble Six down as he runs out the door.

"Bad guy coming out!" Carter shouted.  
Another Zealot grabs Noble Six by the neck and extends an Energy Dagger, but Six punches him, stunning him momentarily. The Elite, now unfazed, roars at Six, and prepares to stab him, until Carter kicks him off and Kat opens fire, draining the Zealot's shields. Carter then kicks an assault rifle to Six. Six didn't hesitate and dove for it. The two Zealots head for another door, one holding the shouting Corporal as a shield. The corporal and the girl kept screaming as the three Elites peered at noble team with their swords flashing. Their shields came back up, and Six stared right into the eyes of that Field Marshal. He could feel it staring right back at him. Noble Team held their fire, due to the corporal being used as a shield. The civilian girl begins screaming while the Zealots head through the door, and the Corporal's screams are heard as he is killed.

"That tango blew past me. Permission to pursue?" Emile asked over comms.

"Negative, Four, stay on the entrance. Two, handle her. Five and Six, clear the hole." Carter ordered.

"Sir, consider it done." Six said with enough anger to clear a room. He grit his teeth as he reloads. Jorge and Noble Six head into a room, and Jorge then seals it shut behind them.

Jorge throws a flare to the other side of the room, in an attempt to draw out hiding Covenant. One of the Zealots emerges from behind a crate, roaring and firing his Concussion Rifle at Jorge and Six, while Grunts and Jackals fire their weapons at Jorge. Jorge, being the tank he is, used armor lock while Six flanked left, chucking a grenade at the cluster of grunts and jackals. An explosion went off, causing Jorge to come out of armor lock and start laying into the remaining covenant. Spurts of purple and blue blood flew around the room. Six was targeting the zealot specifically, but when it's shields were about to bust, it ran off. "Dammit! The Zealot retreated! Let's mop up here!" Six shouted as he laid down headshots onto the jackals from his flanked position. Jorge pushed up and hustled to his position as the room cleared. Six grabbed two plasma grenades from the grunts as Jorge regrouped. As Six reloaded, they went down the corridor and noticed a dark area with a bunch of computers to lighten up the place. The computers or whatever the columns were, would move around, changing cover for the battle. Grunts as well as the two zealots were guarding the entrance to the power junction. ' _where the hell is that marshal…?'_ Six thought to himself.

"There's more. Flush 'em out, I've got you covered." Jorge said as he took position on a balcony type position adjacent to where the covenant will be once the cover changes again.  
Noble Six pulled out his DMR and put the assault rifle onto his back. Slowly pushing forward, he kept to the left so that the enemies would be in sight for Jorge to take out. Sure enough, the cover changed, causing both Zealots and their grunt squads to disperse, all while firing at Six's location. "Take cover Six! I got your back! Firing!" Jorge shouted over comms as he began to fire into the squads. Six went around to the right, popping the grunts that were focused on Jorge in the side of the head or in the back of their little fin on their armor. The zealots fired their concussion rifles at Jorge, hoping to stop him but once again, he entered armor lock. Six saw an opportunity, and grabbed one plasma grenade from his belt, hurling it at one of the zealots. "Heads up split lip!" he shouted as the zealot looked over at the glowing blue ball plastered on his chest. He roared out as his zealot companion rolled away. Once the explosion went off, a bunch of plasma burnt zealot went flying in the area. "Noooooooo! I'll gut you and put you on a skewer demon!" The other zealot yelled in his native tongue.

The cover changed once again, and there was only the Zealot, and Six. The marshal not in sight is what worried him the most. "Six, I don't have eyes on! There is one more Zealot, I'll watch your back for the other one!" Jorge yelled out. This made Six a little happy, since Jorge had complete faith in him. Six decided to bring up some of his past and bring it to use as the Zealot drew his energy sword, turning it on and roaring. "What was that you said? You'll gut me? Skewer me? I doubt that." Six said using the zealots very own sangheili language. He threw both of his weapons to the side, and drew out his knife. The Zealot was snarling, yet, it was startled by the fact that the demon could use his language. "How you know our language, I know not nor do I care! That puny blade will do nothing for you. This will be the end of you demon! You'll pay for killing my brother!" Six chuckled as he got into a fighting stance, blade drawn and ready to go.

The Zealot roared and charged at him, slicing and lounging at Six viciously. Six managed to dodge every single swing. He went in for a stab, but Six side stepped and grabbed his arm, and bending it in the way it shouldn't. He took a quick stab at the elites stomach, which caused purple blood to cling to his blade, and the Elite kicked Six backwards, causing him to nearly fall. He got a hold of his footing and waited for his next move. "What's wrong? No way you are a zealot with moves like that. You choreograph every move you make. No class, no grace." Six mocked in order to anger the Zealot even more. Proving to be successful, the Elite charged forward once again, slashing a big swing across Six. The elite thought for sure this one would connect, but Six locked his blade with the energy sword, and stopped it before it cut reach his body. The metal on his knife wasn't being cut through despite the raw power of the sword. "Impossible!" The Zealot shouted as he activated an energy blade on his wrist and tried to stab at Six again. Six in turn, pushed and redirected the elites hand with the sword to be shoved into the way of his other arm, and it worked. With the tiny blade slicing his sword hand, he nearly dropped it. This was enough time however for Six to drop down and sweep his legs out from under him, causing the Zealot to fall down onto his back.

Six jumped on top of the Elite and grabbed his wrist, twisting it and causing him to yell out as he dropped the sword. With his left hand still holding the knife, he plunged it into his chest and began to punch the Elite in the face, releasing all his anger built up from today. "You are here because there is a forerunner artifact nearby isn't there?! Zealots and Field marshals are in charge of anything forerunner related, so tell me what is here!" He demanded as he continued to pin him and beat up the zealot. The Zealot tried to hit him with his one good hand, but Six grabbed it, and snapped it. The Zealot roared out in all sorts of pain. "Damn you demon! I won't tell you a thing. On my honor to the prophets. I'll die before I tell you anything. For me, the great journey begins." He replied, hissing with hatred and pain from what Six had caused. Six sighed as he removed the blade from his chest, and placed it up against his neck. "I thank you for the honorable fight Zealot. I am sorry things had to end this way. May the great journey be what you dreamed it to be." He said sincerely. Deep down, Six was a killer. He was born to do no other thing. Yet, he still was very much interested in all forms of life. In a way, he is like Jun. No matter how many he kills, he does not hate them. He was the most intrigued by Sangheili, and this duel meant more to him than anyone else could realize.

The Zealot was taken aback by his words. Not only did he know the language, but he knew how they fight with honor, and duels were to be held honorable to the death. This knowledge made him feel a lot better when it came to falling at the hands of this demon. He at least knew their ways. He closed his eyes and accepted his fate without another word. With that, Six stabbed straight into his throat, causing him to gurgle his own blood before eventually dying of blood loss. Six wiped the blood of his knife and sheathed it, standing up and grabbing his assault rifle and DMR. Placing both behind him in an X-cross, he looked over at the blade that he wielded. The energy sword of a zealot. Said to shine brighter and cut stronger, all the while lasting a lot longer than others. Six didn't hesitate any longer to walk over and grab it, putting it on the left side of his waist just in case he needed it.

His silence seemed to break when he heard Jorge come over the comms. "Hey Six, you alright? Heard quite a lot down there. Were you speaking in its language? Pretty cool if you ask me. I didn't see anything from up here, so I presume that other elite turned tail and headed for his ship."

Six came out in order to look at Jorge, who was still overlooking his area. Six responded with a pretty serious tone. "I'm fine, but I know quite a bit about the Sangheili. That was a Field Marshal that got away. He isn't running away. He simply can't do that. Not with the task he has been given. He will ambush us when we least expect it. Could be later, or it could be a couple days from now. Just watch your back from here on out." He stretched out upon finishing his sentence, getting rather spent on energy for the day. "Hmm, Roger that Six. I am gonna report to the others." Six nodded and stayed put just incase anything happened.

"Noble Five reporting. Contacts neutralized."

"Good work. Kat needs you to reset a junction. Do it and get back here." Carter responded back. Six sighed as he knew he was going to have to do something else there. He could just feel it in the back of his neck. He went over into the room that the zealots had been in, and looked around for a main junction reset. Sure enough upon barely any inspection, he found it and reset it. "There we go, should be good now. Let's head back Jorge."

"Roger." He said back to Six, waiting for him to catch up. Six jogged over to Jorge as the two headed back to the main room, with all of Noble beginning to crowd the room. Kat was working on some panels within one of the computers, and Carter was looking over her shoulder. Emile was leaning up against the wall, while Jun sat in his own little area, loading up his sniper. Six took a glance at the tattoo on his face again, not knowing why he had it there in the first place. ' _I will ask him one day'_ he thought to himself as he went over to the wall in front of Emile and leaned on it with his arms crossed.

Carter was visibly getting impatient, and decided to ask Kat, "How long?"

"Question of my life. If the question is when will this station be back online, two weeks, earliest. This is plasma damage. All major uplink components are fried." She responded, rather annoyed with her surroundings at the moment. Her mind was being clouded by a lot of things.

"Two minutes is too long." He said back still rather impatient.

"Which is why I'm splicing into the main overland bundle to get you a direct line to Colonel Holland... You're in my light, Commander." Carter backed off upon hearing just how agitated she was. He had a feeling that it had to do with today's events on top of some past ones. He turned to Jorge and pointed at the girl from earlier..

"Find out what she knows."  
Jorge nodded and taps the civilian girl's shoulder, but she shoves his hand off. Emile chuckles at this, making Six look at him with concern and curiosity. He felt that maybe Emile has had enough for one day as well. Jun and Jorge were the only ones seeming to be normal right now.

"What's your name? Do you live around here?" He asked with a gentle heart, taking his helmet off.

"A nevem Jorge. (My name's Jorge.)" he spoke to her in Hungarian. She seemed rather cold and distant, which to Jorge is understandable due to recent events. She responded only with her name.

"Sára."

"Sára... szép határozott név. (...pretty definite name.) Your accent sounds familiar. Sopron?"

"Tengeri." She responded back, in her rather monotone voice.  
Jorge looks at the body, wondering who the man was.

"Friend of yours?"

"Father."

Judge's heart sunk upon hearing that. He now fully understood why she was acting this way. "Sajnálom. I'm sorry."

"Why would you be?" She says with bitterness. Jorge couldn't be angry nor reply to her. She had every right to be upset.

Emile looks over to Six. "Big man forgets what he is sometimes." He says with some annoyance in his voice. Jorge had gotten up and got really close to Emile in an intimidating manner.

"She just lost her father." Jorge says coldly to Emile, causing him to move back just a bit in a fake sign of fear.

Jorge walks over to Carter. "She needs a full psychiatric workup."

"She's not the only one." Emile responded with venom, making Jorge turn to him quickly with anger built up. This made Carter a little bit angry seeing his team bicker.

"Lock it down, both of you! Get her on her feet... the body stays here." He ordered. Jorge lowered his head in appreciation.

"Thank you, sir."  
Jorge walks by Emile and glares at him, causing Emile to feign back once again. He then goes over and helps Sára get on her feet, walking her out of the building. Emile and Jun shortly followed behind, but Six stayed with Kat and Carter.

"Signal! It's patchy, but it's there." Kat yelled with excitement in her voice. It made her feel a whole lot better being able to at least do this.  
"I'll take it." Carter said as he walked over, taking his helmet off and going to her little set up. Kat had a smirk on her face. "Best not touch anything. You wouldn't want to ground this place." Kat then walked out of the building as well. Six was following behind, but decided to stay in the corridor, waiting for Carter to finish up on his conversation so he could talk with him.

Holland came over the comms, but it had a bit of static. "... I'm barely getting you. What's your situation, over?"

"Colonel, this is Noble One. There are no rebels. The Covenant are on Reach. Acknowledge?"

"Come again, Noble One? Did you say Covenant?" He asked in an appalled tone.

"Affirmative. It's the Winter Contingency."

"May God help us all..." He said with fear over taking his voice. Carter followed up, ready to end the transmission.

"Relay is back online, I'll be it with a bit of jury rig from plasma damage. We secured the area and rescued some troopers and a couple of civilians. Nothing else to report."

"How about your new Noble Six? Has he been … as he should?" The static cut him off just a bit, but Carter understood what he was trying to say. "A couple slip ups here and there, but he is a great addition to the team. Noble is back up to full strength, and I'm sure we will knock out his bad habits."

"Understood Noble One. I suppose keep up the good work. I'll contact you tomorrow with a mission debrief. Holland out." The transmission cut off, and Carter walked out of the room, helmet in hand. As he was walking, he put on his helmet and activated his night vision, now seeing Six appear from out the corner of his eye.

"What is it Six? Something on your mind?" The two of them walked side by side as they headed through the relay to leave. Falcons would be outside waiting to take them back to base.

"Yes sir. It's the Elites that we encountered. There were three elites that attacked us. Me and Jorge only found the two zealots, and we killed them both. The leading Field Marshal is nowhere to be found. I know a lot about how they function, and Field Marshals are in charge with too big of a task to just up and retreat. We need to be watchful at all times. He could be anywhere, plotting to ambush us when we least expect it. He could bring in back up to make our day even worse."

They continued to walk at their slow pace. Carter didn't seem all too shocked by this news, but he was prepared. "Noted. I'll be sure to let the rest of Noble know. We will have extra security measures put in place back at base just in case. Thank you for sharing this info with me Six. Would have been more harmful had you kept that to yourself. I appreciate it."

Six nodded. "You got it Sir." He couldn't help but feel nervous now. He shouldn't have let a Marshal go with such a vendetta. This could seriously bite them in the ass later on.

Once they got outside, the Falcons were there waiting for them. Everyone had already gotten aboard and one Falcon went ahead and started it's lift off upon seeing Carter walk out. The other had Jun in on the far side of the falcon, sitting in the seat with three more seats empty. Carter and Six walked over many dead bodies of covenant in order to get to the Falcon. Once they reached it, Carter sat in the seat adjacent from Jun, and Six went and sat on the floor of the Falcon with his feet dangling off, using the seat as a handle to keep him in place. "Take off pilot." Carter ordered in a gruff tone.

"Roger that Noble One. Heading back to base now, over." The pilot responded. With that, they lifted off, and Six now got a real good idea as for how many they had killed. Bodies upon bodies were lain across the concrete of the relay entrance. With two zealots and an unspoken marshal on top of that, he knew that something very important had to he here. ' _Maybe it was on that data chip that Kat snatched from me…'_ he pondered. With his thought ending, they were off and heading back to base. As they reached their peak height and right before they flew forwards, he felt something hit the falcon. It was small and barely noticeable, but he could feel the odd shift in vibrations when it did. "Could be my imagination, maybe paranoia." He said to himself.

"Noble, we will be holed up in Base a little bit closer to Sword base. We shouldn't be close enough to catch any commotion, but should we need to act, we can act appropriately. We will have round the clock Marines to make sure we are secure. Back at the Visegrád relay, Noble Six informed me that we were unable to take down a Field Marshal class Elite. With his knowledge, he warns us all to keep an eye out, and always be ready for a fight. They don't simply retreat, and he could be back with company." Carter informed Noble through comms as they flew to base. Six knew it was better if he told them, but he can't help but feel like now some of Noble might be annoyed or might get a little too paranoid.

"Roger that Noble leader." Kat responded back. "Yeah, Roger." Emile said kinda nonchalant and not caring all too much. Jorge and Jun had nothing to say on the matter. It was a "heard, understood, out" kind of situation for them.

"You did well today Six. Let's keep up the good work. We gotta be ready for whatever Holland wants for us at Sword base."

"Thank you, got it sir." Six responded with a pride filled tone. Jun then turned over and looked to Six, who's back was faced to him. Six was just enjoying looking at the landscape, wondering what kind of things he could find if he were to investigate. "Hey Six?" Jun asked, in his still rather monotone voice.

Six turned over and looked to him. "Yes Jun? What is it? I do something wrong?" Six got up and sat in the seat across from Carter to he could properly look at him. He had to lean forward a bit, since the weapons on his back would not allow him to lean all the way back. "No Six, I just had something important to discuss with you. We will keep it on private channel. I'm entering a direct link with you now." Six was confused as to what he was going on about, but he just went along with it. His HUD notified him of the direct link, and entered the channel.

"What's on your mind?" Six asked intently. Jun didn't hesitate to delve into it. "You aren't the only one with tons of black ink on their file. Although yours may be a lot fresher, I have my fair share, back when our problems were simply insurrectionists. Much like you, I was tasked with doing some high priority missions for ONI directly. I've seen a taste of your skill out there today. I just had to ask, were you tasked as a Headhunter?"

Six's heart dropped upon hearing that, with whole body becoming still. He had heard a lot about them from his previous commanding officer. He was told not to talk about it ever, but he trusted Noble team with his life, and he knows they would all take each other's secrets to the grave. "No, I am not a headhunter. I have heard much about them, but I was not tasked as a Headhunter. I did specifically what I was told, and it was against anything. I took out insurrectionist bases, as well as covenant outposts off reach." he explained hoping he would understand.

"Hmm, I find it hard to believe that you aren't one. You have the attitude, the lone wolf attitude would fit well, and you fight better than most spartans, and I have barely gotten a chance to see you at your full potential. I see now why they label you a hyper lethal vector. From what I heard, only one other Spartan has this tag, and he is a Spartan II. Consider yourself honored." Jun finished up, and ended the private channel, looking out into the landscape.

' _Damn, it really is an honor. Only one other Spartan, and he is a two.'_ He thought to himself.

"Done with your little chat Jun?" Carter asked in a sort of annoyed tone. He doesn't like it when things get hidden from him, but with Jun he can understand. "Yes sir, sorry for keeping you out of the loop. ONI stuff." He explained. "Understood Noble three, let's keep it to a minimum."

"Roger" Jun responded. Six eventually stood up, holding onto the bar above him and peering out into Reach. They would he nearing the base soon, so he decided to enjoy this view while he could. Soon enough, he will be back out into battle with no time to take in how beautiful reach really is. There will always be a fight, so it's times like these that he cherishes most.

 **Well, that's it for this chapter. Longest one I have done by far. I am taking a break on Atlas's Revelation to work on his one (as well as real life things. Sorry ^^') I hope y'all enjoyed this one, Love ya.**

 **~Red**


	3. Chapter 3: Glimmer in the Shadows

Chapter 3: Glimmer in the Shadows

 **Just a little heads up, this is all a filler, OC chapter. If you wish to skip, you can but you might miss certain elements for later on.**

It didn't take much longer for them to arrive at their makeshift, temporary base. It had a fairly simple set up, with round the clock Marines as their guards. Plenty of rooms for Noble to sleep in, a big open area with tables so they can eat some MREs, some training areas if you wanted to lift weights and such, and it even had these machines to take off your armor for you, since it was kind of difficult without a technician with you. They also had TVs put in as well as a bunch of computers for someone like Kat to dig around in. She is a knowledge freak, so I wouldn't be too surprised to see her there.

The base wad surrounded heavily by forests. It was no wonder they had so many marine guards. It would be next to impossible to him defend a base with there being so much cover for anyone trying to attack. As Noble team walked into the entrance of the base, the guards at the front saluted them. "Alright Noble, make yourselves at home. We got a few hours before nightfall so let's kick back and relax while we can. We will eat at 20:00. Make sure to rack up your weapons in your rooms. Especially you 5 and 6, I don't want to see you walking around with an arsenal with you. Clear?" Carter finished off to his squad, with most of them responding in unison with, "Yes sir."

They found their rooms pretty easily. It was the biggest ones they had, and the only rooms with big machines in them that look like a giant should fit into the wall like a puzzle piece. The rooms went in the order of their team, from left to right. Noble 1-6, which means Carter is far left, and Six was far right, tucked into a corner. They spent no time wandering, and went ahead to their rooms to put their stuff away. They had an hour and a half before they were called to eat, so none of them removed their armor just yet. The place may be makeshift, but it seems like the place was built for Spartans before. Possibly when the first units of II's were being put into bases.

Six entered his rather large room, and saw that the bed was actually rather large. ' _This place was definitely used before'_ he thought to himself as he racked his DMR and assault rifle onto the wall. He decided to keep his pistol, sword, and knife however, as he would feel bare without them. Upon walking out, Six saw none other than Kat, already sitting down at the computer, typing away with that data module attached. ' _Great, so she is going to try and get into that data. She could get this done quick, or she could be up all night from what Carter tells me.'_ He thought to himself, sighing in mental exhaustion. He then glanced over at the TV area, and sure enough Jorge and Emile were there, watching some action/war type movies. Carter walked out of his room with his helmet off, and began to walk into the direction of the comm room. "Jun must still be in his room." He said to himself.

Six began to feel even more spaced out. All of the Spartans were having their helmets off, doing what they normally do during recreational time, but he kept his helmet on, and didn't exactly know what to do. He never really had time for recreational stuff, seeing as once he completed one ghosting mission, another was just there waiting on him. Jorge and Emile like to watch TV it seems, mostly towards action. Kat likes to stick her nose into formal things and gather up all the knowledge she can. Jun may be the "chatty" type according to Carter, but he can tell that he prefers to be alone at times. Possibly a way to cope with the stuff he has seen.

"You alright Six? You seem like you are still on duty. Something locked in your mind?" Carter said as he exited the comms room. Six turned and was standing at the ready for him Commander. "I'm fine sir. You gave me an order to relax sir, but I feel it would be a lot better if you were to send me out in a mission sir." He said sternly. Carter seemed a bit confused by his demeanor, but remembering his file made it a bit more understandable.

"Look Six, we always got a job to do here. You haven't seen a break in your life, have you? Seems like all you have done is kill, ghost, stand guard, rinse and repeat. We were made as weapons for the UNSC, but that doesn't mean we don't get to catch a break. The knife always returns to the sheath. The weapon finds a way back to the rack. You don't always have to be a grim reaper." Jun came out of his room finally, and he had changed out of his armor completely, except for his nanosuit underneath. He was now wearing a black t-shirt and some pants. He got a few glances from his comrades, causing him to shrug as he went and joined Jorge and Emile. "What? Boss said get comfortable. You think I wanna wear that armor all day?" The three of them began to chuckle as they continued to watch someone get blown to pieces by a grenade on the TV. "Damn! Should have ran away from that. Too bad they didn't have the armor we do today." Emile said kinda cocky.

"Yeah, but keep in mind we also have worse weapons and enemies then before. It seemed like a fairly even playing field back then." Jorge added with his stoic and gentle tone. Emile just shook his head no and continued to watch. Jun was sitting on the couch since he had his armor off, but Emile and Jorge were sitting on these bug chairs that looked to be made of some sort of metal able to withstand the weight of even jorge. "You should change out of that armor, no need to be in it any longer." Jun remarked. Jorge sat upwards and nodded his head. "Fair enough, pause it. I wanna watch this." He said as he trekked over to his room. Emile threw his arms up in annoyance as Jun paused it. "Aww, come on man. Gaaaaah I guess I'll change too." He said as he unwillingly got up and trudged over to his room to get out of the armor. Carter and Six had their attention on everyone else, but Six was thinking as he took in their conversations. Jun could feel this from the back of his head, and looked over to him. "What about you? You gonna get out of that? You haven't even taken your helmet off." Six just nodded his head no. From behind, he could hear Kat mumbling to herself in anger as she went over to her room. Possibly to change as well.

"As you know, I was simply augmented to be a relentless weapon. As much as I want to agree with you sir, I just can't adjust right away. It will take time. I apologize, but I will be stepping outside to think and clear my head." He said to both Carter and Jun. Jun just shrugged and went back to his business while Carter went over and put a hand on Six's shoulder. "Stay safe Six. Don't do anything crazy. Give us a shout if you need anything." Six nodded once again, turned and headed outside of the base. The guards were at the ready, and did not ask him anything. As he walked out, they simply said "Sir" as he went out. He walked down the dirt road and eventually went into the forest, using his tac-pad to give him the topography of the region.

Things were starting to head upward as he walked through the forest. It appeared that he was heading up a hill, and eventually at the top he found a clearing. He decided to walk right into it, and out into the distance, he could see the rest of the landscape. It was just a hill, and yet it brought him this wonderful view as the sun began to drop below the horizon. As he looked out, he felt that something was off. That feeling he had back at the Relay was going haywire. He reached across his waist and grabbed his energy sword off his utility belt. He did not activate it, but he continued to look around for something to reveal itself.

"Come out you bastard. I know your somewhere." He said to himself as he got into a combat position. He heard foot stomps, and he couldn't tell where they were coming from. Eventually, he had enough and swung out the sword, activating it with a loud clashing noise. The bright blue of the sword lit up his area like a beacon. Eventually, he identified the footsteps from behind him. In turn, he turned around fast and pointed his sword at where it came from, and was met with the barrel of a DMR. "Woah! Stand down Six, stand down!" The voice rang out as a blue armored man came out. It was Carter. "Oh shit, sorry Sir!" he yelled out as he deactivated his sword and put it back into his belt quickly. He lowered his DMR and came over to six with a stern expression. "You are way to jumpy Six. I like that you are cautious, but one wrong move and things could have been ugly for the both of us. Get back to base and have some R & R. That's an order soldier. Disobey and it will be considered insubordination." Six knew now that he had been defeated. "Yes sir." He says, knowing that it was about to be a very unnecessarily stressful mission. Carter led the way back to base, with Six following right behind. "Mind telling me why you got the sword on you? I know you must have gotten it from the elites you and Jorge killed back at the relay, but why do you have it on you?" Carter asked, genuinely wondering why he would wield a weapon made by the enemy.

"Honestly sir, I most trained in close quarters and long distance engagements. Snipers and knives have been my forté in the training days. I studied up a lot on the sangheili, and when I first encountered one, he wielded the sword. Ever since I laid my eyes on it, I knew I wanted it. I hope that one day I am able to spar with a sword of sanghelios one day, or maybe even a Kaidon leader. I know it may be a bit strange to be so fascinated by the enemy, but it's just how I came to be. It does not impact my skills whatsoever, so I don't shove those feelings aside when out on the field. I will wield this sword as an extension to my arm. A longer more deadly version than my knife. I won't put anyone in danger sir, I can guarantee you that." He explained. Carter chuckled a little bit when he finished, causing Six to be rather confused.

"Good to hear Six. Just don't be swinging it too close to me and we will be alright. I trust that you will be able to keep a level head, and you have proven yourself to be trustworthy and effective in the battlefield. A certified member of Noble Team." He finished it off with a smile as they made it to the entrance of the base. Carter and Six walked in, and Kat was back onto the computer again, but without her armor. She was dressed much like Jun, and Emile and Jorge were back on the couch without their armor too.

"I'm getting out of this armor. You go too Six, get out of that and kick back." He ordered as he went into his room. Six couldn't argue with the order he was given, so he was just going to have to suck it up. He went into him room, thankful that some watchful eyes were off him now. He stepped onto the designated panel, and a little data pad popped up in front of him, asking for specifics of what it wants to do. He entered in the requirements, and the machine went to work, doing it's purpose of taking off all the armor pieces, and embedding them into the wall in a manner that makes it look as if someone was inside it. Eventually, he was left with nothing but his nanosuit, and his helmet. It lifted it up, revealing a man with bright and vibrant blue eyes, short auburn hair, and a faded scar on his eye. It was barely noticeable. He, like most spartans, was jacked beyond all belief, and he was rather tall for a three. Noble team seemed pretty tall, but other threes tended to vary. He was at a staggering seven feet tall. He rubbed his hand against his five o'clock shadow, and sighed as he went over to the drawer and put some shorts and a t-shirt on. He was pretty much dressed in all black, not too different from his midnight armor color. He grabbed his knife from its sheath and inspected it a bit before placing it under his pillow for when he would go to sleep. Upon going to exit his room, he took one final glance at his armor, already beginning to feel lonely without it. He really didn't like being without it, even without his helmet.

As soon as his door opened, all eyes of his partners of Noble was on him. Kat took a good look at his face, and then immediately put her attention back onto her computer screen, desperately trying to crack the code on the data module. Jun seemed pretty content with his appearance, expected of a man of his caliber. Jorge and Emile looked over with a smirk on their face, with them chuckling to themselves. "So the lone wolf finally got out of his armor? Welcome to Noble Six." Jorge said, with Six nodding with a little smile. They then put their attention back to the TV. Carter walked out of his room and went to Six, extending his hand out for a handshake. "As expected, you'll follow the order with just a little pressure. Not that bad is it Six?" Carter said, laughing to himself. Six shook his hand, smirking as well. "It will take some getting used to sir, but I'm happy to be a part of this team. You guys are something else, that's for sure. Suppose you could be a lot better than solo running." he said, rather snarky.

"Ohhhh, you hear that Noble? I hope someone recorded that for his file." Carter said mockingly.

"I think that's the biggest compliment we will ever get from him. Especially with team play." Kat said rather smart like.

Jorge and Emile were laughing and mocking Six as they watched their movie. "Damn, it's like that then? Okay, I see how it is." Six said as he went over to the couch, plopping himself down and watching the TV. Carter followed suit, and sat on one of the chairs. The five of them watched TV while Kat worked on her data module. They had some time before dinner. Six had to admit, this was nice. They were acting normal, rather than being an uptight weapon or a machine or even a demon. We were people inside those suits of armor, and the more I talked with Noble, the more I realized this. We have more purposes than we realize.

Quite some time has passed as they all had their eyes glued to the TV. Eventually, Kat broke their silence as well as their concentration. "Damn it all! What could they have put on this to make it so hard to access, I just wanna know even more what's on the damned thing." Kat said as she fumbled around with her work. Carter got up from his seat and went over to her. "Just keep trying Catherine, don't let it get to you. Just make sure that what you are doing isn't going to end in a court martial." He said, trying to calm her down. He looked at the clock planted on the wall, and sure enough it was time.

"Alright Noble, time for dinner and then what you do after is on you. MREs should be set already. I'll go get them, take a seat." He ordered as he went out of the main room and out into the corridors, leading him to the kitchen. Emile sighed, wanting to finish up the movie. Jorge just punched his shoulder as they all sat up. "Quit you whining four, let's get some grub."

"It's about time. I've been starving for a while now. I was thinking about cooking up some of those covenant at the relay I was so hungry." Jun said with his signature tone and Slavic accent. Emile had a face of disgust as he turned to Jun. "Gross man, you got some problems if you considered eating split lip." Jun laughed, "Oh you have no idea how appetizing it looked, like when you go hunting and you just wanna eat your catch there and then."

"Well I, for one, am glad I didn't have to see that. I probably would thought you were insane. We would have had to replace you with Rosenda." They all laughed, except for Six. He had no idea who Rosenda was. Soon enough amongst their chattering, Carter came out from around the corner and had six trays stacked with six MREs, steaming and ready to eat.

He placed them down and took his seat, passing out the trays and the dinner. "Alright, let's eat. Before any of you ask, because I know at least one person will, the reason why we are eating these even though we have a kitchen is because of the fact that we don't have any supplies to cook. This base just got reestablished, and we don't have anything other than the rations inside these MREs." He explained, with a groan coming from Jun. Emile and Jun despised the taste of them, Kat and Carter didn't really care for them, but Jorge and Six actually liked them. The meals were a bit different from each other, but they all had basic rations (containing boneless pork ribs or beans with rice and bacon), coffee, protein bars, a hard vegetable cracker and other nutritional supplements. Pretty much all of Noble started digging in and all decided to save their coffee for tomorrow morning.

Six opened up his vegetable cracker and went ahead with eating that. It didn't have a very good taste, but went to town on it like an animal, sliding his coffee ingredients to Kat. "What are you doing? You don't like coffee or something Six?" She asked intently as she slid the coffee mix back towards his way with her robot arm. He took a second to swallow what he was eating, and then answered her. "Trust me Kat, you'll probably need it more than me if you are going to be struggling on that data module all night." He slid it back her way as Carter snickered to himself. "Oh shit" Emile said quietly to himself. "Here we go" Jorge said as well.

"I… I was not struggling Six! The computer is making things difficult for me. It's not like the ones back at home, this one is older and crappier." She hesitated, but grabbed his coffee anyway. "But… thank you Six." Emile threw his arms up. "Aww what!? We would have had our heads chewed off if we would have said some shit like that! What's the deal?" Jun began to tear into his rations of pork, while Jorge went in onto his bacon. Carter and Kat were going at a rather slow, more relaxed pace.

"Well, you are a whole different person compared to Six. Gotta cut the newbie some slack, I can't blame and get on him for everything. You Emile, are a whole different ball park." Jorge and Jun snickered yet again, and Six couldn't help but smile. "That's how it is huh? Okay, I see." He said, admitting defeat.

As they ate, Six decided to break the ice a little and start to learn more about Noble. "Jun, if you don't mind me asking, where did you get that tattoo?" Jun paused from his eating for a second to recall it. "Well, although I don't remember exactly what the fist full of arrows mean, I do know that I got it before I started doing ONI missions, make me stand out a little bit in the crowd. I like to think of it as the rounds for a sniper, like myself." Six nodded, rather intrigued by what he really did as a Headhunter.

"Can anyone explain why we have a walking tank on Noble? I figured we would be all IIIs, but Jorge is a II." He asked yet again. Jorge just shrugged, and Emile did so as well. "From what I could gather, we were formed originally to do damn near suicidal missions. Me and Kat are the only survivors from the original team as you know. Every single Spartan here has been proven to be a juggernaut, or a skilled assassin of some sort. Something to bring to the table. Holland must have figured a tank like Jorge, who was born on reach and is a Spartan II, would be a good add. I'm not complaining." Carter explained. The rest of Noble nodded while Jorge got a little flustered from his comments.

"I got a question Six, what is your REAL name. We have all just called you Six because there was no name to give. Now we have a face, let's add the name." After Jorge asked that question, he had the entire team looking at him with curiosity plastered on their faces.

"Well, to be honest I don't remember my real name. I was an orphan at a really young age, and I was taken in by somebody who worked for ONI. He was the one that put me into the Spartan program, and my higher ups began to call me Samael. I don't like that name, and would prefer if you call me by Six. I'm sorry, but being known as someone's personal grim reaper with the name of Samael, is all too fitting. Ever since I was moved to Noble, I began to grow on Six. I feel like Six would be a far better name for me. I don't care if it's just a number." He explained with a serious face and stern tone.

The other Spartans looked at each other with rather confused faces. Jun was the only one who seemed to be different, who had a face of realisation. "Wait a minute… you're THE Samael. You were a part of the Saber program. You led a counter-insurgency operation on Mamore on May 10th, 2552." Jorge's eyes went wide as Jun revealed just who he was. Carter and Kat were rather surprised as well, while Emile was rather nonchalant about it.

"Yes, that was me. That particular reason right there was all the more reason for Holland to add me to Noble. Said so himself."

"That's a real unique skill to have there Six, wouldn't mind flying in one of those." Jorge said, thinking about how reach must look as they took off.

"That is if your big ass could fit into one." Emile remarked, with Jorge punching his arm as Noble laughed.

"It's no big deal though Six. If you want to be Six, you will be Six, on my orders. After all, we need Six, none of that lone wolf reaper stuff that Samael brought." Carter said with a cunning tone. The rest of Noble seemed to agree. "Thanks guys. I'm proud to serve with you."

"Glad we could have you Six." Emile said as they all continued to eat and chatter about things like guns, battles, and other history gossip. Six genuinely enjoyed his time with his Spartan teammates, and he really began to feel human. He wasn't just a ghost, a machine, a demon, or even just a soldier. He was human.

Some time passed as Noble ate and finished up up their meals. After cleaning up, it was round about time to hit the hay. Most of Noble decided to use their bathroom faculties before they went to bed, seeing as how they have been holding it in the whole day (there are flaps in the nanosuits that they can open after activating a certain sequence. In actuality, I have no idea how Spartans do such things and I feel as if this is the least gross it could get compared to what they might have to actually do). Some of Noble needed the sleep after the long day they had, while some didn't really care for it, a certain female in particular. Six, Jun, and Carter went into their rooms to sleep, while Jorge, Emile, and Kat all stayed up. Six layed down on his rather huge bed, and didn't even pull the covers up onto him seeing as the suit regulated his temperature anyway. He just put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, letting his mind and body take a nice rest.

* **Six hours later***

Six jolted upward with his knife in his hand, scanning the room with frantic breaths. Calming himself down, he looked over at the clock on the wall and saw that it was nearing 0300. He got an adequate amount of sleep by his standards, but he wished he could have gotten more. He has done this for as long as he could remember, waking up thinking there is an imminent threat nearby. He got up after a few seconds and went over to his armor, placing his knife in its sheath and looking at his black visor. He liked the sleek appearance of the Recon, and the additions made it all the more better. One helmet he really wanted to have though, was either the commando helmet that Carter had, a tank built one like Jorge's, or the stealthy and tactical scout one that Jun wore. He also wouldn't mind one like Emile's, with a big skull on it. He didn't mind Kat's but he felt that it better suited the females. After some more thoughts, he went ahead and stepped on the panel, activating the machine to put his armor on. Before it went to work, he took off his shirt and shorts, throwing them aside so that the machine would get to work.

After a few minutes of the machine making computer noises and hissing, his armor was all in place. He was happy to be back into his suit of armor, feeling safe and ready for war. He grabbed his helmet from the machine and looked at it one more time before spinning it and putting it on. He then grabbed all of his weapons: Assault rifle, DMR, magnum, and Energy Sword. He placed the assault rifle on his back and his pistol into his holster. The sword hung onto his belt and he kept his DMR on hand. He then, quietly as he could, walked out of his room. The room was dark except for one computer screen, which lit up a certain Noble member. Kat had been working all night on trying to get into the module, but was eventually overcome by her fatigue. He felt kinda bad for her not being able to crack it, so after placing his DMR on his back, he went over to her slumped body and picked her up bridal style. She mumbled a bit in her sleep as a form of protest, but Six ignored it as he walked her over to her room and gently laid her down in bed. She curled up nicely on the bed, and Six took that as a good sign as he exited her room and the building.

Upon leaving and pulling out his DMR, he was met with two marines guarding the front door. "Lieutenant Sir, where are you headed so early?" asked one of the guards while they both saluted. "I'm going on patrol. I have suspicions that I always need to check corporal. Nothing too special."

"Roger that sir, holler if you need anything Sir." Six nodded as he went off into the forests, just he did yesterday. He activated his night vision as he trudged through the brush, waiting for his HUD to highlight anything that seemed out of the ordinary. He decided to make his way over to that clearing that he went to before, but it was just a little too far from base. "Screw it." He said as he went on anyway, rifle at the ready.

His HUD was a bit different from others. Normally, night vision would be a standard green, but his acted much like the VISR system in place within an ODST helmet, brightening up the area and outlining things in either neutral amber colors, friendly green, or enemy foreign red. It even highlights weapons for him in an assorted blue. He eventually made it to the clearing, and he eyed the area as the wind blew. The sound made him feel content as he took a peek up at the sky, gazing at the cluster of stars and their formations. He wanted to take off his helmet and feel the breeze, but he didn't exactly feel like it would be appropriate, seeing as the area around him is never safe. He began to have déjà vu, hearing some ruffling in the brush. As he looked around with his rifle at the ready, he saw a little amber outline, that stuck out to him, appearing to be like a creature. After a quick second of investigating the figure, he saw it move just slightly, causing a little glimmer to appear in its hand. He knew exactly what it was, and he according took off his weapons much like he did back at the relay. He threw them to the side, keeping his pistol in its holster, and took out the energy sword. "So you finally reveal yourself Marshal. I knew you didn't have the gal to retreat, on your honor to the prophets." He said in sangheili. Sure enough, the area began to brighten up in his visor, as an outline of a Field Marshal appeared out of the active camo. The energy sword lit the area like a beacon, and he responded by activating his sword as well, causing the elite to snarl.

"I felt something hit our falcon as we took off, I suppose that was a tracking beacon. You have come to take the data chip. There is something on there that you and the San'shyuum want." The Elite snarled once again, appearing rather angry before speaking to Six, in a lighter toned voice than the others. "I don't know how you know so much about us demon, but you will perish by my hand, and I will take that data after your comrades have been properly disposed of. You'll pay for what you did to Jetan and Sivo!" Six was taken aback by what the Elite was saying, and the voice was throwing him off even more. He noticed as the elite aimed the sword towards his face as a sign of starting the duel, that the sword was actually different from his. It appeared to have a more sharper edge to it, with longer blades that are more close together. It was also a darker blue, with more hints of purple towards the hilt. He pointed his right back at the Elite, and got into his stance. "I sent them off with Honor, Field Marshal. I will not allow you to hurt anyone else. You will follow down the same path as your fallen brothers, which saddens me. The sangheili are a proud race, and should not resort to being pawns for use in the covenant by the San'shyuum."

The elite lunged forward faster than Six could almost tolerate, and they both clashed swords. Sparks were flying off their swords as the elite looked right into his visor, and roared as it kicked him hard enough to knock him down to the ground. As soon as he hit the ground, his instincts kicked in, so he rolled over to his side fast, and sure enough a sword went straight into the ground where he just was. He then spun around using his hand, and sweeped the leg of the elite. It came down with a loud crash, allowing Six to get up and back off, catching his bearings. The elite managed to get their breath back as it stood up and peered as Six, watching as Six got ready again and waved his hand over for it to come to him again. "Lets go Marshal." It growled as it came at him again. He was prepared to block the swing that he saw its body project, but midway, it sidestepped and twisted around. The sword came out to his left side and almost hit him due to his delayed reaction. "Grrrggghh. What was that?!" He asked as he then proceeded to block the flurry of blades that came his way. This Marshal was much more skilled than the other two, using a type of fighting style that made it flow rather well. It was hard to read and keep a track of, and from the way it works, if he were to try and attack, he would end up mince meat. The swords continued to clash and spark as they parried blades.

After enough parrying, he turned his sword off quickly as a swing went for his neck. He expected something like this, so he dodged by lowering his head back and then out his hands onto the floor, doing a back handspring and kicking the elite right on the underside of its mandibles. With some good distance and a nice daze for the elite, he activated his sword and rushed towards it. He swung relentlessly, but each attack was getting blocked much like the Elite's were. He then used his skills as well, giving a left hook into its ribs and kicking it hard on its right side. It groaned in pain, but what he didn't expect was for it to grab him by the throat and lift him up. His quick thinking allowed him to straighten his body up and with all his might, kick right into the chest of the elite, causing him to hit the ground while it backed off. He then sprung upwards and pointed it's blade at it again, as a sign of continuing this battle.

"I can see why my brothers have fallen by your hand. You have fight in you Demon, and you know your way around the blade, however less gracefully. How is it that you know so much of our race demon? Answer me that before I spill your entrails." It snarled. Six bad a smirk on his face from the sense of pride the Elite had. Not very surprising. "I was trained to be a lone wolf unit, a one man ghosting squad. I am not sure if there is a rank in your structure for someone like me, but being sent on suicide missions with almost no thought of failure, is what brought me here. Also, I was taught many things, but I decided to read up on my enemies cultures and home worlds. Yours, just so happened to intrigue me the most. I learned the Sangheili tongue and about the honor structure, the households, the names and their meanings, all of the ways you live out on Sanghelios. Fascinating. I just wish that the Sangheili race would have just stayed with themselves. They shouldn't have joined the covenant. Your race is better than that, stronger than that, wiser and more honorable than that! We humans have done nothing to you! Yet I watch your forces slaughter innocent people day in and out. You killed that old man back at the relay… stabbed him right through the chest! That girl was scared to death, because you murdered her father right in front of her."

"Shut up demon!" It roared as they clashed swords yet again. Six grit his teeth as they clashed, and his anger against the covenant combined with his sense of justice and vengeance welled up. As they stood, swords crossed, he could feel himself losing focus, causing the elite to slowly overpower him. "You have left towns of innocent dead. You have left many without a loved one, losing one or both of their parents. I've come across a little girl… a little girl with two holes in her back! What kind if monster would stab a little girl, before she can even see what life really even is!" his strength and focus returned to him as he turned the tables, pushing the elite back hard and shoving it straight onto the ground, causing the Elite to lose its sword on the way down. The elite punched him hard in the chest, causing him to drop his as well, but he got on top of the elite, holding it down with his power and beat it. Punching it's face and chest and even the sides while he stayed over top of his opponent.

He eventually gave out one final punch, knocking the Marshal helmet right off, but he let his head stare straight down. They both huffed as their stamina was almost depleted, running on fumes at this point. "Why… why did any of this have to happen… why did the Covenant come to earth, slaughtering people without any remorse or mercy. They killed so many, even my own parents. I was so fucking young that I can barely remember their faces… do you know what's that like Elite? Do you?!" He yelled out as he looked into the face of the elite. He could clearly see the eyes of it, and he could tell something was different now. The voice and the way it carried itself in battle. ' _No doubt about it.'_

"Answer me, female. You can't mask your voice now." They both were breathing in heavily, but Six still had enough strength to keep her down while he unsheathed his knife and aimed it towards her. When she spoke then, it was clear that she had been lowering her voice in order to seem more menacing in ranks, to not seem weak and frail like they are probably portrayed as. "What do you know demon… you don't know what they would do to our home planet if we didn't agree to join the covenant. Do you know how difficult it was for me to join the covenant and become the rank of Field Marshal! It's unheard of at Sanghelios. We are supposed to be nothing but caregivers, and nothing more. I wanted to fight, find out why our race showed such cowardice in the eyes of the Covenant. I understood now, and the San'shyuum has made all of us believe that the great journey is ahead, and in order to reach it, we must get all of the forerunner artifacts. They clearly specified that the humans were our greatest threat." Six clenched a fist, and you could hear the tension in it as his anger boiled. He reared back and yelled out as he aimed his heavy punch towards the face of the elite. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, but she heard a loud crash right beside her head. She slowly opened up her eyes and looked over to her right to see a tiny crater, with Six's fist buried in it.

"The San'shyuum lied about us. We are just protecting ourselves. The forerunners set up a future for all living things, and who do the prophets think they are to dare go against that? Everything that they left behind was for us to learn about so that we may did what they did for us. Your prophets spit nothing but venom, and lies. They are holding your race hostage, and brainwashing you all to become their lap dogs. Nothing more." He then put a hand on his knee and got up off her, freeing her. He kept his knife clenched into his hand. He walked over to his sword, picked it up, and kept it in hand while it was deactivated.

The elite slowly got up and did the same as him, now beginning to question all of the covenants motives, even her own… She went over to her helmet and picked it up, reveling in its ornamental beauty with the sleek combative style they added. She put it back on and went over to her sword as well, turning back and looking over to the demon, with his black visor looking straight back. He flicked his wrist and activated the sword, keeping his knife in his left hand and getting into a new stance. "The great journey… ends here."

She looked down at her blade as it activated, and she didn't know what she was fighting for any longer. If everything he said was true, her entire race would be labeled as mindless murderers who left behind honor, showing cowardice by joining the covenant after a threat was issued. Could there be more lies? Could he be trying to brainwash her? He is a demon after all. She shook away her thoughts and was left with nothing. No emotion whatsoever, just apathy. She activated her wrist gauntlet blade which mirrored the colors of her sword, and got into her stance.

Six made the charge at her, swinging his sword down onto her. She blocked it with her own, and tried to stab him with the gauntlet. He used his knife to swipe her hand away and kick her in the chest. This time he lunged forward and went straight for her stomach. She sidestepped this and dragged her gauntlet along his blade as a form of deflect to keep his sword off target. She then brought her sword onto him, but he managed to guard the whole sword using his knife. He grit his teeth and looked into her eyes, seeing that she very well has lost all meaning to this fight. Unwavered, he shoved her blades off and kicked her right in her side. She faltered for a moment, but retorted with a kick of her own, landing right on his head and sending his helmet flying off.

Six looked back at her as if nothing had changed, and she could see the anger in his eyes. Pain, suffering, anger, vengeance, and so many more emotions came off of his icy blue eyes. In a swift movement, he intertwined his sword with hers, and twisted it, causing her to drop it as he kicked her center chest again. She jabbed using her gauntlet, but he deflected it with his on knife and brought his sword down upon her throat. She knew as soon as he copied her move, that it was over. She would really see what is to be found in the afterlife; if the great journey becomes a reality, or if it's all a lie. However, even though she closed her eyes and, she still felt herself breathing. She could still hear the hum of the energy sword. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the sword, close to her throat but not harming her. The heat it was giving off was intense, and she could feel it through her suit and armor. His hand was shaking as he kept it near her throat. She didn't move though, he hesitated and she could kill him now. She would gain high reputation for bringing down a demon, yet, she did not move.

"Unlike you people… I'm not a monster. You call us demons… but the covenant is hell itself. I won't kill you like I did the others. You are different in more aspects than what meets the eye. Keeping out the obvious traits, you actually keep your roots to honor, and your reasoning for joining the covenant might not be as bad as others. This will not clean your hands of the blood you spilt over your career as a soldier for the covenant. I have more blood on my hands than anyone could imagine… from enemies of the covenant, to the insurrectionist forces. I've had to kill my own species because of what they did. All I've done is kill, kill, and kill some more. I refuse to kill you now. I just won't." He lowered his sword, deactivated it, and put it on his belt. His eyes had shined onto hers until he turned his back and went to retrieve his helmet.

She was frozen in place, having no idea what to do. Her thoughts were jumbled and hazed, and she just can't seem to focus on one thing. "Why… what is this display? Is it cowardice?! Or is it that you feel pity for me, seeing me as a weaker specimen!" She snarled. Six went down and picked up his helmet, wiping off the dirt and dust from it. He turned around and looked her in the eyes as he put it back on, making sure that it is locked in place this time so that it doesn't get kicked off again. "I do not pity you nor is it cowardice. You can take it however you wish, but to me, I am doing what I think is right. Save yourself and others from the covenant. Open your eyes to new things, take on a new perspective, and you'll see the atrocities that the prophets commit. If you wish to cast my words aside, feel free. Just promise me one thing…" he trailed it off, as if asking for a name. The way he worded it allowed her to understand it all to well using her language.

"Thaya 'Vadamee. My name is Thaya 'Vadamee." She answered for him. He had a small grin under his visor.

"Thaya of the 'Vadam keep, I ask you to spare the life of the innocent humans that inhibit this system. Even if you wish to continue serving the covenant, please spare the lives of the innocent. Come after me if you have to. Hate me, despise me, I don't care, but do not hurt the innocent any more. They do not deserve to be gutted and slaughtered when it has nothing to do with them, the same as your people back at Sanghelios. I hope you'll see the truth in it all, and you will try to save others from the threat of the prophets and their lies. Fal 'Chavamee saw it this way, and look what was done unto him, his family, and his clan."

Her eyes widened upon hearing that name. It grows more and more apparent that he really does know of their history, but how did anyone attain such knowledge? "Why spare me… I could easily betray you down the line and go against all of what you say. I could easily go against this promise." She argued, but Six wasn't having it.

"But you won't, will you? You have doubts, and you know that somehow, what I'm saying could he true. See for yourself, and come find me again. I have never lied to anyone in my life, and I take my promises to the grave. On my honor, as Noble Six from Noble Team." He let out in a speech type manner.

"Noble Six… Y-you have my word, on my honor." She said nervously. It wasn't hesitation, but more of fear for what would come for her with the covenant. It was bad enough that most of her of the higher ups had a natural distaste for her due to being a female. The only ones who really leveled with her were older veteran troopers or the prophets themselves. Other zealots or generals naturally hated her.

Six nodded and walked over to her, not even remaining cautious to her. "You have my thanks Thaya. I hope that the next time we meet, you will truly understand. If not, then we will have one final duel to see who will get to go home a victor." She nodded at this, and watched as the demon went over to his weapons and put them on his back. He glanced over his shoulder to speak one last time. "I'm sorry, for killing your brothers in arms back at the Relay. Know that they went out honorably. Is there anyone I should watch out for myself?" he genuinely wanted to know, and it surprised her. The demon continued to surprise her the longer she communicated with him.

"As you can tell by my doubtfulness, I assure you that I hold no ties to the covenant forces. They were simply that, comrades. But now that I really think about it, were they really my comrades? If what you said is true, we all have been living a lie, killing innocent creatures that were merely defending themselves." Her tone appeared saddened.

"What do you think we are Thaya?" He asked with a bit of malice. She was confused by the question.

"What is it that you ask of me Noble Six?" She tilted her head slightly, a bit confused.

"You call us demons, but what are we really to the covenant." He looked forward and kept his back to her.

"The most dangerous of our enemies. Demons said to be able to kill full on squadrons single handed without breaking a sweat. Myths and legends surrounded what you were. I never expected them to be humans in a suit of armor." She spoke true, and meant no ill will in her words.

"We are humans. Modified from a young age to fend off against our enemies. We are super soldiers, weapons, machines, personal grim reapers, demons… this was what we are. We are known as Spartans, and we will defend humanity to our last breath." He finished the last bit with a sense of justice and courage.

"There is still so much I wish to talk about Spartan…" She said, looking down at her sword. Her ideals, her motives, her dignity, her honor, everything was being brought to question.

"There will be a time, but for now you must rejoin your comrades. Clear your head and really think about what I have told you so far. Believe it or don't, that's all up to you. Whether you like it or not, you will see me again. I just hope that you come to your senses and do what's right, for the sake of both our races." With that, he set off back to base. It was getting close to 4:30, and he wanted to take his own advice and clear his head from the bizarre experience he just had. She stared into his midnight armor until he was no longer in sight. She put her sword on her thigh piece, and let her mind wander and she trailed off into the other direction.

' _From what he said, I am the only one to listen to him completely. I have heard many stories of the demons, and his fighting style was no mere child's play. He was definitely a seasoned warrior, but why is it that I am the only one to ever consider his words? Have the prophets buried our integrity that much? Was it simply because all of the sangheili he has tried to convince were all just stubborn? I just want answers… was he lying, or was the covenant?'_ She thought to herself as she, herself, disappeared into the dark forest brush.

* **Break***

Six eventually made it back to base, and the guards from before were still there and seemed pretty focused. They saluted him as he nodded and walked into base. When he walked in, he was greeted by the big man himself. He was relaxing on the couch watching T.V. when he heard the door open up. "Jesus, Six? What are you doing up this early? Why are you already outfitted for a battle. Couldn't sleep or something?" He stayed seated, not all that worried for the Spartan but still concerned nonetheless.

"I was out doing some patrols. Got nothing to report, don't worry. Everyone was asleep so I figured I would let one of my habits let loose." Jorge chuckled as he looked back towards the T.V. "You are lucky I'm not a snitch Six. Better be careful with that old habit stuff. You are running out on those free newbie passes."

"Yeah yeah, I got it Five. No need to worry." He came back rather snarky. He went into his room, letting his nerves unravel as he sat down on the chair. His weapons and armor made it hard to sit back on it so he just leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees and letting his mind wander just a bit.

"What a morning. I wonder what our mission is for tomorrow. Hopefully it's something simple, I could use a good mental break." He said to himself, taking his helmet off and setting it on the desk next to him.

Elsewhere, Thaya was seen entering what appeared to be a cloaked, two man operated stealth ship. It was rather small, but it contained everything necessary to get to different parts of the system. It was in itself, a perfect vessel. However, it was a prototype that, right now, only belong to high up personal. She closed up the ship and kept it's cloaking on as she sat down in her piloting seat, wondering just what she would do next.

Just another day on reach...

 **Gonna leave it off at that. Big chapter up next and we will start getting into some serious OC for this story. All in all I am loving doing this reach story, and I will continue to work strictly on this until it's caught up with Atlas's Revelation (sorry to disappoint :[ ) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the 4th is already underway. Peace out my friends. Love y'all**

 **~Red**


	4. Chapter 4: ONI: Sword Base

ONI: Sword Base

 _Sword Base, Babd Catha Ice Shelf, Eposz_

 _July 26, 2552, 11:26 Hours_

* * *

Noble Team has been called in for an emergency. Sword base is under attack, and Holland has informed Noble to help defend and retake if necessary. "Quite the change of plans huh commander?" Kat said sarcastically. Carter scoffed a bit. "Whatever we were supposed to do doesn't matter now, this is an ONI directive." Sword base came in on coms after Carter finished up his little chat.

"Be advised, Kilo-Three-Three and Kilo-Three-Four, your current LZ is too hot."

"Roger that. Dot, standby to receive and respond." Carter responded back. Auntie Dot, also known simply as Dot, is a UNSC "Dumb" AI construct. She monitors and assists Noble Team during the battle and kept the team's members connected while they embark on separate missions. She observes the team through security cameras and satellites over Reach. Dot's personal representation is a grid of glowing, constantly changing blue lights, rather than using a human figure type representation. She typically speaks in a calm and articulate voice with a British accent.

The Falcons pass a large island. A SDV-class heavy corvette holding position comes into view, and Six doesn't like the look of this. He begins to wonder what Thaya is doing through all of this. Is she in charge of the assault? Will they have to fight to the death?

Dot comes into coms to respond to the commander. "Yes, Commander... Coordinates received. Initiate immediate course correction. The Office of Naval Intelligence Sword Base is presently under siege from a corvette-class Covenant vessel. Due to the sensitive nature of this facility, use of orbital rounds has been, for the moment, prohibited. Regrettably, my efforts to obtain relevant data on enemy forces have been unsuccessful. However, current defensive forces are insufficient. ONI has requested Team Noble's direct intervention to help secure Sword Base."

"Alright, people, we're stuck with that ship for the time being. Let's focus on the hostile infantry - give those troopers a hand." Carter says to his team.

Covenant ground forces engage UNSC Army troopers as the Falcons fly overhead. Six was equipped with all he could bring. Sword, magnum, DMR, Assault rifle, frags, and a drop shield. All set and ready for the upcoming battle.

"Kat, Six - you're out here. Jorge, Emile - you're next, get prepped." Carter ordered. The falcons lowered and Six didn't hesitate to jump out and begin a steady stream of fire from his assault rifle into the grunt troops up ahead. Emile scoffed and said under his breath into coms. "Show off."

"Lock it up Emile. Battle is just getting started for them." Carter retorted.

"Let's move, Lieutenant." Kat ordered as they already began to push, with the marines following a more cautious lead.

"Kat, Six: push back the attack on Sword Base, find out what we're dealing with." Carter ordered as Kat and Six laid down heavy fire onto the covenant forces of Jackals, Elite minors, and grunts ranging from heavy armored to normal ground troop.

"Roger that. We're your strike team." She responded back. Kat, Six, and a few troopers engage and eliminate some Covenant troops on an upper walkway, with Six taking point. So far, everything seemed nice and easy.

"Spartans, hostiles north." Came a voice into coms. It was sword base control. "Roger that." Six said as he pressed forwards and indeed saw elite major squads leading a shit ton of troops.

"Let's knock some heads, Lieutenant!" She said with excitement in her voice. Six chuckled as he swapped to his DMR and let his marksmanship do the rest of the talking. Kat, Six, and the Marines they protected on landing were laying into the covenant forces. Kat hurled a grenade into a crowd of grunts and jackals. When the Boom went off, you were met with a beautiful display of blue and purple thrown about. A painter's dream. "Reloading, cover me." Six said as he reloaded his DMR as well as his Assault rifle. He had a bad tendency to switch weapons instead of reloading, which could be bad in a clutch situation. Six got back up from his high spot of the catwalk and pushed left as he cracked the skulls of the covie forces. Kat stayed on ground with the marines behind her.

Sword control came in again with a heads up. "You got three new contacts, Spartans." The ground team got aggro into clearing the courtyard. The two Spartans began to synch with their targets rather well, with Six picking off the elites that Kat drains, and Six taking out anything that even looks at Kat. The Spartans mop up, regroup, and head down a ramp, where they engage several Skirmishers.

"Heads up Kat, don't need you to lose another arm." Six said as he chucked a grenade right into the big mix of them. "You are on thin ice Six. I still don't know why you put me in bed that other night. What are we buddy buddy ir something?" Some of the Skirmishers managed to dash away, but Six and Kat already began to fire into the skirmishers. *BOOM* "Haha! You aren't faster than shrapnel you little bastards! Come in Kat let's take the rest out." She did just that, but got annoyed at him dodging the question.

"Don't brush that over your shoulder soldier. Answer me!" She demanded, but Six could tell from her tone that she may very well have appreciated the gesture. "You needed the rest Kat, you were up all night working on that damn thing. We are a team, teams help each other out no matter the problem; big or small."

The enemy forces were cleared out, and the Marines followed behind Six as he walked over towards a little gate/checkpoint looking place. "I guess you'll get off free on that one. I just needed to hear it. Thank you Six. Let's do this." Six smiled and nodded. "Roger Noble Two."

"Noble Two to Sword Control: courtyard is clear, over."

"Head to the main gate to the east, I'll brief you as you go." The two Spartans followed instruction and went to enter the main gate, coming across several ordnance packs.

"Sword Control, I see a Target Locator. Any artillery support in the area?" Kat asked with a bit of glee in her voice.

"Limited, but we'll prioritize whatever you need, ma'am." Six hauled over to grab some ammo for his weapons as well as some more grenades. Kat went over to the target locator and reached out for it, but hesitated and reeled back. "Something wrong Kat?"

"You take it Six. I won't be able to control myself. I like explosions." She was a bit disappointed that she couldn't use it, but overall she would be glad to see the explosions that follow. Six wanted to be a dick and follow up with a comment on her arm, but he decided to hold back. He went over and grabbed the locator, putting it on his left thigh piece. ' _These magnets in the armor are a godsend.'_ he thought to himself.

Grabbing all that they needed, the ground team headed out of the main gate and were met with with imminent danger. The Covenant Corvette above them opens fire on the base. Upon focusing back forward, Six and Kat were met with a damaged M831 Troop Transport. It is seen attempting to escape from two enemy Wraiths.

"Three Echo Five-Seven heading back to base, but we got enemy tangos on our six. How copy?" Came into coms, but Kat and Six couldn't react. The troops behind them began to freak over the tie between both the wraiths and the corvette above them. The Warthog, frantically trying to dodge and avoid the danger, is soon destroyed by one of the Wraiths. "Shit! We are done for man! Done for!"

Six's instincts started going haywire as he saw the wraiths get into position, and the soldiers freaking out behind him, all in a big cluster wasn't helping things. "Kat! To me!" Six yelled as he went towards the marines all grouped up. "What? Are you crazy? Those wraiths are taking aim on-"

"NOW! MOVE IT!" He shouted as he put his DMR on his back and equipped the target locator. She didn't argue anymore hearing how serious he was. She sprinted over to his location and the hailstorm of plasma shot out, hurling their way over to them. Six raised his arms, getting into a proper stance to activate his ability. The marines screamed and covered their faces as the wraith shots came in. His back piece glowed blue as he shot both his arms down and a giant blue bubble appeared over their entire group, ending with explosions hitting the shell. Six wasted no time in running out as fast as he could and aiming the locator straight at one of the wraiths. The wraiths drove in close and rained down heavy fire onto his shield, but it stayed strong for his comrades as he marked the wraiths with a laser.

"Targets marked, firing for effect." The locator said out it's little speakers. Soon enough, a maelstrom of rockets hailed down from the skies, turning the wraiths into nothing but flaming hunks of metal.

"Outstanding! That's how it's done Six!" Kat shouted as she watched his performance. The shield came down and the Marines began to calm down, with some laughing maniacally and others seeming to return to normal, happy to be alive. Six's heart was beating fast as he put the locator back on his thigh. He grasped his chest and tried to relax his panicked breathing. Kat came over and patted his back. "Everything good Six?"

"I'm fine Kat. I was just a little worried my plan wouldn't work is all." He said regaining his composure.

"Well, it worked. You saved those marines and got me out of a serious mess. I'm glad I let you have that thing. You are quick to think on your feet that's for sure. Come on. Pelican inbound with transport." She said back to him. Indeed there was a Pelican, seen coming towards them with a Warthog. It touched down and dropped the warthog, while the marines embarked it. One marine stood up while it was about to take off and shouted. "Spartans! Thank you!" he waved as the door closed and it took off. Moments later, sword control came into the coms.

"The old Farragut Station has its own comms array. That should bring us back online with Command. Airview Base has an anti-air battery that will help clear the skies."

"AA gun is to the west, comms array to the east. Let's roll." Six hopped into the driver side and Kat got on the machine gun. The then took off, with Six choosing to go west and activate the AA gun first. Kat commented on this, "I agree, go for the gun."

* * *

Six felt that something was a bit off, but it was a very tiny hunch so he paid no attention to it. Little did he know, that aboard another Corvette a few systems away, Thaya 'Vadam was watching his every move. A new Field Marshal, Iro 'Ronam, was in charge of the assault at Sword Base. When she heard that demons were inbound, she decided to get eyes on using a personal stealth drone. It was a bit new in the tech department, so there were very few available for use. Being the rank of Field Marshal however, granted her use of it. This would be a valuable tool for herself, as she could spy on Six, her troops, and even the prophets without them knowing.

Thaya observed the starting attacks of Sword base. Elites, jackals, and grunts attacking the personal there. They were, indeed, killing unarmed innocent people as they ran while the marines intercepted. Once Noble Team arrived, all that was left in the area was the marines, and the covenant. Most or the civilians were able to evacuate, but it doesn't excuse the blood that has been spilt. She proceeded to watch as Six advanced through the courtyards and easily took it over with the help or the light blue Spartan with the robotic arm.

"Why does his words hurt me so… could all that he said really be true?" She then watched something astonishing happen. When they were under attack by wraiths, the marines were afraid for their lives. It's corvette began to attack the base and in the midst of a dire situation, Six ran over and placed out a shield to protect his friends. When she heard him scream, it was almost like she was there. It echoed through her mind, bouncing off her eardrums as she watched him valiantly take out the two wraiths like it was nothing. After a few moments, he and the other female Spartan set off to take back a key point to their battle.

After heading further west, Six and Kat are engaged by Covenant forces. "I'm picking up a power source, we're close to the AA gun." Once they made it to the base, they found that it had been completely over run by covenant. "Contacts!" Kat shouts. Six drives around making gun runs with Kat on the back. Six ran over an Elite ultra and some grunts while making his run.

"That's the gun over there. Should be a reset control somewhere - get it online."

"Roger, let's clear this place out first." He said as she continued to mow down the covenant. Thaya continued to watch as the warriors continued to blow through their forces as if they were nothing. Elites with jump packs were shot from the sky by Six's pistol, all while he was driving. Anything that moved got ran over or lit up by Kat.

"Demons… they really are weapons. Created from the anger and hatred to the covenant for what we have done to the humans." She muttered to herself as she continued to watch intently. After eliminating the Covenant in the area, Noble Six heads into the two-floored building next to the AA gun. He finds the reset control on the roof of the building tucked into a little corner, and activates it. The AA gun immediately opens fire on the Banshees and Covenant dropships around the Corvette.

"That did it, Six. AA gun is online." Kat said. Sword control came in and responded. "Nice work, Spartans. Get to Farragut Station and get that comms array up and running." Six nodded as he holstered his pistol and looked down at Kat in her hog. Kat pointed up into the sky and Six followed it so see a pelican. The Pelican delivers a Gauss Warthog, facing the very direction they should head to get to the comms relay. Kat got even more excited upon seeing

"Spartans, this is Sword Control. Thought you could use some mobile firepower."

"Always. Let's take it, Six." She commented, wasting no time in hopping in the gauss turret.

The Spartans head toward the comms array, encountering various Covenant troops on the way. They were easily dispatched thanks to the gauss turret. "We need to get that comms array online." Kat said as she continued to shred the enemy forces. Six punched it as hard as he could and eventually, saw that the station was in sight.

"Hope that comms array has a working generator." Kat commented. "Shouldn't be a problem with you around Noble Two." Six retorted. Kat laughed and followed him up. "How flattering Six. Come on, let's take out these covie bastards." The station was indeed occupied by Covenant forces, including a Revenant. This wasn't a problem as Six zoomed out of range from its cannon and Kat easily placed a gauss round into the skull of the poor elite driving the revenant. As Kat mowed into the enemy forces, Six did a u-turn and made his way over to a little shack of sorts.

"Cover my six, I am gonna check for that generator you mentioned." He said as he hopped out with his magnum at the ready. He had to make things, "speedy" in order to he completely satisfied. "Don't worry, I have you covered." Kat said, with hints of glee coming from the coms as she released the gauss rounds right into the covenant.

"Let's search for a generator switch." He said to himself as he went around the building, swiftly dispatching the grunts stationed there. The elite that commanded them was nowhere to be seen, but it was highly assumed that Kat obliterated it. Six searches the buildings, eventually finding the switch tucked into a little corner, and activates the generator.

"Okay, generator is up and running. Find that comms array, should be in the building over there." Kat said over coms. "Roger, I'm jumping over, get into a good covering position." Six responded as he ran out and took a big leap off the balcony, landing and creating a small crater as his shields flickered. He almost lost all of them from the impact.

Kat hopped off the turret and quickly got into the driver seat. Doing as he said, she drove smack into the main sightline and hopped right back onto the turret to rain down gauss rounds into the poor covenant at the end of the hogs wrath. Six ran towards the building with his pistol drawn, firing into the skulls of any grunt or skirmisher in his way. The streams of blue and purple mixed well, with the crisp air of reach flowing through six as he reloaded his magnum. To Kat, he seemed like a pitch black blur that would randomly cause surrounding enemies to drop dead.

Six wasted no time in hauling ass upstairs to find the comms. It didn't take long, as he soon finds the comms array at the very rooftop and activates it.

"Got it Kat! Comms relay is up!" he shouted as sweat rolled down his cheek. The air, the dirt, and the blood of reach all continued into a single drop as it continued to roll down until he could no longer feel it. There were so many things welling up in his mind he could barely focus. He did it though, that's all that mattered. Just another day for the reaper.

"Proper Job Six. All clear." She said back with audible exhaustion. He was about to make a comment until their commander came on the horn.

"Noble Strike, this is Noble Leader. Get back to Sword Base ASAP."

"On our way, Commander. Six, let's go." Six looked around at the carnage while he was on the rooftop. He breathed softly as he slowly looked up at the carrier. ' _Thaya, I hope you aren't responsible for this._ ' He thought to himself as he went down the stairs of the building, double timing it to get to the warthog.

* * *

Thaya saw how he looked up at that carrier, and she felt a shred of guilt tear from her. As she continued watching, an ultra walked into her room, pressing his fist to his chest and bowing. She looked over and nodded to him. "What is it Rtaha? Something wrong?" She asked as she shifted her camera elsewhere on the battlefield. Rtaha was an experienced veteran in the covenant, and served as her own personal bodyguard. He was older than most, minus those who are locked in the council. "No elder sister, I was simply checking on you. You have been locked in here for a while. What ails you?" Thaya sighed as she responded. "I told you not to call me that, you know very well that you are far older and wiser than I. Our ranks may differ, but you had time as your ally…" she trailed off and looked away from the Ultra. He chuckled at her and shook his head. "You may be right, but who is to say it's not yours as well? And don't tell me you are still thinking that others look down on you simply because of your sex."

"It won't simply escape my mind Rtaha, I can see the looks of others and tell exactly what they think of me. It annoys me. It gets even worse when you have a male like Iro trying to impress you in order to mate. I do not wish to mate with anyone. I will remain an abstinent warrior until death." She argued slamming a fist on her desk.

"If that is your wish then make it so, Field Marshal. No one would blame you. You are a fearsome and strong warrior. The prophets were not angered by your return, so this means that they have full trust in you. They understood your reasoning for retreat, and that in itself is something to celebrate for."

' _Great… as if I wanted their trust. Treacherous creatures. If Six was right, they are not to be trusted.'_ She thought to herself. She keeps using "If he is right" in order to assure herself that she hasn't decided on her stance completely, but from what she is seeing so far, he could be right. We could be the monsters in all of this. "I thank you Rtaha. I needed that." He did the same gesture as before.

"Question Marshal, if you'll allow me to ask." He kept his bow as he asked as a form of respect. "Of course. What is it?" He situated himself back upright and looked at her dead in the eye. "Do you feel hatred welling up? Do you wish to enact vengeance upon the demon that killed your brothers in arms? You might not get the chance if Iro is leading the attack."

"Bold of you to assume that the demon will go down so easily. I doubt even the likes of Iro will take him down." Rtaha seemed disgruntled by the response, but was not gonna feed into it any more. "Thank you for your time sister. I'll leave you to it." She waved him off as her camera focused back onto Six, who was rushing out the building and into the warthog.

* * *

"Good work, Spartans. Return to Sword Base, the rest of your team is inbound, imminent."

Said sword control as Six hopped in and drove off, making his way back to base.

"Noble, be advised: Covenant corvette moving into position. Kat, Six, get here quick. We need you inside." Ordered Carter, causing Six to punch it as he drove his way over to the main gate. When he arrived back at the gate,he was shocked to find it under attack by several Covenant forces, including more Revenants.

"Damn! Kat, take an out! I want their vehicles to be reduced to ash!" Six yelled as he ran over a few grunts. He continued to drive around in a small circle at the front while Kat focused on the revenants. "Nothing but bits!" She shouted as she reduced the revenants to nothingness. The gauss hog was the biggest help for them right now. He parked Kat so she could cover fire on the remaining forces while he rushed out to open the gate.

"We're stalled in the tower atrium. Kat, where are you?" Jun asked over the coms. His seemed to rush out his words, which meant he was probably swarmed.

"Opening the gate now." Kat said as Six pressed the control to open it up. Kat hopped off the turret and ran to the gate with Six watching her back. Once inside, Kat and Six head back up the courtyard, which is once again occupied by the Covenant forces accompanied by the Corvette above. "Let's get this done quickly Kat." Six said as he holstered his pistol and pulled out his DMR. Kat loaded up her assault rifle and charged forward with Six, firing at the ground forces. It wasn't anything to unusual; simple grunts, jackals, some elite minors, and some skirmishers. The ballistics began to pop off from the Spartans as they laid into the enemy forces. "Reloading." Six said as he ducked into cover with Kat giving support. He reached into his pouch and realized that this was his last DMR mag, and he would have to use his assault rifle. "Damn, swap up." He said to Kat, switching his DMR on his back for his assault rifle. She then ducked behind her barricade and reloaded her weapon as Six tore into the shields of an Elite. "I'm set." She said popping up and firing. "Let's push into the building." Six said, rushing forward with guns blazing. He neared the Elite as it roared out in anger from Kat dispatching his brother. Six swiftly took his assault rifle and bashed his head with it, doing a drive by swing of sorts. Kat, right behind him, laid some fire into the face of the dazed split lip.

"Damn freaks, why do we have so many in our way?" She asked all snarky as they made it into the building. They went in and found a few troopers under attack from more Covenant troops, including a Mgalekgolo pair. "Oh shit, Hunters Six! Let's take em out before they kill those marines!" The marines ran and screamed as they fired at the hunters, for them to simply block their bullets and fire their bright green tractor cannons at them. "Cover fire! I got them!" Six put his rifle on his back and pulled out his sword, activating it and rushing towards them. They shielded themselves from the gun fire, grunting at each other from the incoming spartan.

Time seemed to slow as Six neered a Hunter. The hunter no longer shielded it's body, and swung his shield like a weapon at Six. With time seemingly slowed for him, he spun to his left and dragged his blade across the chest area of the hunter. It's orange blood spilled out as he jumped up and sliced right across the head area of it, taking it's "head" clean off. With one down, the hunter rushed towards Six, but the marines and Kat pushed forwards and fried at it with all they had. They now alone Hunter didn't know what to do being completely outnumbered. He took to backing up and shielding himself from the incoming bullets as he charged up his weapon.

"I'm gonna rush him! Keep firing and don't worry about hitting me!" Six yelled out. His allies were confused by what he meant until he ran right into their sightline, causing some of the bullets to hit his shield. The marines wanted to stop, but couldn't after hearing his order. "Keep firing!" His shields tanked it for as long as they could before eventually, his shields broke as he got right in front of the shield. "Oh shit, it's gonna fire! Take cover!" Kat screamed. The marines and Kat dispersed from the upcoming shot about to come from the hunter, but Six ran up, jumped up and behind the hunter using his shield like a trampoline, and brought his sword down in a straight line right into its exposed back.

The hunter went down while firing his cannon at the ceiling, causing Six to get launched back and hitting the wall. "Shit! Six you alright!?" Kat came running over to Six after he fell from the wall with a loud thud, the dust from the concrete filling his helmet and lungs. There was a big imprint of the Spartans armor on the wall from the impact of such inertial force. That hunter arm cannon was not to be trifled with. While Kat checked up on Six, the marines cheered as they fired some of their rounds into the head of the hunter he had just hacked. It's orange blood painting the ground with such a remarkable color.

As Six's eyes opened back up, all he could see was the bright light attached to the ceiling, and a shadow figure kneeling over top of him. His HUD had red bars showing across the top, which was most likely a bad sign. "Six, speak to me. Are you okay?" Six groaned, eventually answering the voice. "Yeah, just help me up."

Six sat back up after hearing Noble Two's voice and she acted as a stabilizer while he got back on his feet. "Easy Six, that probably knocked something around that shouldn't have been moved. Just take a sec, then we gotta get moving." She said as she then proceeded to point at the marines and order them to load up on the elevator. He stretched out and got his bearings as he walked over to where the dead hunter was. He the began to look around confused as to where his sword went. "Sir? You dropped this." a marine said from behind him. He was a younger man, seeming to have just turned into an adult. ' _How could they allow people so young to serve? Are we that desperate for help?_ ' He thought to himself. He reached out and grabbed the sword from the marine, which had been deactivated upon him getting sent flying. "Thank you soldier. You did a good job. Thanks for listening. My plans may be reckless, but they have a good point." He said with the marine nervously chuckling. "Nah, thanks for the assist Spartan. We probably wouldn't have made it without you two."

Six shook his head. He hated hearing people say that. "No, you would have been fine. It was simply an assist. Don't doubt your skills nor your teammates. Come on, regroup with your men." The marine nodded and headed off, with Six following behind.

"Let's get to the atrium, we have to go through the elevator, Lieutenant. Take it." Kat said as all of the soldiers stacked into the elevator. Six walked in and pressed the button, closing the door and sending them up. Six put his sword on his belt and pulled his assault rifle back out. "I'm surprised that these weapons didn't break from such an impact."

"They make em ready for just about anything. Minus plasma damage. Can't do much about that." Kat retorted, with Six following her up with, "Unfortunately." As they went up, the elevator began to shake after hearing a loud explosion go off. Emile came through the radio after the rumbling settled. "Corvette's hittin' this base hard."

"Where's our orbital support? Got to be four platforms that could take it out with a single MAC round." Kat asked, shifting her stance to single leg as she began to analyze the situation. When she turned around, she caught a marine staring at her, and began to wonder why he kept staring. It was the same young soldier that handed the sword to Six. She followed his gaze and eventually put the pieces together. "It's the arm isn't it? Don't worry, won't be a liability." She said as she reloaded her assault rifle. The marine was afraid to say anything, feeling as if he had insulted her.

The elevator soon reaches the security office, Kat and Noble Six are immediately engaged by Covenant forces. "Damn, will we ever catch a break?!" Kat yelled as the marines, Six, and herself stepped out and engaged the enemies. "Suppose not. Heads up, frag out." Six said as he chucked a frag nade into a group of covenant forces. With the boom sounding off, it didn't take long to dispatch of the remaining squads due to having back up. The gunfire from within their level began to quiet down as the enemies cleared out. The P.A. then chimed in.

"WELCOME TO THE OFFICE OF NAVAL INTELLIGENCE. AN ONI REPRESENTATIVE WILL MEET YOU SHORTLY."

"I doubt that very much." Kat said with her snarky and sarcastic attitude. Six went over to a door where lots of gunfire was heard coming from behind it, and the door scanned him.

"THANK YOU, LIEUTENANT. YOU HAVE BEEN CLEARED FOR ACCESS."

Kat, Six, and the marines soon move into a multi-level room with guns drawn, where Noble One, Three, and Five are engaging Covenant troops. "Enemy focusing fire! Take them out!" Shouted Carter. Kat and the Marines formed up on Carter and laid fire into the covenant forces.

"Hold it! Everybody, move up!" Jorge shouted, taking the front position and acting like the tank that he is. The sounds of the metal cases clinked against the ground as the Jorge rained lead into the enemies. The smell of gunpowder began to overtake the room.

"Six, head upstairs and assist Emile. Jorge, make sure he gets there." Order Carter as he, Jun, and Kat fired onto the vast amount of covenant in the atrium. The marines took cover and supported the Spartans. "Depend on it." Replied Jorge as he lead the charge up the steps with Six following behind. Six and Jorge make their way upstairs, engaging various Covenant forces as they go, saving and recruiting marines on their trek. Grunts would yell and shriek upon seeing them and some minor's lost their composure as they chucked their plasma nades at them. "Grenade! Watch out!" A marine shouted as they rolled away from the blast radius.

"Ultra, up ahead. Heads up Jorge." Six said as he chucked another frag into the doorway. The frag exploded and caused the ultra to roll out and into the sightlines of Jorge and the Marines. They the proceeded to shred into the Elite and let his purple blood spray into the walls of Sword base. The base began to shake yet again.

"Corvette's gonna eat this base apart. What's the situation, Noble?" Said sword control through the radio. Emile responded, with grit teeth and audible distress in his voice. "Can't do this on my own! Need another Spartan up here!"

"Six, get to the top floor and assist Emile." Carter ordered. His voice was so stern it almost scared him. "I'm on my way!" Six shouted as he and Jorge double times it up the various ramps. The marines were struggling to keep up with them as they ran through guns blazing. Jorge and Six eventually make it up to the upper floor, but he could tell that the top floor would be almost non-existent. Their current floor was in ruins from the explosion, so above them where Emile is must be a whole lot worse. Making it across the final walkway, the Spartans were met with a Sangheili General with a concussion rifle. "I got him!" Shouted Jorge as he bolstered up and began to unleash hell on the elite. The elite fired his concussion rifle back, yet it didn't seem to face Jorge as his shields lit up. He kept his ground like an immovable object while Six lobbed a sticky grenade he got from a grunt into the area. The grenade landed close, and it exploded the general's shields off. He then pulled out his rifle and shot right into the skull of the elite with Emile. The sound this elite made was almost haunting as blood gurgled in his throat. "Nice job Spartan. Let's get a move on." said Jorge as his shields regenerated. Now out of ammo, Six put his assault rifle back on his back and pulled out his magnum. He had one mag for the DMR and two for the pistol, then he would be spent. "Use it wisely." He said to himself.

"Commander, this base won't survive another salvo from that corvette. Kill those Banshees!" Sword control said, shouting out into the coms.

"Upstairs, Lieutenant. We need those Longswords in the air." Carter followed. Six didn't argue as he goes through a doorway to the top floor, where there is a massive hole in the building. The Covenant corvette is holding position just outside. Six looked up and saw Emile on a ledge, shooting a rocket launcher at a banshee as it passes.

"About time." He said relieved, yet sarcastically enough. "Open fire boys!" Jorge shouted. Noble Four, Five, Six, and other marine troopers engage several Banshees, including an incoming Phantom, which drops off a pair of Sangheili who were cloaked.

"Noble Six, watch down low." Emile told to Six. Six reacted by quickly reaching for his sword, activating it, and slicing at what seemed to be thin air. Not a second later, a spec ops elite uncloaked, holding his throat and falling to the ground choking. Six began to fire at the second elites location using the magnum in his left hand. It's shields gave away it's position long enough for Jorge to lay into it. Eventually during his charge, his shields stopped protecting him and he started to fill up his chest with holes. "Down you go" Jorge said as he ran over and kicked it down.

"Are you havin' fun yet?" Emile said playfully as the marines and the Spartans dispatched the rest of the ground forces. "More tangos coming in!" Emile shouted, following it up with "Burn that banshee!" Six put his weapons away and rushed over to an armory box that contained a rocket launcher and it's assorted ammo. While Jorge and the Marines focused fire on the banshees, Six and Emile loaded up on rockets, locked on, and fired their rockets at them. "Dispatched with ease." Six snorted. They then locked on and fired their remaining rockets at the phantom hovering in front of them. The oncoming explosion was one filled with beautiful colors of red flames and blue plasma explosions. "Boom! Hahahaha! I live that part!" The Covenant air and ground troops are soon eliminated by Noble and the Marines.

"Yeah, clear. That's the way we get it done, Spartan!" Emile shouted into the Coms, throwing his rocket launcher down to the ground. Six did the same, albeit a lot more gently then him.

"Noble Team, Longswords are inbound and ready to push. Orbital defense is standing by to take the shot."

Six walked over towards the ledge to get a good view of this. Two Longswords fly towards the corvette, which is attempting to flee. Noble Six watches as the Longswords follow the corvette for a distance, but soon break off. A MAC round suddenly penetrates the corvette from above. Its engines flicker, and it loses altitude. "Down you go… I'll see you in hell." Six remarked. Emile hopped down and left the top floor while Jorge emerges from the shadows, approaching Six.

"Beautiful, ain't it? Someone should take a picture." The corvette crashes into the lake as they look onto the scene. "It will be forever painted into my mind." Six added. He looked at the top of his visor and saw that his conditions were at a reddish orange. His vitals were not good whatsoever, but he pressed on anyway, not telling anyone a thing.

"Nice work, by the way." He nudged Six, and a big old smile came across Six's face. It was hidden under his visor, but Jorge could sense it. "I aim to please." Six said, soon being interrupted by their commander.

"Five, Six... Get down to the science wing. Doctor Halsey wants a debrief, and Command's saying we're all hers."

"Repeat? Sounded like you said 'Halsey'." The way Jorge said this, it reminded Six of someone who was about to meet a family member they haven't seen in a long time. Too bad he couldn't relate to such a feeling.

"I did." Carter said back to him, a bit annoyed.

"Copy that, on our way." He and Six began their trek, and Jorge looked over to Six. "Don't need Command to tell me... Been all hers half me life." As Jorge and Six walk away, the corvette is shown in the background sinking into the lake.

* * *

Thaya turned her camera off with a sigh, taking her helmet off and rubbing her face. "Once it went down, I saw plenty of escape pods and seraphs leave the ship. Iro most definitely escaped that. Why do I feel as if this will only make things worse for everyone. The prophets will surely be angered by the loss here." She didn't question things any longer, as she put her helmet back on, grabbed her things and exited her quarters. Rtaha was posted outside her door as per usual.

"Where are you headed elder sister? Has there been anything trifling?" He asked, following behind her. "Our corvette stationed to attack their so called 'Sword base' has been destroyed. Iro and many others entered escape pods as well as bored seraphs. They will be regrouping and making their next plan of attack. I will be taking no part in it, and will do as I please." She said rather snarky.

"Are you troubled? You don't seem like yourself. Maybe you should check in with the prophets. They might have an assignment to do." He tried to help her, but her mind was already set. "I do not wish to see them brother, and I already know what I must do. I must gain intelligence using any means necessary, on both the enemy and the artifacts. Do not question me any further, and you are free for a while. I'm am going alone."

"As per usual Thaya 'Vadam." He added, stopping and letting her go. She set off, passing by covenant and not paying them any attention with the looks nor the salutes. She just went off to her ship and took off as fast as she could. She had to get to reach and speak with him. There was still so many things she wished to discuss.

* * *

Jorge and Six soon arrive at the science wing, where Carter is talking to Dr. Halsey, who is behind a shield door.

"I requested your assistance, Commander, and do not need a report on events that occur on my own doorstep. What I do require is a detailed account of your previous engagement—" Halsey pauses mid-sentence as she notices Jorge entering the room. Her whole tone changed when she saw Jorge with his helmet off. "Jorge. It's been too long."

"Ma'am." Jorge responded.

"What have you done with my armor?" She asked, like a mother would to her trouble making child. Jorge and Noble Six look at his armor, and they both seemed to grin.

"Just some... additions I've made." He responded rather bluntly.

"Indeed." she said back before returning back to her snappy attitude. "Visegrád Relay. Its data center was home to one of my xeno-archaeologists, Professor Laszlo Sorvad. Perhaps you could shed some light on his death."

"If he was a civilian male in his mid-sixties, he died with a Covenant Energy Sword through his abdomen." Carter explained.

"Elites, then." Halsey said rather quickly.

"They engaged us as well. It was just, uh... just after we found your scientist's daughter, ma'am. She was hiding in the, uh-"

Halsey wasted no time in interrupting Jorge, her whole demeanor was just cold. "Irrelevant. The Elites. Tell me more about them."

"Three. Zealot class. One got by us. The leader, from the looks of him." Jorge explained, with Halsey following up shortly after.

"Zealots? You're certain?"

"Their armor configuration matched." Jorge said back.

Six decided it was his turn to add in. "Shield strength, too. Jorge had it right, three zealot class. One however, their leader that got away, was a Field Marshal. Most likely there to recover some artifact or something forerunner related. The covenants wouldn't send such high value targets unless there was something important there."

"I gave the order not to pursue. Our primary objective was to get the station's relay back online." Carter interjected as Six finished up.

"Your primary objective? Commander, are you a puppet or a Spartan?" Emile and Jun look up at Dr. Halsey with vast distaste searing through their eyes.

"Ma'am?" Carter asked in a rather dumb founded tone.

"There are those at ONI, myself, and Samael behind you, who all believe the Covenant dispatch Elite advance teams to hunt down artifacts of value to their religion. Survivor accounts suggest such teams are small, nimble, and almost always Zealot-class. No doubt they came to the station for the abundance of ONI excavation data stored there... And you let them get away." Halsey said in a snarky attitude.

"Data retrieval was not a command directive. Even had we known beforehand, we had other, more urgent matters to attend to." Carter retorted, with Kat backing him. "Like warning the planet."

"Professor Sorvad's final entry in his field notes made reference to 'a latchkey discovery'. Latchkey... Not a word he would use lightly. So let's hope that the data module your Lieutenant Commander stole... contains it."

"Kat?" Carter and the rest of Noble had eyes on her as she looked ashamed.

"Before you ask, I was alerted the moment you attempted to access its contents, as I am with any unauthorized tap." Kat walks over and places the module in a container in the shield door. Halsey them decided to add salt to the wound. "That data is classified Tier One... I could send you to the brig for interfering with my work." Halsey pulls the container towards her side of the shield door and retrieves the module.

"Maybe you'd like to join her." Carter said as a come back. Halsey was astonished he would talk to her that way. "...I'm sorry?"

"We're currently under emergency planetary directive, WINTER CONTINGENCY. I'm sure you're familiar with the punishment for civilian interference with a Spartan deployment." He explained to her, with her feeling insulted more and more.

"Are you threatening me, Commander?"

"Just making a reading suggestion, ma'am." Carter said as a final retort. Carter and Kat start to leave, while Halsey begins to examine the module. "Let's move, Noble Team."

Jorge wasn't satisfied with how things were going, so he tried to get her attention the same way a son would. "Ma'am?" Halsey was still examining the module when she, trying to restrain her anger at Carter and Kat, replied to him. "That... will be all, Jorge." Jorge sighed but understood, as he put on his helmet and left with Noble's three and four. Six started to follow but Halsey called out to him.

"Samael, what in the world are you doing here?" Six turned and went over to the glass. "Ma'am?" Halsey placed down the module and looked at Six right in his visor. "Don't act so surprised. I have heard a lot about you from Mendoza and your CEO. You were a certain someone's personal grim reaper, and by far one of the most skilled Spartans I have seen in a long time. Your intelligence for the enemy is definitely ONI originated if you knew about the covenant system just like that. Why are you here Samael? Why are you with this Noble team?" She seemed angered at him for being a part of the team, which confused him greatly.

"I was assigned to Noble Team by Colonel Holland after the loss of previous member Thom A293. I couldn't refuse a direct order since the negotiations with my CO were already done with. As a product of ONI, I haven't done anything I shouldn't have ma'am, and the black ink covers my file from everything else. No need to worry." He explained. She seemed to calm down just a bit.

"I'll be keeping tabs on you Sam, you just make sure that you do what's right under yours or ONI's standards. Don't allow something like the escape of a marshal happen again. You know better than that. Go regroup with your team." She shooed him off and he nodded, not wanting to really say anything after a spiel like that.

Noble all formed up and left the sword base. They did their job, and they were going to head back to base until notified for another debrief, or if they were needed to help with a surprise attack again. Noble then went out to the courtyard and got into their falcons. Six, Jorge, and Carter got into one while Jun, Kat, and Emile got into another. After a few minutes to get started up, they were clear for take off. They departed from sword base and made their flight back to their makeshift base.

"Hey Six, next time when you get banged up in the field, how about you give someone a heads up. I just checked your vitals, and they aren't looking so hot. You have a lot of internal damage, and a serious concussion." Jun said through coms. Carter and Jorge looked at him while Kat, Emile, and Jun stared at him from their falcon. "You told me you would be right as rain Six, what the hell? Not even a heads up, damn blockhead." Kat said in an annoyed tone. Emile scoffed, thinking it was good that he went on the way his did with such injuries. "I suppose we will just have to check for ourselves next time he does something crazy." Jorge said rather sternly.

"Shit, we will have you looked at when we make it back to base. Don't be pulling any crazy shit like that Six. We don't need you running around half dead." Carter demanded, as Six just kept his gaze away from his teammates. "Understood." was the only reply he gave out. "Gonna be quite a bit before our next mission Noble, unless we have any surprises like we did today. Better find some way to keep yourselves occupied in the time being." Carter said to Noble. He didn't need a response to know what they were probably gonna do with their freetime. When they got back to base, one thing was for sure. He was gonna go get checked out as fast as he can just so he can take a nap. It was another long day on reach.

* * *

 ***Time skip to July 27th, 03:12 hours***

Six jumped up out of bed yet again, nearly breaking a sweat from his current iteration of a nightmare. He took a minute to calm down before slipping out of his clothes and putting on his armor much like he did the other night. Once he was fully geared up, he grabbed the knife from the underside of his pillow and put it in its sheath, grabbed his sword, and pistol. He decided not to take his primaries, as he felt like he wouldn't need them.

Unlike last time, he didn't waste much time leaving. He told the soldiers out by the front that he would be going to clear his head while doing reconnaissance, and they allowed him to do so. Not like they could tell him no anyway. Six set off on his trek to find the same clearing from before. He had known something was up as soon as the carrier went down.

He still wasn't completely cleared to head back out in his armor with the banged up condition he was in, but he insists that he is fine. He will just sleep it off over the course of a few days or however long it's gonna take for the next mission to come around. The only thing that hurt for him was his head, so every now and again during his walk he would get these waves of pain. It would only cause him to stop and sort if grasp his head for a bit, and he would feel alright after a few more seconds.

The path got really familiar as he saw a wide open clearing. He walked into it and looked up at the twinkling night stars. "Beautiful…" He said as he turned on his VISR system. The area around him was now highlighted through his visor, and he could see a tiny amber outline much like before. He did not grasp his weapon, as he felt no fear. "Reveal yourself, it didn't work last time, why would it work now."

"Silence Demon, I just had to be cautious you weren't being followed." a voice shouted out from the dark. ' _So she does speak english'_ he thought to himself. Sure enough, the amber outline turned into a blue and crimson armored Field Marshal, with a red outline in his VISR. "I knew you would be here, I don't know why I knew specifically today and here, but I just did." He explained

"Fate has told you. We meet here again because we have much more to discuss, Noble Six" she finished off, carrying herself like a person of nobility. "What is it you wish to talk about, Thaya 'Vadam? I presume you saw the attack and what we did to the corvette?" He boasted. Thaya didn't seem all that mad by his boasting surprisingly. "A noble display to say the least. You and your... Spartan team held yourselves well in the battlefield." She has paused a bit to try and remember the name they called themselves.

"Nice pun. I assumed the worst when we first saw the corvette attack. I assumed you did it because of the high priority the base holds. I suppose I guessed wrong though, haven't I?" He walked over just a bit closer to Thaya so they could be within a reasonable talking distance. She thought he would keep his distance, but surprisingly he isn't scared.

"You did guess wrong Noble Six, It was Iro 'Ronam, another Field Marshal who decided to lead the attack on Sword Base. I am still conflicted in my views, so there is now way in hell it would have been me." Six grew annoyed rather quick when she said conflicted, but he couldn't help it. There were lots of human bodies at Sword base so it's understandable. "How are you still conflicted! You saw that battle before we arrived, so you know that people were getting slaughtered like cattle! Everyone would be dead if we wouldn't have shown up. Just like that old man you killed back at the relay, it was simply a bunch of scientists conducting research. Simply because they have research that the prophets want, and because we are such 'impudent' and weak creatures, we get crushed and skewered. I guarantee you if the prophets started doing that to your people, you wouldn't side with them anymore."

"That's exactly what happened. They killed our people simply for refusing to join the covenant. Our cowardice lead us to join them, rather than die with honor. I suppose it was for our people's safety." She explained calmly, constantly switching her stances due to her nervous nature.

"Although that decision saved your people, it only bloodied your hands. Our race is under attack, and we are doing everything we can to fight back. All of our species could be saved if we all were to turn on the prophets, but if I could only influence one single elite to hear me out? It just might not ever happen." His anger was skyrocketing at all the shit going through his head. Soon enough, he got a big wave of pain in his head. He sat down and grunted in pain as he took off his helmet quickly to hold his head. "Grrrrhhh… son of a bitch."

Thaya cautiously walked over to him, curious as to what had happened. "What happened Six? Have you been injured? I didn't see you get any injuries." She tilted her head to the side as she looked over his armor to see if anything stuck out. She also checked his head, and she didn't see any bruises or abrasions. "I suppose you weren't watching me the whole time. Heh. The Mgalekgolo attacked us when we went to get inside the building. I killed one, and when I killed the other one, it had a charged shot that it launched at the ceiling right above us and it launched me into a wall. It hurt like all mighty hell." he stopped gripping his head and peered his icy blue eyes into her amber ones.

"Those things are meant to be stubborn in terms of death. They won't go down without harming something." She said rather bluntly. "You know, your English is quite good. I didn't know covies spoke our language." He said sarcastically.

"Well I didn't know demons could speak sangheili either." She said in her native tongue. Six chuckled, grabbing his helmet and putting it beside him as he sat down. "Would you sit down? You are killing my neck." Six asked as he rubbed his neck. She was a little confused at first but decided to sit in front of him. It looked a bit awkward with the way sangheili legs were structured, but it didn't bother him all that bad.

"Thanks. Now let's get started. What do you want to know?" He started first. She didn't hesitate to lean forward and start asking. "Why are the humans here on reach? Why won't you simply leave to avoid all this conflict?"

"Reach is home to some people here. My partner Noble 5, Spartan 052 is what is known as a Spartan two. He was born here in the first place, but if you are a Spartan two, this place is home to you. Me and the rest of my team are Spartan three's, so we wouldn't know this place as home. People are not only defending their homes, but their livelihoods. People are just trying to live happy lives here. They don't want to leave. The covenant attacked first due to the prophets... we just attacked back."

"You… Spartans are different? You are different by a simple number?" She asked intently. "Not exactly. The group of numbers is our identification. I'm B312. Jorge is 052 so on and so forth. The Spartan program was used three times, and those people who become Spartans are given a number for what program they were in. Most of Noble were made Spartans in the third program, hence the name of Spartan Threes. Jorge and others were made during the second. So they are Spartan Twos. There are some Spartan Ones as well, but they are not as strong as the twos or the threes. When it comes down to it, the Spartan twos are the strongest. Us threes have some drawbacks. The twos are perfect." He explained.

"I see, but I do not see what your flaw is. You bested two zealots and a Field Marshal in their own combat realm. You took out a mgalekgolo pair using a simple sword. Your skill is to be revered." She tried to make his skills seem a lot better than what they were. Six laughed a bit. "I got messed up by those Hunters, don't forget that. It was my own mistake though. I may have skills, but I'm not all that. I am just different from others Spartans." He scratched the back of his neck, while Thaya tilted her head to the side. "But I thought you said you were a Spartan Three? How are you different?"

"Well, I didn't train like the Spartan threes or the Spartan twos. I trained a completely different way under the instruction of a single man. He held a very high position in ranks, so I had no choice. I became his lethal killing machine." He tried his best to explain, but there was so many things he couldn't say.

"I see. There are still so many questions I wish to ask, but they are all silly and pointless. I just wish to know, what should I do if I were to believe you? About the covenant and the prophets, everything." Her tone got nearly saddened at the end there, and he understood why.

"I know this is hard, it's no joke. You would he going against everything, but it's the right thing to do. I am not one to lie, and I know you have no good reason to trust what I say. I always go back on my word, and I take my honesty to the grave. If you wish to test my metal you may, but I promise you, out of interest and purity, I wish to save your race from the onslaught. If I can save the Sangheili, then maybe the Unggoy and Kig-yar would realize it and join in too. We don't have to lose everything all because of the prophets. In end, that's all it will be. The prophets will reign over all the races and we will all be powerless in shackles. It will be hard to adjust on both sides, and there will always be that one bad egg that wants to mess things up, but we band together and stand strong. We could all live in peace, and help each other out if need be. Your people would be happy in Sanghelios. If you ever needed help, humanity would come at your beckoning call just to help out. Why? Because we would be allies." He tried his best to be prominent in his speech, but giving a speech wasn't his thing. Persuading someone isn't his thing either. He just knew how to make his enemy cease existence. That's about it.

Thaya straightened herself up as she took in all of his words. She doesn't know why, but she could feel it. She could feel that he was telling the truth with everything coming from the heart. She extended her hand, offering a shake. "I believe you Six." She said soothingly. Six's heart was racing when he heard her say that. He had always imagined a world where he didn't have to fight anymore, and if this was the first step into stopping the Human-Covenant war, than he was doing great. He extended his hand and shook hers. "Thaya, I don't know how to thank you. I owe you an debt that will never be repaid. It's size is too great."

"Do not go thanking me yet Demon. You never know when I could turn on you." She said coldly, but it was really just to assure him to not trust so easily, as that is how the sangheili got mixed up with the prophets in the first place.

"Well, when it happens, I won't go down without a fight. I'll keep fighting for what I dream for, for what I believe in. If my time comes, it just comes and takes me off to finally rest." He said, words coming straight from the heart. She did not know how to react to his words, as it was very unexpected from her supposed enemy. She couldn't tell if this was a flaw or if he really did just trust her. He did say he was really interested in their culture.

"What will you have me do Six? How shall I help the humans? How will I help my own people?" She asked, desperately seeking for an answer that will sooth her nerves. Six sighed as he grabbed his helmet and peered into the visor. "We can't be seen with each other, that much is for certain. We must not give away that we are allies. I will hide your existence from my teammates until I feel like they can be reasonable enough to listen. You however, should only trust those you would take a bullet for you. If you can save any humans, do so. If you must kill, I will understand. I shall do the same towards your people."

"They will be a lot more stubborn than humans. You will not be very successful in such endeavors, since you are indeed an enemy." She remarked. "I understand that Thaya, but I have to try. If you can gain the approval of such ideals by someone who is higher up, perhaps a council member or another Zealot, then you might make it easier for yourself." He explained, hoping she would understand.

"It might be possible, but we have the tiniest of margins to succeed in such an endeavor. This vision you have really is a dream. We could both fail, and make things either worse, or might not change anything at all. You know that right?" She asked, nervously rubbing her legs. "Yes, I have accepted all possible outcomes. I promise you, that I will do whatever I can to help you, and make sure that we can make this possible."

"Really? I just… I don't understand… we are supposed to be enemies, and look at us. Is this normal in human society?" She asked intently. Six gazed up and put his helmet back on. "Long ago, around the 1900's, us humans were locked in a war with each other that we dubbed the Great War, the War to end all wars, World War One. Amidst the War during a holiday, enemies and allies alike on both sides stopped their fighting to celebrate the holiday. People were talking about their lives back at home, their lovely families that are waiting for them to return. People laughed and played with each other, as if they were never enemies. When the day went by, they resumed fighting the next day, and it was hard for a lot to continue after realizing that we were all human. We were fighting for a foolish cause, and we still are to this day. We are locked in a battle with the covenant and the Insurrectionist group. When will it ever just stop…" he leaned forward and covered his visor with his hand, looking up at the night sky.

He felt a hand grasp onto his, and he almost jumped. He slowly looked back down into the amber eyes of the elite before him. "We fought amongst ourselves too way back when. We still do to this day, and it's despicable. I think your vision… your dream of peace, is a lovely one. Anyone who wouldn't want to fight for something like that is beyond foolish." She gave out a smile, and boy did that make Six feel strange. It wasn't the smile of an Elite who was bloodthirsty, it was a cherished smile. A warming one.

"I… thank you." He said grasping back as a reassurance that he would be alright. "If things go south, are you prepared to be labeled a heretic? Are you prepared to be hated amongst your own people, for having a bigger heart than anyone else."

"It would be an honor Noble Six. They already have their hatred set on me for being a female, so why bother. I feel as if I am only respected by you, Rtaha my bodyguard, and the prophets due to my position. I fear not what will happen should I fail. I will try my best to help you all the while keeping my position. You have my word." She stood herself up and extended an arm. Six grabbed her hand and lifted himself up with her support. They looked into the eyes of each other despite their helmets, and a smile appeared across their faces. A shout was heard in the distance, breaking their focus and causing both of them to get their guard up.

"SIX! SOUND OFF SOLDIER!" The voice yelled from within the trees. From the likes of it, it sounded like… "Oh shit, Thaya." He turned around and lightly pushed her back. "You gotta get out of here. It's my commander. Go. I'll be fine." He shoved her again and she just nodded, "O-okay." She activated her cloak and rushed off. Six turned back around and yelled back. "Over here Sir!"

The sound of swishing brush was heard as an armored blue Spartan appeared from within the forest. "Damn Six, you had me worried there for a second." He put his DMR on his back and walked over to Six in the clearing. "Explain yourself Six, what are you doing out here this early. This is the third time you have done it. Before you ask, I know that you left because Kat miraculously ended up in bed. She reported it to me, and when we check cams, you were the only one walking around at 03:00. What's going in?" His tone was stern, and serious.

"It was a bad habit I picked up during training, Sir. With my CO always waking me up at around three, and the nightmares that followed throughout my career, I just don't get to sleep all that often. I manage to get enough hours to keep me on my feet. A little energy bar with some protein and I'm fit as a fiddle." Carter crossed his arms after he finished explaining it to him.

"Mhm. I believe you Six, but after today, when it comes to personal health, how am I supposed to know if you are telling me the truth? I do not need you walking around fighting a battle at half your full ability. We need you at tip top shape. Clear?"

Six sighed, he was telling the truth. Sure it sucked to be on mission with little sleep and maybe it might be a pain to clear out sword base after you have been knocked around like a ragdoll, but it didn't matter. "Yes sir."

"Good. Now I expect you to actually recover over these next few days. See if you can nap during the day when you don't feel like doing anything. Just make sure you get your daily workouts in, and you better eat too." He lightly shoved Six. "I don't wanna have to force feed you dammit. Jun was the same way for a bit."

"Must be an ONI thing." Six suggested jokingly. "You are telling me, alright then. I'm heading off to see if I can catch a few more winks. Just thought i'd give you a rundown, make sure you were alright. Try not to stay out too long soldier." He turned off and began to head back towards base. "Yes sir" Six said as Carter waved him off. Six took a relaxing breath as he soothed himself. He stared up into the night sky a bit longer before turning around and looking into the brush. Surely enough he could see that same amber figure as always, hiding out behind a tree. He knew that they saw each other, so he waved at the figure while turning and following suit of Carter.

' _Their companionship is remarkable. They actually care for each other like family. We may treat each other as brothers and sisters, but in the covenant there is still so many unspoken morals that get tossed around that makes it harder to really feel like you belong. Being injured in a battle and returning without finishing off your opponent is seen as a sign of weakness for not going down with honor. It's either kill with honor or die with honor. No retreating to save your hide. No seeing doctors to make sure you can get your wounds healed. Nothing. The code is a harsh one, but they follow it willingly without any complaint. I think it's safe to assume that I wish I had what he had. We most of the time just act like a bunch of big headed brutes…'_ she thought to herself as he walked away. She turned back as well, heading back to her ship and deciding to undergo her first mission for the humans. She was going to see what she could do in order to help them progress, and she knew the perfect person to talk with.

 **Heyo! Thought I would leave it off here and go ahead with a small little filler chapter. Chapter 6 will be the nightfall Mission incase you want to skip chapter 5 (when its out that is). Its been really fun working on this story, and I can't wait to get to certain missions that pull your heartstrings. I surely hope you enjoyed, and I love all of you. Thank you for reading. I'll catch ya later!**

 **~Red**


	5. Chapter 5: The Dark Zone

Chapter 5: The Dark Zone

 _July 31st, 2552, makeshift base in the middle of a secluded forest, Eposz_

It had been quite a while since Six had done anything productive. He had nothing to do after he was cleared from the doctor. All he did day in and out was work out, eat, and patrol the forest area. Noble team was in and out as they made errands for their next upcoming mission, that they still haven't properly figured out yet. Despite what Carter said, Six still ended up awake and wandering at 03:00, and he normally went to the clearing to see if Thaya came back around with some info. That, of course, was just wishful thinking. Right now, Six was out on another patrol, outfitted in his armor and all of his weapons. He had two new devices on his belt however. It was two little hand held devices that looked like smaller, more advanced radios.

As he walked with his DMR in hand, he would check his surroundings for just about anything. He would see footprints left by animals, some by some marines, and occasionally some left by a Spartan. Most likely himself due to his time, constantly spending his time outside training whenever he felt needed. One of the things he really started to do is he would go out in a clear area, and train with the sword. He had Kat check it for how it worked, and sure enough she found the ins and outs in no time. She found a way to charge the battery for him, so she went ahead and charged it up for him so he didn't have to worry about it dying on him, and even supplied him with a backup power source should he need it in a clutch situation.

"What is she doing right now?" He said out loud to himself, getting a bit worried as he made his way over to a very familiar trail. What he didn't know, was that up above him a couple light years away, Thaya was on her way to reach this very minute. She had some revelations to reveal to him that might help him for the mission Noble can't seem to figure out.

 ***Earlier***

Thaya made her way to the bridge, where the shipmaster as well as many elites and jackals were seen either sitting down in computers to check diagnostics or running to others to help out. The shipmaster of this CSO class supercarrier was none other than Field Marshal Iro 'Ronam.

As Thaya approached, Iro turned upon hearing the elegant footsteps behind him. Once they reached an appropriate distance, they saluted each other due to similar ranks and aspirations. "What can I Help you with, Sister Thaya 'Vadam?" He asked with a booming noble tone.

"I wish to know more about these 'Dark Zones' that you and others talk about. I have been far too busy planet side to keep touch with our current motives." She said as they both turned to look out the bridges main window.

"Hmm, indeed. You have been gone quite a lot. I hope you are accomplishing something in your endeavors. Any information important enough to share yet sister?" He tilted his head as he looked down upon her. She nodded in response, "One thing I know certain, is that the data chip recovered by the demons is located in an underground sanction of the base you attacked. You need to be more mindful Iro, what if you would have damaged the data module?" Iro snorted rather angrily.

"I know, it was a bold move. The prophets have scolded me enough for the choice I made. I do not wish for you to scold me too." He said, now more annoyed. Thaya shook her head. "It is not place nor do I care enough to scold you. Just be more careful, idiot." She finished off quietly. Iro scoffed at her insult, but merely shoved it aside. Unbeknownst to her, there was something that spiked in Iro everytime he was in her presence. It wasn't just a potential mate like she thinks it is, he actually cares for her.

"Located in 'Szurdok Ridge', these so called 'Dark Zones' Thaya, are a bunch of our communication blocker pylons that are stationed in specific chokepoints to change the flow of the battlefield. We are mainly using it to build up our forces so we can attack on command. Plus, its perfect protection for the spire, which will greatly please the prophets. The humans are sure send a big attack force at our spire, so we shall use our forces to flank them from behind, and demolish these so called demons right on the battlefield! I'll bring you back the head and helmet of the demon you fought." He said with generosity.

Iro couldn't see it, but her heart sank when he said something like that. She calmed herself down quickly and managed to not seem off. "I greatly appreciate the offer brother, but I wish to skewer him with my own blade." Iro seemed displeased, but ended up nodding to her anyway. "As you see fit Thaya."

"I thank you for letting me in on your war plans Iro. Might I add that it's a pretty smart one too. Let's hope that your plan becomes a fruitial victory in our effort to slay these rodents on reach. Once we are done with that, we shall have all the artifacts and the data left to us by the forerunners." She said, hoping it would get his spirits going.

It had him fired up; a successful little spiel. "Yes Thaya! I am glad you see it from my viewpoint. This is one of the reasons you are the rank of Marshal, your mind is that of an excellent tactician. Much like my own, I should add." Thaya sighed quietly to herself as she brought his inflated ego into it. "Thank you, you are indeed a brilliant warrior. I shall see myself off then. Bridge is yours Field Marshal Iro."

Iro and Thaya saluted each other yet again. Thaya turned around and set off while Iro returned to bark the plans at his men using his boisterous tone. Thaya shook her head as she left the bridge. ' _Time to report to Six.'_ She said to herself.

* **Few minutes after Six's patrol** *

Six had made his way to the same clearing as always, entering his new stance using his sword in one hand and knife in another. He had come there to train of course, but he just really didn't know why it always had to be in this spot. Maybe because of the battle that took place there, as well as the friendship made in the very same spot.

He took off, slashing and stabbing into the air with his new combative style. The way he flowed was like that of an action movie, utilizing grapples and kicks to help him even further. He would practice anything, what would happen if they enemy were to grab his sword hand? He either kicks, stabs at the enemy with his left hand knife, or he sheathes his knife while dropping the sword. This confusement allows him to hook his whole arm over the enemy as he grabs the sword with his left hand and attacks yet again.

He did one final move as he swung his legs up and jumped in a spiral-esque movement. Landing one foot down, he swung his whole body as he carried his sword across the stomach of an invisible enemy, landing in a kneeling position. These moves are fast and mobile, meant to confuse the enemy while out manoeuvring them. Should he mess up, it could end up pretty bad for him.

"An impressive display Noble Six, your skill with the sword has increased greatly." A voice sprung out from behind him. He knew that voice all too well at this point. It held nobility and a strong sense of courage as it sung through reaches sun filled, crisp air. He got up and turned around, turning off his sword and sure enough, the crimson goddess of death revealed herself from her cloak.

"When you are forced to fight so many that wield a sword, you pick up on a thing or two. I guarantee you that if we were to spar now, we would be surprised by how our dances have changed. Perhaps we should dance another time, we are in broad daylight. It has barely touched two o'clock, yet you have come to me with the sun basking down on our meeting. Have you come with information?" Thaya picked up how he was changing the way he spoke, and she couldn't tell if it was to mimic their ways of speech or if it was to make her feel more comfortable with her English. That, she knows not.

"I do indeed. I have acquired some… Intel on a certain area known as the 'Dark Zone'. Are you aware of such a term?" She asked intently. Six nodded, "Yeah, Jun was mentioning it with Kat during our last meeting, but we didn't have enough Intel to run it. We also didn't have a follow up plan. Once we figure it out, we will tell our Colonel and we will set off; your information could be the deciding factor in this." Six put his sword on his belt as he waited for her response.

She understood what he meant and nodded. "Here is what I have. There is a covenant jammer pylon located somewhere in Szurdok Ridge. You'll know once you get close, it's like all your electronics go haywire. Iro is trying to impress the prophets by building an army in the dark zone so that if you attack the Spire, used to cloak and transport ships, you'll be flanked and outnumbered." She explained.

"Damn, that was the one mission we were probably going to do. We all could have been slaughtered were it not for this warning. At the meeting tonight I have to persuade them to look towards another mission." He said, steadily getting worried.

"I have given them some information of that data module I let you get away with, so be forewarned, this information came at a cost. Sword Base could become a target again at some point." She pointed out, but Six brushed it off.

"Not a problem, we already figured as much. No need to worry. Thank you for the heads up." He took a deep breath as he began to think. "Now, I probably shouldn't come out with all this information, as it will probably look fishy. I'll see if I can get them to investigate the dark zone. I know Jun will probably agree to it. I can work around it as needed. Okay, good. It might work." He said to himself out loud. He walked over to Thaya and grabbed her hand. "Thank you, you might have just saved all of our lives."

Thaya, once again, didn't really know how to react. "I'm… just doing what I think is right. Our ancestors were not as cruel as we are now, I feel as if they would be proud and realize that we are doing wrong." Six smiled as he gently squeezed her hand. "I trust you, you'll do what's right." He slowly let go of her hand, and she spoke up. "But, what if I am lying to you? What if I'm feeding this to the prophets and setting up ambushes every step you take? How can you trust an enemy? We have been your enemy your whole life?!" She shouted. Six shook his head. "Maybe so, but your people aren't like this. I know it had to be a forced hand. I will do whatever it takes to achieve peace among the races. I'll die for this cause. Count on it." He said with pride.

"Don't you hate us? How is it that you can't even feel repulsed being in the presence of my kind. You let two zealots die with honor, and showed them no ill will. You did the same for me after I ambushed you. How do you not feel such hatred… weren't we the reason your parents are dead?" She asked, her tone growing somber as she continued.

Six hesitated a bit to think on how he should word such a response. He eventually got the courage to let his heart spill, clutching a fist and letting his mind soar. "Maybe I do hate the them for what they did to me. Maybe I hate them because of the amount of pain they have caused for me and everyone else. People, young and old, have been butchered by the covenant all because of those fuckin' prophets and their lies! They will dispatch anyone that get in their way, even their own soldiers. Maybe I just hate everything about this life. The life I have grown accustomed to; having to kill other people because of the crimes they commited. Having to kill enemies that dare invade and attack us when we didn't throw the first blow. I hate having to be used as a weapon of mass destruction. I can hardly have a normal life knowing that my brothers and sisters next to me could die any moment, and I get scolded for trying to protect everyone. It's just not plausible. 'No more soloing the mission Six. Don't you dare put yourself in harm's way again. We are a team, we do it safe and by the books.' That's why I am a lone wolf at heart. It's where my functionality is at its highest. I have grown to love Noble team like family in such a short amount of time and I have to constantly think about what were to happen if I were to lose them. I don't want it to happen. I've seen enough death for a series of lifetimes. That's why I want peace through the universe, and it's so farfetched I can hardly believe I still clutch to it." As his emotions poured from him, Thaya felt a sense of fear in her. She felt as if the entire soul of the man was being casted in front if her. She is afraid to see what will happen when he finally loses it.

His fists clenched even tighter as he continued to preach on, "It's weak… I'm a Spartan. I'm a weapon made to have little to no emotion, and yet here I am. I worry for my teammates, I get angry and lose my mind at the drop of a hat. My CO did everything to rid me of such emotions, but alas, here I am. I suppose he did fix me… no matter how many I kill, I feel no sadness. No matter how many friends have fallen, I can't shed a tear. It's… inhumane. Worse than the monsters in your own military. These hands are scarred, and stained. My mind will forever be haunted with the people I have had to dispatch. I need peace in my life, either alive or dead. I just need it. If you really wish to betray me now, then do it." He got down on his knees and put his head down with his arms out.

"Do it now Thaya, do what you think needs to be done. In the end, you will see the truth. The prophets are the true heretics." He closed his eyes, and heard the sound of footsteps approaching him. He doesn't know why he did this, but there was so many things pent up from the past few days, that he just needed to say it. All of it. Surprisingly, he didn't feel anything afterwards. What he did feel however, was a hand on his shoulder. His arms slowly went back down to his side as he felt another hand lift his chin up to meet amber eyes, staring right into his black visor.

"You need not worry Noble Six. I do not wish to betray you… You just need to be wary of who you put your trust into. I do not wish for you to perish later on down the line due to this. Have faith that I am your ally, no matter what happens." Thaya said in a soothing voice. It sang in his eardrums, the way she elegantly carried herself was one to be envious of.

"We will make it through this, and I will do all I can to make sure we can save lives on both ends. You said so yourself, we must make some sacrifices in order to save many. I do not hate you for doing what you do. If they wished to meet their end, I feel happy knowing they met it by such an honorable, fearful, and skilled warrior like yourself."

She offered a hand, and Six took her hand once again to let himself up. "I thank you, for everything. I needed that. Here Thaya, take this." He grabbed one of the devices off his belt and hands it to her, which she takes diligently. "What is this for?" She asked very curiously. "It's a device that we can communicate if we can't make it to each other. If you ever need to tell me something, give me a shout. I'll respond. Just remember my name, you'll understand what I mean" He smiled under his visor, and she smiled just as warmly as he did. "Thank you Noble Six. I shall keep this close." Six chuckled. "I'm glad. Well, I shall head off and speak with my team during the meeting tonight. Hopefully we will get something done. What shall you do in all of this?"

Their hands parted as she pondered on what she should do. "I suppose what I'm supposed to. I will try to find information on some artifacts that will please them without having them on my case. If it puts anyone in danger, I am sorry." She bowed her head, but Six rubbed it off to the side. "No no, you have to do what you can in order to stay in the note worthy position. I thank you. Goodbye Thaya, until next time." They waved each other off as they headed their separate ways. They are on opposite ends, but are two sides of the same coin. Even on opposite ends of the world, it seemed like they were destined to bring things together. With that being said, they depart for their own respected objectives for the day.

 ***Much Later***

Noble had eaten their respected meals, and all formed around the table. There was a bunch of papers in the table with different pictures and data on respected points throughout the region. They all were looked like cultists, with them all being stripped to their nanosuits, a t-shirt, and shorts as they sat at the table to debate. They had been arguing for quite a while already.

"I say we just go ahead and go for the spire. Take out the bitch before it can really be used." Emile said leaning back in his chair, with Kat scoffing in annoyance. "Are you even listening!? They have to be expecting that! We would have to create some sort of diversion or some sort of panic in order to disrupt their flow. We would have to have lots of firepower too, otherwise it's just a pointless endeavor." Carter and Jun nodded, while Jun just sat with his arms crossed.

"We could always stealth op it. They might expect the attack yes, but if it's a well executed stealth op, they will never catch on." Jun suggested. Jorge chuckled a bit, "Not everyone is willing to role with such an option." He said as Jun sighed. "What about the Dark zone? We have to figure out what the hell that is." Carter said with Emile sucking his teeth. "Nah, man. Let's just stop over thinking this." Carter looked confused, "It's not over thinking if it's for the betterment of all. Don't be so lax." He said in a stern tone. He then dragged his eyes over to Six, who was always listening intently but not saying a word.

"Six, you have been attending these meetings and haven't said a damn thing. Come on, throw something out." Carter demanded. Six looked around and saw that all eyes were on him. He leaned forward on the table and cleared this throat. "Here is the only thing I've got, this dark zone we keep talking about." He grabbed the map showing the area of the suspected dark zone. "It's close by the spire from the likes if it. If I had to guess, that dark zone is really like a giant jammer. For all we know, they could have an army under that damn zone waiting for us to strike that spire, all to flank-"

"Flank us from behind. Of course! Why didn't I realize that from the start." Kat said with Six, nodding as he continued. "So, I'm thinking we do both. We can go stealth op ON the Dark Zone, gather some Intel and clear out the area. Once we do that, that day we will launch an all out assault on the spire. They will have nothing to block us out with, and no reinforcements from behind to flank. We will have them right where we want them." Once he finished up, he leaned back and waited for the debate to start up.

Nobody said a thing. Emile mouthed "wtf" to Jorge as Jun sat with arms crossed. "It could work. That's what we should do commander." Kat said after a bit of pondering. "What's the roles? Who goes and who stays behind?"

"I'm going in the stealth op obviously." Jun remarked. It earned a quick little chuckle out if Jorge, with him looking at him with a confused look. "Who would go with Jun? Would we need someone up that late?"

"I think Kat should be on Coms, feeding us Intel while we do the same for her. I'll record anything that we find. You, Jorge, and Emile would tuck in for the attack on the spire. I will accompany Jun on the stealth. I think we are the most capable when it comes to keeping things quiet." Jun had no arguments whatsoever. Emile threw his arms up. "What? You trying to say I can't cut a stealth mission? I can do stealth."

"Emile you are the loudest mofo in this room. Don't even play around like that." Six said, causing Noble to laugh as a unit. "Man whatever, didn't wanna do none of that anyway."

"I think it's settled. You should have spoke up sooner. I'll dial it in for command tomorrow. Everyone get some shut eye. I'll be sure to give you a debrief on when we move out. Six, Jun, Kat. Make sure you get some good sleep for the Night op. Don't need you sleeping in the middle of battlefield. Six, I need to talk to you so stay behind. Everyone else feel free to break off."

"Yes sir." They all said as they got up from their chairs and went off into their respective quarters. Carter and Six stayed at the table and waited for it to clear out. "What is it Sir? Something wrong?" Carter shook his head. "No, it's just your armor. We noticed that there was damage on certain parts where it could be a problem. The only one that seems fine enough to stay are your tac pad, helmet,and lower body. Your shoulder pieces and chest piece gotta go." Six was confused as to why he would have to do that, but he supposed he probably had been the person to wear his armor without upgrading or changing in the longest. "Suppose your right sir. What will I do?"

"Technicians will be over tomorrow to take your messed up pieces. You'll place an order in for your new pieces and they will match the colors for you. Take this," he handed him a pad with a list of armors on it. "Just in case you forgot." Six nodded as Carter got up from the table. "That will be all Six. You should get some sleep once you are done here."

"Yes sir. Thank you." He said as he walked off, but he stayed to look at the list, viewing what the armor would look like. "I've used that armor for so long now, I hadn't realized it was starting to get jacked." It took him quite a bit to figure out what he wanted, but he decided to get unique. He selected the same Tactical/Patrol body piece that Jun had, but took off the ghillie net, replacing it with his collar from the collar/breached piece. He decided it needed something more, so he decided to get a spot where he can attach anything he wanted. Whether it be a ammo pack, a clip, or a radio perhaps. It would look stock, until he gets it and puts something on it. Other than the collar and missing ghillie, it should look normal. For shoulders, he went with sniper left, to have a fun little way to store bullets. For his right, he was getting the security like Emile. It won't be as cool without the Kukri, but he felt like this would be an okay upgrade to his older armor. Even Jorge upgraded his armor, and Halsey didn't like that very much. Overall, his armor would be a lot more sleek and have a lot more mobility.

After that, Six headed straight to his room. He hoped he could get some sleep for once. He knows he will wake up early, but for once we would like to get some extra hours in. His communicator sat on a desk over near his bed, just incase anything ever came through. He walked over to his armor in the wall (from the machine), and upon a closer inspection, he did start noticing some ugly things. His shoulder pieces looked like they were scratched up by a cat, with dings bending them in and chips off their corners. How this happened he had no idea. It definitely wasn't by anything normal. His chest piece seemed fine, but if he were to turn it around or maybe look at internals, it would probably be a different story. "They better keep the color." He said staring into his helmet. "As long as I have armor, I think I'll be fine." He went over to his bed and laid down. He leaned over to the radio and stared at it for a few seconds before closing his eyes.

 ***Elsewhere***

Thaya had slipped out of her armor, and into her bed robes. She overheard that Iro was going to boast to the prophets about his little army in the dark zone, but it would take a few days for them to convene and listen to what their pride filled marshal would have to tell them. She sighed, stretching out and yawning as she went over to her bed and slowly descended onto the overwhelming softness that made up her bed. The device that Six had given to her was placed on a little stand of sorts next to her bed.

She wanted to fiddle around with it, so she rolled over to her side and grabbed it, rolling back onto her back and inspecting it in the dim light. It had a button in the middle, which would light up a green light when she pressed it. ' _Must be the activation button'_ she said to herself as she inspected it even more. The light went off after a few seconds. There was another button on the side that when she pressed it, made a red light appear with a weird noise following. There were two dials on the other side, which was probably channel selection and volume.

She pressed down the button and held it once again, but it sounded like static. Lowering the volume a bit, she inspected the channel dial and saw the human numbers. "Noble Six… that must be this one." She turned the dial over to the number Six while still holding down the button. A noise came through like a beep on both hers, and another one. It no longer had static.

She jumped a bit when it made the beep noise, but what happened next surprised her even more. "Hello?" Came through, and it was in Sangheili. "H-Hello?" She responded. The voice on the device was a lot deeper and creepier sounding compared to any she has heard in her com devices.

"Thaya, it's me. Noble Six. What's wrong?" She was surprised it was Six due to the tone of his voice. "Oh Six, I didn't recognize you due to the tone of your voice through this device. It's astounding that it can reach me without any sort if static."

"They were made pretty well, it should be able to reach even farther, but let's not test that. Is something wrong?" He asked intently, still speaking in Sangheili.

"No, I am fine. I was just seeing how to use it and such and I may have woken you up due to my curiosity. I apologize." She stated sincerely.

"No, don't worry about it. I was trying to sleep but I haven't been successful as of late." He explained.

"Ah, I'm sorry to hear that. Did things go well? What is your mission?"

"Quite a lot of arguing as usual. I managed to get them to agree on our plan to strike the Dark Zone and clear it out. Then as soon as the sun rises up, we will attack the Spire."

"The prophets will be very displeased at that. Iro worked hard on the Dark Zone as well. It could he a nice little blow on the private areas." She said, trying to use a more human type expression.

"A hit under the belt hopefully. Something could go very wrong, that's for sure. But, whatever. We will manage. Once my commander talks with the Colonel about it, we should be able to pull this thing off." He said filled with courage.

"I believe you'll make it through. Now that I know how to work this thing, I'll let you know if anything changes."

"Thank you Thaya. I'll leave you to rest. Make sure you don't turn this device off. Once its on, it regulates itself. It will turn on when I contact you and will turn off if remained idle for too long. So no worries. Alright, Goodnight now." He said, letting go of the button to talk. "Okay, roger that. Goodnight Six." She said back as they both turned in for the night.

The mission was a stretch, and many things could go wrong with the whole operation. But if successful, it could be a proper first step into showing the covenant that we are letting reach go. Sword Base should have been the first hint, but maybe this attack will be a bigger one.

 **Heyo! Sorry it's so short, but that's what it was supposed to be. Just a short little filler in between Sword base and Nightfall. I'll go ahead and start on nightfall, and fasten your seat belts. It will be longer than the rest. (It will make up for this filler.) I hope you guys are okay with an armor change. It was a story driven decision, not because I wish to change it lol. When you have had it for so long and haven't done much to it (plus Six gets into a lot of crazy situations), then you tend to get kinda roughed up and worn. You could skip this one if you'd like. Any who, thank you for the support everyone. I love ya,**

 **~Red**


	6. Chapter 6: Nightfall

Chapter 6: Nightfall

 _August 11th-12th, 2552 Szurdok Ridge_

 _26:30 Hours_

A Phantom flies by the cliff face with its search light on. Jun emerges from a concealed position behind a rock as the dropship passes. He nods to Six. "Nightfall mission underway." Six says in Sangheili, holding something attached to his chest. Six follows Jun along the cliff edge, easing his way to make sure he didn't go tumbling. Six was outfitted with his new armor, a new coat of midnight black and blue. His visor, had gotten repainted to be a tint of blue. He didn't mind all that much, but he just now felt a whole lot different. His custom body piece felt nice though, and he and Thaya's radio was in place on his chest piece, with an ammo punch being placed to the other side if it. He had left behind his assault rifle and instead was equipped with a sniper rifle, alongside a DMR, suppressed magnum, and his sword-knife combo.

"Recon Team Bravo reporting: Three and Six in position. It's starting to get crowded up here, Kat." Jun said into Coms, with Kat responding.

"Then we're closing in. Report any Covenant structures or devices. Direct action may be necessary."

"Copy that. (chuckling) When Kat runs an op, direct action is always necessary." Jun and Six kneel down upon seeing some enemies out in the distance. "I like it. I think this will go smoothly. You and me will make this look like child's play." Six said, with him extending his fist. Jun bumped it chuckling. "Damn straight. Here, take this." He handed Six a sniper magazine, which he took and put in the pouch on the back of his waist.

"You may need these. High-velocity, armor-piercing. They'll take the hat off an Elite at two thousand yards. And they ain't cheap." Six laughed a bit as he loaded some sniper rounds into his shoulder piece. "I like the new armor Six, that piece looks like mine." Jun said as he pointed to the chest. "It is, we both have the packs and our knives are down low. Bare minimum for our agile builds. However, I left behind the ghillie suit for my metal guard here, and then I added a magnet here where the radio is. That's how it's there." Six explained.

"Kinda looks like you took the Commando, my piece, and the collar/breacher piece and mixed them all together." Jun remarked. "Sorta, if that's how you want to see it. It's fine by me. Let's go crack some heads." Jun and Six head further along the ledge, Jun reaches a boulder and starts to climb it.

"Mm. I'll be in touch." He waves Six off as Six slides down the ledge to the ground below.

"Recon Bravo, the sector ahead is definitely dark to electronic surveillance." Kat said through the coms.

"Covenant can block our instruments?" Jun asked to as means to clarify.

"So it would seem, and Command wants to know what they're hiding." Kat responded.  
Six heads up along another ledge. An Elite Minor stands watch over the area, back facing them, while a few Grunts sleep nearby.

"Elite. He's yours, do it quiet." Noble Six nods as he put his sniper on his back and eased over to the Elite. He drew his blade with his left hand and got so close, he could hear the breaths from the foe. In a swift movement, he grabbed the mouth of the elite and jammed it closed with his intense strength, kicked it in the back of the leg hard enough to cause him to fall, and stabbed the elite right in the throat. "Shhhhhhh. I didn't want to do this you know." He whispers in Sangheili as the elite takes its dying breaths, wrangling and wiggling under his grip. He eventually stopped moving, so Six let him go and watched him drop beside him. Wiping the blood off his blade, Jun regroups with Six.

"Not bad." Six then puts his blade back and equips his pistol. It didn't take much effort to walk around and pop all the sleeping grunts right in the brains. After he eliminates the Grunts, he reloads his pistol and puts it away to pull out his sniper. As Noble continues forward, they eventually reach a Covenant-controlled complex.

"Recon Bravo to Noble Two, stand by for contact report." Jun says into coms.

"Standing by to copy, over." Kat responds.

"We have eyes on multiple hostiles patrolling a settlement. This what we're looking for, Kat?" Jun asked.

"Negative. Too small, you're not in the dark zone yet. Engage at your own discretion, but keep moving." She responded back.

"You heard her, Six. Drop those tangoes." Six closed his left eye and peered into the scope of the sniper. He scanned three elites walking on a catwalk, and decided that would be his best choice. ' _One major, one minor, and one ranger. I'll take the ranger out first_ … _Let's go!'_ he said in his thoughts, steadying his aim and aligning his crosshair on the head of the ranger. ***BAKOW, BANG, BANG!*** Six shot three shots into the elites as fast as he could, the shots echoing throughout the area. Jun opened fire upon many more tangos down below. Six, surprisingly, nailed all three perfect on the head and all three dropped before they knew what happened. He looked down quickly and fired one last shot at a Elite Minor down below, causing it's shields to break.

"Let's get em Six!" Jun yelled as they both reloaded their snipers. Jun stayed back, but Six drew his DMR while placing the Sniper on his back, and went for a full on frontal assault.

Both of the Spartans were tearing through the enemy forces. "Are you dead yet? No? You will be!" Jun said, laying into them with his sniper. After eliminating a few more of the Covenant troops, a Phantom shows up. "Incoming. Looks like we really pissed them off." They got into good firing positions and took shots into the incoming enemy forces. Jun fired onto the Rangers as they jet packed out of the phantom while Six took care of ground forces like jackals and grunts. "Don't show off just yet Jun!" Six yelled as he tossed a frag into the group of grunts and jackals landing from the phantom. The elites managed to dodge away.

"Don't be so jealous Six. I sleep with this rifle, you mess around with a sword."

"But man does it feel good to have a sniper again." Six retorted. He really hadn't used a sniper in such a long time, but having one again felt great. After running his current mag dry, he swapped back over to his sniper and placed a shot right into the skull of a ranger planted on the ground, killing not only the elite but some grunts behind him. "I see I have some competition." Jun said on coms, continuing to unleash heavy fire.

While reloading his sniper, Six was caught off guard by a plasma grenade landing next to him. "Shit!" he said as he rolled away as fast as he could. The explosion went off as he rolled and his shields caught the end of it. "Go Six, I got you covered!" Jun yelled, pretty much reading Six as he hauled ass into cover to regain his shields.

"Frag out! Hah!" Jun yelled as he reloaded while tossing a nade into a cluster of enemies in cover. As the covenant dispersed, Jun fired into them again. "Get the green demon!" A major yelled as they pushed Jun. Six had reloaded his DMR, and took this as a good opportunity to catch them. "You forgot about me you bastard!" Six yelled in Sangheili as he fired as fast as he possibly could into the head of the Major. It was the fastest Jun had ever heard a DMR being fired. So fast that its shields melted down and the rest of the mag was entered into its skull. How he managed to control the recoil is beyond him. "Damn Six, that was crazy as hell!" he said, following it up with crazed laughter.

Six and Jun fired off their remaining shots into the dispersed Jackals and grunts. They eliminate the rest of the Covenant in the area "Clear! All right, let's take this little trail and go in deeper." Jun said as he looked over to Six, waiting for him to head over. "Roger," Six said as he and went and continued onward on a trail behind the buildings, going further into the complex, soon finding an area with more Covenant troops. "So we aren't in the Dark Zone just yet, but electronics are still kinda hazy in this area. This all has to connect with the spire right?" Jun asked quizzingly.

"Yeah, we only caught glimpses of the spire though. We have no idea what we are up against, and no idea what this dark zone is here for. We are going based off a hunch really. So here is to hoping." Six explained.

"Right…" Jun followed back. While they were walking, something caught their attention. They both saw their radar light up like a Christmas tree, so they both got down low and had their rifles ready.

"We got hostiles near. I'll take a higher view, you just do what you do best." Jun whispered. Six nodded as they split off and got into their respective positions. The older buildings seemed to act as great defense portions for the covenant, but they weren't exactly ready for two Spartans to be at their doorstep despite hearing gunshots. Six readied his sniper, aiming down the sights and zoning in on the head of an unsuspecting Ultra.

Six slowly pulled the trigger and watched as the shields dissipated, with the helmet of the ultra being launched off its head while purple blood spattered. "We are under attack!" A major yelled as the jackals and grunts jumped and ran into formation. "Hahaha! Let's do this!" Jun said as they began to fire off their sniper rounds into any target asking for it. Jun went for the major posted up on the building while Six took care if the minor and his squad. "Demons! Slaughter them now!" Another Major yelled as he ran into cover, letting his teammates fight Jun and Six. "I love when it makes that sound." Jun remarked as he placed a bullet into the head of the major firing on his position from the building.

"Minor down, reloading." Six says as he ducks behind his cover and swaps mags. His radar was a bit iffy from being in the dark zone, but he could clearly see some red dots coming from his seven o'clock. Swapping over to his DMR, he rolled out of his cover and aimed down his sights to see a flanking jackal squad. He took out it's leader with a needles rifle first, as he could have been dangerous at such a close range. He strafed side to side as he continued his pattern of shooting the jackals in the hand to cause them to reveal their head, and then popping them right in the noggin. Jun was busy clearing out all the rest of the troops way out in front of Six, even firing onto some troops he saw down a leading trail. The two were actually make pretty quick work of the forces, as it seems like the whole bulk of their army was mainly jackal, skirmisher, and grunt forces. " _Iro must have his main Sangheili forces at the actual spire."_ Six thought to himself.

"Visual on targets." Jun said as he fired upon anything he could see from his vantage point. "You like that?" He asked as he laid a round right into the dome of a poor little grunt, causing it to travel through and hit a jackal in the body. "Targets clear here, I'll move up onto the trail ahead. Care to cover me?" Six asked as he sprinted around the complex.

"Please, I'm pretty much mopping it up now." Jun said a bit snarky as he reloaded his sniper, peering back over the railing and firing at a shouting elite. Six made his way over to a shield placed on the trail and took cover behind it, occasionally peaking out and firing at enemies that give him a good sightline. The sounds of plasma whizzing by his helmet as he goes back into cover is truly a sound to remember. He may have shields to protect him, but he has heard of a Spartan going down by a single well placed plasma shot to the chest. Even with such advanced armors, it just sometimes isn't enough against such weaponry. We may be able to survive if it doesn't hit any vitals, but that is a slim to none.

As Jun gave him covering fire, his shield began to change to a red color. "Shit, gotta move." He said as he came out guns blazing, pushing the enemies back as he made his way to the next shield. "You get the rest Jun, while they are focused on me." Jun snickered as he hopped down from his little spot and began a slow push down the trail, firing his sniper relentlessly. "Oooh, headshot!" He said as he pushed forward. Six grabbed the radio on his chest and leaned his head into it. "We are getting close I believe. We have made quite a bit of progress already." He let go of the radio and pushed up with Jun now, firing onto the final enemies. Once they cleared it up, they reloaded their weapons and slowly pressed onwards, hearing quite a bit of noise up ahead. "What was that Six? You said something but I didn't catch all of it." Jun asked quizzingly.

"Ahh, nothing. I was just talking to myself is all." He responded, rather calmly at that. He had to make sure that his tone wasn't off putting in order to keep Thaya's existence a secret. "Right, let's continue then shall we?" Jun asked as Six nodded. Pressed on they did, but the noises were getting louder and louder, and they had no idea what the hell it could even be. "The hell is that noise? It just keeps getting louder and louder?"

"No idea, lets hop up on that group of rocks there, get a good vantage point of it." Six responded, with them both jumping up an assortment of big boulders. Jun and Six reach the top with their snipers at the sniper ready, and take notice of a clearing where some native large creatures are attacking Covenant troops.

"Look at that!" Jun says loudly while still whispering. Six didn't know what the hell to think, so he just aimed his rifle down range and kept it trained on the creatures as they rampaged. They were making quick work of an assortment of grunts and skirmishers. After eliminating the Covenant, the creatures notice Jun and Noble Six, and begin to charge them.

"Oh shit. Major enemy, incoming!" Jun and Six, from the safety of their perch, fired their rifles into the heads of the two creatures heading for them. It was like firing a .22 at a bear, as the creatures sustained many AP sniper rounds right into their head and not retaining much damage. "Come on! We have to take them down somehow!" Six shouted as the creatures roared out, causing Jun and Six to stumble a little bit. The force behind their roars matched those of a mythical dragon. "I have an idea! Distract them!" Six said as he went back from where they previously came from. Jun retained his fire from his perch, but the creatures kept roaring and throwing debris at him. "What the hell?! Your idea is to turn tail?!" He yelled, angry that he is left to deal with the monsters. In a few seconds however, Six was seen running back around the corner with two little blue balls attached to his belt.

"We will see if they like these!" Six yelled as he ran and jumped back up the rocks to get the high ground again. He held his rifle in his left hand while arming a plasma nade in his right. "Roar you big bitch. Come on!" He shouted, while Jun simultaneously shoots one of the creatures in the head. The other scrambled around to find something heavy to throw. The one still near them reared back and roared at them again. With a swift movement, Six chucked a plasma grenade into the mouth of the monster as hard as he could in order to make sure the roar couldn't veer it off course. Sure enough, the grenade stuck to its mouth and exploded, causing its blood to spray everywhere as it fell down, mouth and jaw charred from the searing burns of the plasma explosion. The sizzling it made was surely a nasty sound.

"Oh god, that was unexpected." Jun commented as Six jumped down and chased after the other creature. "What the- A heads up would suffice!" Jun yelled as he fired on the other creature fumbling around to find a nice rock to crush them. As he neared, he armed the grenade and stood a good little bit away from it in order not to get stepped on. "Come on you ugly bastard! Make a move!" Six shouted as the creature growled, picking up a big boulder after a bit of searching. "Oh shit, Six back up!" Jun ordered, but Six ignored.

The creature turned with the boulder held above its head, rearing to slam it down onto Six. "Six! Move!" Jun yelled again, but was surprised to see a bright blue light getting tossed into the face of the creature. Six turned around and hauled ass as it exploded, causing the creature to drop the boulder on itself as it fell.

Six stopped his running to catch his breath, turning around and seeing the aftermath of the situation. "Damn… that was some gruesome deaths for those things." He said panting as Jun rushed over to him. Their adrenaline was pumping from seeing such a new creature. "Yeah, it may have been overkill but it sure saved our skin. Kat, pick any of that up?" Jun said into the coms.

"Affirmative, Recon Bravo. It's an indigenous creature, called Gúta. Their aren't too much running around thanks to the covenant. They are on the verge of extinction I'm pretty sure." Kat responded, causing Jun to shrug. "We didn't do it, that's all that matters." Jun and Six gather themselves after a little bit but then continue on, soon finding another trail.

"Six, there's another trail up ahead through the rocks. Let's take it." He ordered. Six followed behind him and took notice of a little green light peering out of a cave up ahead on their left. "See that? Could be some marines." Six said while they went. While taking the trail however, they come across several Moa running off from the gun fire up ahead.

"Gunfire. Magnums, security sidearms. Standard issue." Jun comments as they pass by The moa and enter the cave. The green light was a glow stick next to a dead marine, holding a sniper and some grenades. "Damn, sorry soldier. I will take that." Six said as he crouched over by the dead marine and stripped him of his sniper ammo. He then topped it off by taking out the sniper mag and pulling the bolt back to get the chambered round.

Standing up, he gathered the sniper ammo and handed them to Jun. "Take em, you have been burning through that ammo more than Jorge does with that minigun of his." Jun nodded, taking it and putting them in their assorted places in his pack. "Let's go help out those marines. Come on." Six lead the way as The two sprinted through the cave, causing the trail to open up to a pumping station. Several militia are under attack by Covenant forces.

"Noble Two, that's some sort of pump station. Got eyes on civilians, I'm thinking more local militia, they've engaged hostiles." Jun said, with Six breaking off to his left. Six went up on a ledge overlooking the whole pump station, and it seems a marine had the same idea as him, since he was now laying dead with a sniper in front of Six. He took whatever ammo he had left on him and put them in his pouch.

"Move to assist. They may have intel we need." Kat responded, causing Jun to get ready.

"You heard her, Six. Keep those civilians alive." Jun said as he moved forward, seeing that Six was in a good sniper position. "Already on it Noble Three." Six said as he shot his rifle, echoing throughout the pump station and scaring the daylights of not only the marines, but the covenant as well. The bullet ended up being lodged in the skull of an Elite Major. "Spartans! They are here!" A marine shouted out as they took cover.

"Give us a hand! Bastards just keep comin'."  
A marine ordered as they and Jun laid fire into the covenant, taking hold of the station above them. Six didn't waste any shots, placing them into any enemy that seemed like it was getting a good angle or was labeled too dangerous to still be walking. An ultra with a Plasma Repeater took note of Six's location and ran off somewhere. "Hell yeah! Take that you ugly freaks!" Another marine shouted as Jun snickered.

Six reloaded frequently as he fired at anything giving him the opportunity. "Jun, they are thinning out. You got some skirmishers on the roof, so I'll break around the left using the bridge. Support the marines." Six explained as he placed his sniper on his back with his DMR and rushed down the hill. "Roger." Jun said as Six reached the end of a bridge and climbed up some rocks. Once he got up, he pulled out his suppressed magnum and walked bridge with his pistol ready. As he neared, he opened fire on some jackals and skirmishers still focused on the marines and Jun. It took them a bit to notice due to their not being much noise coming from Six's pistol, but a heavy grunt noticed him when he saw his buddy drop next to him. "WAAAHHH! The demon is right next to us!" It shouted as it fled, being greeted by a nice sniper shot in the back from jun, causing its little armored fin to break. It made a weird hissing noise as it began to fly around a little bit.

"Hahahahaha! I love it when that happens!" Jun laughed as he and the Marines pushed up into the main courtyard. "Let's take the rest out, come on men!" The leader said as his three men pushed up with Jun, firing at the covenant that entered his sights. Six shot at the jackals as they brought their attention over to Jun, and also fired at the skirmishers on the roof. After a few more exchanged shots between the forces, an echoing sniper shot signified the soldiers current win. "All clear." Six said as he loaded his magnum and went over to the marines as they stood in the center, next to these green briefcases. He holstered his magnum and pulled out his sniper.

"Little more action than we're used to. You Spartans are good in a fight." The leader spoke up. "It's what we are made for, what is your names? I am Noble Six, and that is Noble Three."

"I am Sergeant Evans. The three men I have here is all I have left of my original squad. We got Private First Class Anders, Lance Corporal Dunham, and Specialist Ross. Glad to be on your side Spartans."

"We are just here on reconnaissance. Glad we ran into you. About your squad, I'm sorry. Had we been here a couple days earlier, we may have saved a few more lives. I'll see to it that they are properly avenged. You got my word." Six nodded as he finished, expressing his seriousness towards it.

"I thank you Noble Six. Although, it was our choice to be here. My men laid down their lives for their home. They didn't go out without a fight, that's for sure." He replied, causing Jun to start asking questions.

"What are you doing here? Whole area's supposed to be evacuated."

"Didn't like leaving it to someone else to protect our home. So we came back, for this. We have 'em hidden all over the territory." Evans walked near the three briefcases, and they electronically open to reveal various UNSC weapons. One had an assault rifle, DMR, and magnum. Another had another two DMRs and a magnum, while the final one had a shotgun and a rocket launcher, along with their assorted ammo types. "Damn, that's a lot of fire power there Evans." Six added.

"You know this stuff is stolen." Jun remarked, causing Six to tilt his head in confusion. Evans stood his ground as he raised an eyebrow. "What? You gonna arrest me?"

"No. Gonna steal it back." Jun said with a sly attitude. Six walked over and grabbed some DMR ammo, not taking too much. As Six stands up, he begins to hear a noise he really didn't want to hear right now. "Alright, you guys stock up. Grab whatever you can take and get into defensive positions." The Marines looked confused, but Jun interjected as he saw what Six heard. "Another dropship coming in."

"Oh shit! Okay… Ross! You take the rocket launcher. When you run dry, come back and grab whatever you can, whether it be the shotgun or the DMR. Dunham, you are going to rock with the DMR. You have the marksmanship for it. Anders! Grab that assault rifle and get into defensive positions!" Evans yelled, grabbing his rifle out of the case and moving into his position. "Jun, I need you up on the roof, act like a guardian angel for the marines."

"If you say so." Jun said as he ran up the steps behind him. With everyone in their assorted positions, they were now ready to take on the covenant as they tried to retake the pumping station. As the spirit touched down, the sides opened up and both Six and Jun began to fire at the Elites and Grunts before they could even touch the ground. It was a very disappointing way to go out; dead before you even touch the ground. "No touch down for those guys." Six muttered to himself as the marines got ready for the squad about to press in from the side they couldn't shoot.

Six reloaded his rifle as he heard the sound of an assault rifle go off. "They are coming up from the right side guys!" Anders yelled as he sprayed into an Elite. Once it's shields were down, Dunham placed a nice bullet right into the dome of the elite, causing it to drop in its locked position. "Back up Anders! Get with us!" Yelled Evans as Anders fumbled around trying to get to them. Ross had the rocket placed next to himself incase the time called, but for now he was holding a shotgun. "Take them out!" Evans and Dunham shot into the jackals and grunts as they came onto them, with Anders and Ross spraying into those who got too close. "Reloading!" Shouted Dunham, as Anders peaked up and sprayed into the shield of a jackal major. "I got you covered!" It's shield broke down, but Anders gun ran empty as its shield did. He ducked down to reload, and as he did Dunham shot back up, placing a round into the jackals head. "Clear." Dunham said, lowering his rifle. After the team was finished dealing with the hostiles, a second Phantom is seen in the distance.

"We've got company." Jun says, breaking their short silence. The marines look up to spot the phantom coming in from behind, so they switched their position to make sure they weren't to open. With Jun on one roof, Six decided he should take that high ground advantage as well, so he ran over to the building to his left and went up the stairs onto the roof. With Jun and Six adjacent to each other, there would be an easy mop up. "Alright, me and Jun will tag what we can. You guys get anything that makes it out." Six ordered. "Understood Lieutenant." said Evans as the phantom touched down.

Six wasted no time into putting a bullet into the head of the grunt on the plasma turret. "Damn! Stole my kill Six!" Jun said, causing Six to laugh. "You're too slow." Six said back. "We will see about that..." Jun remarked, proceeding to snipe at four separate grunts as the phantom doors opened up. Six chuckled to himself as he aimed down and sniped the domes of the elite Majors and Ultras. The two Majors had no luck in surviving, but the Ultras managed to tank his final two shots due to their shield upgrades. "Reloading, cover me." Six said, ducking down a bit as he reloaded. The covenant forces jumped out, and a swarm of grunts and jackals rushed out with their Ultra leaders darting into cover to regain his shields.

"More inbound. Tangos coming your way Evans, get ready." Jun said as he began to pluck off some jackals that gave the slightest angle of their body. Six popped back up, noticing that the Ultras were now out of sight. Looking out a bit, he swapped his sniper with his DMR on his back, and jumped down from his rooftop to flank the covenant as they rushed towards the marines. As soon as he landed, he aimed up and began to fire at the grunts already running for the Marines. "Behind us! One of them is behind us!" A grunt yelled as it fleed, causing others to do so as well. The Ultras formed together in their cover, with Plasma Repeaters at the ready. "Grrrr… those damn Unggoy are so skittish. Nothing but impudent pawns! Let's go brother, let us take out these humans and the demons guarding them." One Ultra said to the other. They nodded to each other and roared out as they both charged head on at the Marines, blocking themselves with Jackals and grunts.

"Take them down!" Evans yelled out as the four marines rained down heavy fire, properly switching and taking cover at the perfect moments in order to assure that constant fire is maintained. "Frag out! Get down!" Ross yelled out as he pressed a button on the handle and tossed a grenade into the remaining group, disrupting their flow as the marines got down.

The explosion went off, and the Elites were now pushing to the marines, charging so fast it was hard to react. "Marines! Elite Ultras closing in, move!" Jun said as he fired at them as they charged. The marines stayed down however, choosing to keep the cover while they could. Their shields tanked his shots, and as Jun was about to drop the both of them with his final two, his sniper went *click* with no shot ensuing. "Damn, why jam now! Six, help the marines!"

Six put his rifle on his back and pulled out his energy sword, hauling ass as fast as he could up the ramp and spotting them pushing the marines. One was firing at Jun as he laid low, clearing his gun. The other shot at the cover and over it in order to catch a marine when he pops up. He didn't hesitate to run as fast as he could, activating his sword and jumping on the shoulders of the first elite. The ultra gave out a surprised little growl as the weight nearly overcame him. Before he could do anything however, a blade entered his neck, causing him to start losing to the weight as life began to drain away from his amber eyes. Swiftly, Six used him as a springboard as he jumped off him and came down on top of the other elite. The elite went straight down without any more noises, since the sword came down right on top of his head, falling limp as he was skewered.

Both elites have fallen. Six got up and deactivated his blade, putting it back on his belt and looking behind him to see no more enemies. "All clear." Six said as he walked over to the center, looking at the bodies of the fallen elites. The four marines popped up from their cover, panting as if they were out of breathe. "You good up there Jun?" Six asked as he walked over to the marines. Jun got up from his prone position, holding his sniper and shrugging. "Had a slight jamming problem at the most inconvenient time. She is all good now."

Six shook his head, crossing his arms and sighing a bit. "Maybe if you spent more time cleaning it and making sure it's in good condition rather than sleeping with it, you wouldn't run into this problem." Jun chuckled. "Noted, it has been a while since she has been cleaned properly. I'll get on it when we have the free time." He hopped down and regrouped with Six and the Marines.

"Thanks for the assist again Spartans. Those damn elites tank bullets like they are nothing." Anders nodded in agreement, as the others checked their weapons. Ross strapped the rocket launcher onto his back, so that when the time called, he could use it. They all reloaded their weapons as Jun spoke.

"You gotta be ready to take those elites down because had we not been around, you all could have been dead meat." He said, rather annoyed by the fact that they practically didn't do anything when the elites pressed forward. "You are right, we will get our heads on straight so we won't do anything stupid." Evans said, causing Jun to nod. "You know, there is nothing here but that lake."

It took Evans a second to understand why he said that, but he eventually realized it and explained himself. "Road leads to a hydroelectric plant, but the gate doesn't work.

"Alternate route?" Jun followed up, loading up his sniper properly.

"We use the riverbed to smuggle rations, weapons..." He let it trail off, knowing fully well he probably got the point across.

"Basically anything the UNSC considers contraband." He answered, with Evans following him up. "Basically."

"Show us." Jun said, with the marines all ready to go. Six pulled his sniper back out and nodded to Jun as Evans took the lead. "Follow me." Evans said as the Spartans and the Marines followed Evans across The courtyard and down a trail that Jun and Six did not notice. It was now in sight, "There's the riverbed, Six. Let's see where it goes." As they went along, Jun decided to question Evans about it to gather more Intel. "Where does this riverbed lead?"

"Straight to the hydro plant. We dammed this river up forty-five years ago, plant powers every settlement in the territory. Shame if it all gets wasted." Evans said, ending it off in a seemingly worried tone. "Doing what we can." Jun remarked.

Six perked up as he heard a noise coming from up and behind them. "Jun, you hear that?" He said as the marines continued on. Jun turned around and peered up into the sky, seeing a little purple light up in the night sky with the humming following suit. "Hold up. Covie dropship, take cover." Jun said. "We can hide under that arch way up ahead. Move." Six commented as they all rushed over to it and stood under it, keeping to the shadows as the phantom came into view. "Don't move, they don't know where we are, so let's keep it that way." Six said to the marines as he and Jun eyed the phantom like a predatory does it's prey.

The phantom passes overhead after a short bit, causing Jun and Six to stand up rather relaxed. "OK, clear. Let's move." Jun said as he and Six walked out, following the trail with the Marines behind them. As they continue on, they eventually walk out on a ridge line. The plant, which is under Covenant control, is now in full view. A Covenant pylon is seen near the plant.

"Bingo…" Six whispered to himself.

"Kat, are you seeing this? Covenant structure. Kind of a big pylon. Heavily fortified." Jun asked intently, tilting his head to the side as he eyes the pylon. "That's the source of our dark zone." Kat responds.

"Okay, consider it gone." Jun said in a menacing tone. Before Six could object, Kat came in and did it for him. "Negative, stick a remote det charge on it. Command's planning something big. They say that pylon dies at dawn."

"We're gonna blow it?" Dunham asks to Jun, getting his DMR ready.

"We're gonna clear the area, and I'm gonna plant a remote det charge. You want to provide some cover, go right ahead." Jun answered back. "I'll take point. I'll take out as many as I can quietly. Once things go loud, you guys go all in." Six says as he goes ahead, pulling out his suppressed magnum and putting the sniper on his back. No one seemed to argue with him as they followed behind him slowly.

Six came near a bridge, spotting an Elite eyeing the area while some grunts slept. As soon as he turned his back, Six crept onto the bridge and came up behind him. As fast and quietly as he could, Six jumped up on him and wrapped his arms around the elite, snapping its neck with a loud crack. When it stopped moving in his arms, he slowly and carefully placed it on the floor of the bridge. Some grunts shifted a little bit in their sleep, but overall he was in the clear. One by one as fast as he could, he popped the sleeping grunts in the head with his suppressed pistol. "Okay, bridge is clear, I'm gonna see if I can take out the Grunts positioned on that gravity lift structure. Watch my back." Six said to his squadmates through his coms. He didn't need a response back, knowing very well his team had his back.

He slowly inched his way across the rest of the bridge, eyeing the plasma turrets placed on the lift. The grunts seemed to also be asleep the more he investigated, so he went over to the lift and walked into it. The lift made a weird noise as it hoisted him upwards and onto the top of the sentry placement, but the noise had caused the Grunts to stir in their sleep, babbling and waking up to see what was going on. Once Six landed, he dispatched the first grunt he saw and rushed around the side to kill the second. The grunt however, shrieked as it saw a blur of Six coming it's way. Time seemed to slow for the grunt as a heavy foot came and landed right across the grunt's face, causing some teeth and blue blood to spray as it flew off the lift and onto the ground with a loud thud. "The demon is here! Kill it!" The other grunt said as it charged it's plasma pistol and fired at Six.

The entire facility was now awake and on high alert as elites with their jackal and grunt squads shuffled around into defensive positions in different parts of the facility. They also had heavy skirmishers rushing the area, with shields placed on their wrists like vambraces.

Six's shields went down as he grunted in pain from the shields being busted by the overcharged shot. As soon as he lifted his pistol up, a sniper shot rang throughout the facility as the grunt's head exploded with vibrant light blue blood. "I got your back Six, take cover, we are inbound." Jun said as Six exhaled that of relief. His armor sparked as the shields charged up to come back online.

Jun and the Marines had went into a full assault on the covenant, dispatching everything that came into their sights. Six holstered his pistol, and did something that he hasn't done in a long time. He zoned out, looking up into the stars and thinking about what's to come ahead. The lengths that the covenant were going in order to obtain reach and the artifacts on it scares him badly. His very first mission on noble team ended up with him facing two Zealots and a Field Marshall. Sure, he managed to change the ideals of the Marshall, but that doesn't mask everything else. Deep down, even through his fascination for the Sangheili as a species, and through their exchanged conversations, he doesn't know if he could ever truly forgive her. He knows what it takes in order to get to such a high position, but is he any better? He could have broken the arms and legs of every elite he came across and forced to heed his word. Instead, he just slaughters them out of vengeance for the innocent people they killed. They were both monsters in their own rights, and neither were expected to become friends.

Another thing that haunted him is this constant fear glooming over him that messed with him for years. He knows that it was both a strength, and a weakness. His fear of losing his team. The fear of losing his loved ones, his brothers and sisters, people he promised he would protect. In the end, there is no ensuring that everyone will make it out alright. That is what killed him the most. He activated his radio on his chest, leaning into it a bit and speaking in Sangheili. "Thaya? Thaya are you there?" The response he received, was that of the sound silence that filled his zoned out bubble, despite the battle happening behind him.

He somehow managed to regain his composure enough to walk on the other side of the structure, pull out his sniper, and began firing at any enemies he saw. They were being torn apart by his teammates, standing no chance with the amount of firepower they had. The marines had a sufficient amount of cover thanks to the combined efforts of Jun and Six. "More covies coming out of the facility!" Ross said as they focused fire in the pair of elite minors rushing out with more skirmishers. Six was still zoning out, despite taking down high priority targets such as heavy grunts with fuel rod cannons and elite majors trying to flank around the squads right side. " _Why do I bear these weaknesses… was I a failure among the Spartan threes? Is that why he chose me and made me into the soldier I was now, because I was going to be a failure without these skills? Did I doom humanity with my choice? Should I really trust Thaya? Will she keep to her word and is she really on my side?"_ So many different questions kept going through his head as he sat up on the structure and reloaded his weapon. If his helmet was off, you would see just how empty his eyes were. You would see just how somber he looked with his mind wandering in a different plane.

"Okay, I'm heading for the pylon. Mop up this place so I can put the det charge in its power supply." Jun said as he ran back, plasma whizzing by him as the marines backed him. Six and the Marines fired onto the remaining covenant forces, with the final elite falling to the ground. The gunshots stopped through the facility, and they were in the clear for now. Jun made it to the pylon and turned around to watch the marines walk up a set of stairs and open up some green briefcases like before and stocked themselves with more ammo.

"All clear, Six. This is gonna take a minute, keep your eyes peeled." Jun says as he gets to work, but his words fell on deaf ears. Eventually, a phantom is heard in the distance closing in. "Phantom incoming!" Evans says, prompting the marines to get into their defensive positions up on the staircase, using the concrete walls for cover. The phantom got close, and yet Six made no movements and did not say a single word. "Hunters! Six we are gonna need your help!" Dunham yells as he sees the phantom open up, revealing the two giant juggernauts as they hopped out and growled. Six finally snapped back into their world as he realized the danger his team was now in. He jumped down swiftly back off, firing his sniper into the visible little tentacles that were exposed on the head. This did damage, but not enough to stop it. It's main weakness was it's back.

"Charge placed! Let's kill these bastards!" Jun yelled as he retreated to the marines position. Evans, Anders, Dunham, and now Jun were all firing into the Hunters, taking cover whenever it charged up its cannon. "Ross! You need to use that rocket launcher on these guys! Four rockets, two for each. If it doesn't kill them, it will at least take off their damn armor!" Evans yelled as Ross fumbled to get his rocket launcher off his back. Six kept to his toes as he continued to shoot them and keep them distracted by running around in their vicinity, buying them as much time as possible. The cannon shots were really testing Six's shields as the Hunters were starting to compensate where he was gonna move next.

"Make sure you land a direct hit! Get ready Ross!" Dunham said as Ross aimed his rocket over at the hunters as they attacked Six, occasionally firing at Jun and the marines. Six's mag hit empty again, but instead of reloading he decided to swap it for his sword. He activated as usual, with sparks flying as the loud clash of the blade activating filled the area. He got close to the hunter closest to him to get it to swing, and indeed it did. With angry grunts, it swung it's massive shield down at Six, but he strafed around its side all the while slashing it's exposed side. This caused it to flinch from its weak spot getting slashed, and Six ran back as fast as he could. "Now!" Six yelled. Ross aimed the best he could, eventually firing both his rockets one after another right at the Hunter as it tried to regain it's composure.

The rockets both landed as they were expected. The first one hit it's back and opened up its back armor while the other hit it on its weakest point. With it already being so damaged from the constant gunfire, it was sure to fall. That it did. When it did, the other one roared in its signature tone, firing it's cannon at the marines. "Shit! It's pissed now!" Ross said as he tried to load in his final two rockets. Jun branched off to the left of the upper level, shooting the hunter to divert attention.

Six ran to his right while the hunter was distracted, grabbing his final frag grenade off his belt as he ran. Once he realized he was at its flank, he rushed towards it, stabbing his sword into its back, and the priming the grenade. Slashing his sword outwards, he then shoved his grenade into the wound he slashed out of the hunter and turned tail back. "That that you big bastard." He said as he watched it turn around to fire at him only to have it's back explode and leak out onto the ground. It's little tentacles sprung out of its back and hit the ground, like a gutted boars organs after gutting it. It's orange blood glowed much like the grunts, giving a nice new glow to the ground as the juggernaut fell to the ground.

"H-holy shit! We just beat those things! Hell yeah, that's the way!" Dunham yelled raising his DMR to the sky. The marines got up from their positions and went over Six, who was now catching his breath over by a giant gate behind him. His sword was already deactivated and on his belt. "Thank God you guys are here, I can't stress that enough." Ross commented as Jun made his way over to the group. "It's no biggie, we are simply doing our job." He then turned to look at Six, "What happened to you? You aren't crashing on me are you Six?"

Six straightened up and relaxed. "No, I'm good. I just hate those things more than any other creature in the covenant. The only one that deserves my hatred the most is the San'shyuum, but those damn things come in close." He pulled his sniper off his back and reloaded it. "Time to contact Kat." Six said to Jun, with Jun nodding back. "Recon Bravo to Noble Two, charge placed."

"Somewhere inconspicuous, I hope." She mused.

"Stuck it inside the pylon's power supply." Jun explained.

"Alright. Keep pushing into the dark zone. Command wants to know what the Covenant are hiding." Jun looked over at Six, who just shrugged not knowing what to say. Jun then looked over to the giant gate behind Six, and informed Kat about it. "There's a gate to the southeast of the power plant."

"Copy. Uploading security codes to you now."

Six chuckled quietly to himself.

"Okay, got 'em. Unlocking the gate." Jun said, walking over to a little panel on the right side and typing in the code he was given. The panel turned green as the gate started making noises to open up. "Gotta love her." Six commented.

"Charmed Six. Recon Bravo, you're heading into the dark zone now." Kat informed. Noble Six was not expecting that, and it threw him off causing Jun to laugh a little bit. "Understood Kat, Recon Bravo out." Jun looked over to Six and then the marines.

"What is your plan now?" Jun asked. Evans stepped forward from his squad and stood as stoic as he could. "We can't continue after this point. At this point we have been a bit of a burden. We will stay behind and gather our supplies. We have plenty of ways to get out, so don't worry." Six stepped forward as well. "I don't like it. Too many different outcomes from that. Why not lag behind me and Jun as we clear a path. We can evacuate you out of here."

"We appreciate that Six, but this is our home. We will stay behind and gather as much supplies as we can. Then we will book it out of there once things go haywire." Evans explained, and his soldiers nodded their heads in agreement. Six pondered a bit before groaning quietly in anger. "Fine, but I better catch you bastards at some point later on down the road. I want ALL of you alive, you got me? Have each others backs, and don't be afraid to turn tail of the battle looks like it could be too much." Six explained. The marines stood up straight and saluted him, with Evans speaking for the squad. "Yes sir, Lieutenant. Happy hunting. Thank you for the assist Spartans." The marines then turned around and headed off, going across the bridge heading god knows where.

Six sighed as he looked over at his tac pad. "Damn them… more weight just got added on my shoulders." Jun went over to him and patted his shoulder. "You can't help it, it's who you are. You just need to learn that you can't save everyone." Six looked up into the Sky as Jun entered through the opened up gate. "Let's get a move on, Six." Six turned and walked over to Jun.

Looking over to the clifface on the left, they saw a purple ship inbound. "Phantom! Too close for comfort." Jun said as it closed in, sniping the grunt on its turret before it could fire at them. "We didn't even hear the damn thing!" Six said as they both aimed in and waited for the doors to open. Sure enough, it did and they both fired off their shots into anything that caught their eye. Six managed to take out an Elite Ultra and two grunts, while Jun killed two jackals and two grunts. "Three bullets, four dead. I could do better." Jun commented to himself as they reloaded quickly as the remaining troop hopped out of the ship. Six dropped his sniper to be fast as possible, switching to his magnum and firing into the remaining jackals and grunts. "Nothing left to interest me." Jun said snarky like as he and Six mopped up the covenant forces that dropped out.

Six loaded his magnum and put it back on his right side. Picking up his sniper, he turned to see Jun opening up a big green briefcases like the ones before, revealing two snipers and a much of ammunition for it. "It's feels like Christmas." Jun said as he took a portion of the ammo. Six came over and took the other portion. "Thank God for these stolen UNSC weapons, otherwise we would have to scavenge covenant weapons." Jun groaned just thinking about it. "Man, you are telling me. Let's move."

As they loaded up and moved on, Jun halted Six from going forth up the hill. "What's wrong?"

"Covenant know of our position, and they could have something bad posted over there. We have to play the long range game. Let's go." Jun said, with both getting into their separate spots on the hill. They looked down range and saw two shade turrets aim their way. The elites and the shades began to unleash all colors of plasma over to their location.

"Shade! Fire and maneuver, Six! Hit 'em from the side!" Jun yelled, firing and killing two Sangheili Rangers before they could jetpack over. "Already ahead of you." Six said as he blasted the head of the elite minor controlling one of them. He then ducked down and shifted to the left side of the hill so that he could pop back up. Jun was over on his far right, sniping at anything that caught his eye. Some elites decided to retreat back behind their hill, but the ranger squad were persistent.

Six popped back up and looked around, soon being fired upon by the second shade. He quickly snapped on the grunt piloting that one and popped it in the head before ducking back down as his shields drained really low from the shade shots. "Damn, those shades melt down our shields."

"Just don't get hit then Six." Jun said as he strafed to his right up the hill, taking out a ranger on the way. "Got a nice frag for you!" Jun yelled as he tossed a grenade into a group of jackals, sending their blood and corpses into the surrounding area. "Hahahahaha! I really should be keeping score. I swear." Six went over the hill with Jun in order to catch the enemies on the other side. He didn't want to give them too much of a break.

Switching to his DMR, he peaked over and saw Majors, running with a squadron of grunts and jackals as per usual. "How many of you bastards are there?" Six asked as he and Jun Let the ballistics do the rest of the talking. The sly filled with different colors of blood, spraying onto the ground. The valley echoed with the sounds of ballistic and plasma rounds being exchanged, and the two Spartans continued to fight through every bit of enemy they came across. He had to get ahead of Iro if he wanted to ensure a nice pathway to a supposed victory. His army had to be stopped before it crushed them.

Banshees flew overhead as the two Spartans cleaned up the filth, littering the beautiful grounds of reach. Surprisingly, they did not attack. That in itself was more fishy than anything. "Lotta air traffic around here, Six. I think we're getting warm." As Jun said this, they continued pushing forward. They covered each other when reloading and mowed through the covenant forces stationed in their sector. The more they pressed, the more Jun had a feeling that they must have been getting closer. Six looked up after ducking down to reload, and saw the tail end of a corvette in the Sky behind the rock wall up ahead. When Jun got down to reload, Six signaled him about the ship above before covering him. "Noble Two, we have eyes on at least one Covenant ship." Kat didn't waste any time to respond, "Solid copy. Don't stop now." Six and Jun didn't waste time either, as they both pressed onward, taking out more and more covenant as they pushed. They tossed whatever grenades they came across right back at them and backed or stabbed the heads of anyone who got too close. The raw teamwork that the two assassins were putting it gave the covenant little to no chance of winning. "The bodies just keep piling." Jun said, causing Six to chuckle. "It's mostly grunts and jackals. All the elites were mostly at the beginning of our recon. There isn't much left this way. Just cannon fodder." Jun didn't really argue. As they dispatched the final foe, which was an Elite Major, they realized that they had began to run dry on ammo.

"Yes. Clear. Perfect fucking timing huh?" Jun said laughing, both catching their breathe after having sheer adrenaline keep them going. "You can say that again." Six said back, placing his DMR in his back. He looked up at the corvette and traced it down the rock wall. He could see an opening that they could crawl through to see what's on the other side. "Let's go through this little crawlspace, see what's on the other side." Jun and Six go on and get down on their stomachs and crawled forward. They eventually reach the end and look down to see a drop, and a massive Covenant landing zone is shown ahead of them in the distance.

"Jackpot." Jun said, with Six following him up. "Transmitting visual." Jun eyed the entire landing strip near the spire. "You seeing this, Kat?"

"Confirmed. Receiving Noble Three and Noble Six's live visual of a Covenant strike force." Kat said back, but Jun got a little heated seeing such a massive strip formed.

"That's no strike force, it's an invading army. Six wasn't joking when he suggested the idea that they could be hiding something here, but just look at that! If we're gonna smother this thing, we need to go in hard and fast." He explained, and Six nodded.

"Agreed. All recon teams disengage and fall back. Sun will be up in a few hours... and it's going to be a very busy day." Kat said one last time. "Roger, Noble Three and Six disengagement underway." Six said as they crawled out of the outcrop.

"Time to make this dreadful walk back. We gotta get out of the dark zone if we want evac." Jun said as they started making their run back, walking over the bodies of each and every enemy they had slaughtered. "You go up ahead Jun, make sure nothing is waiting for us. I got our Six." Jun chuckled at that bit if irony and name olay. "Roger Sam."

"Easy Headhunter, let's not go rampant." Six said back jokingly and rather smug, knowing that Jun knew he didn't like to use his name. Jun then chuckled as he went up ahead over the hills, making a clear path to the gate. All had been quiet now. The only sounds being heard was that of the vehicles over by the strip, and safe to say the corvette behind them. He followed behind Jun from quite a distance, heading back out of the gate and heading to cross the bridge. As he followed Jun, he activated his radio, "Thaya? You there?" He asked in Sangheili.

He was once again greeted with nothing but static on his end. He had wondered if it was simply just too late, but upon checking the time in his tac pad it revealed to be barely half past four in the morning. He looked behind him at the facility as he crossed the bridge and saw nothing but littered bodies of hunters, grunts, and elites. He didn't see the marines that he left behind.

Eventually making their way through the trails, they make it back to the pump station, where they made their first standoff against the covenant upon finding the marines. Of course, there was nothing there as Jun had given him the all clear from up ahead. The marines were also not in sight, once again.

" _Six? Six are you there?"_ a voice said, coming through his radio rather quietly. "Thaya? Are you alright?" He asked intently. " _Yes, I am fine. You just came in abruptly while I was working over a plan, and it startled me is all. What's going on? I have heard some chatter from Iro that something ominous has been going on."_

"Jeez you are up late or… early. Anyway, I cleared out several different strongholds down in the dark zone. We spotted the landing strip and have seen his massive army there. Me and noble three managed to take out many covenant forces, albeit with the help of some marines, but it proved to be just a little too much at once. We handled it of course, but you were not fooling around with this Marshal. His army here could prove to be quite fearsome if we do not act. We are retreating for now, and once the sun arises, we must attack the spire and take it out." He explained, hoping she wouldn't have any detest to the plan.

" _Sounds like you worked this out. It is probably the best plan you have if you wish to smother his opportunity at gaining the prophets attention. He has already been gaining enough, so it won't hurt to give him some negative notoriety."_ She responded. He sighed of relief as he trekked down the trails away from the pumping station, having to now head across the fields where the Gúta still lay dead, already starting to turn more pale. "Glad to hear we aren't thinking too rash, but I won't lie to you Thaya. Your forces are intimidating…" He said, growing more worried at the thought of this plan going south.

" _The covenant has always decided to display their numbers and brawn more than their keen intellect and tactical battle strategies. That's why I am such an outcast compared to other higher ups, because I take careful steps in strategies rather than going all in like Iro. Worry not Six, I believe that you'll do what it takes to make this work. I'll try to give you any information I pick up when you attack, because Iro will surely figure out his army is under attack the minute you arrive. He may be foolish, but he is a field marshal after all."_ Six smiled a bit under his visor.

"Yeah, you are probably right. Me and my team will make sure that his army is stomped. Any information you can provide will be helpful so we can adapt to the situation." He said, walking down the trail that leads to the outer part of the complex. " _As I said, I will do what I can. You just make sure you stay safe. Who will I go to if you were to perish?"_

"Look Thaya, I am not trying to get you on our side so much as to make it look like a brainwashing. I just want your species to realize the evil of the high prophets so you can be better than who you are now. Surely if the sangheili break away, others would follow suit? Anyway… if I were to perish here on reach, then I would hope you would continue to do what you think is right. Be better than what they covenant made you out to be, and restore the ways of your people back on Sanghelios." He explained, hoping his point actually came across.

" _I understand… Thank you."_ was all she said, and in the softest voice she could possibly muster. Very different from her strong, noble type she has normally. She was very content with his words, and she supposes that if things were to turn south, she must completely abandon the covenant all together. After all, her true reasoning of joining was still a secret.

"Tell me Thaya, because my head hurts trying to grasp it... Why did you join the covenant? Truly? You have been the only one I have come across that truly is conflicted in motives. Any others who have shown signs of disent have been quote on quote, 'dealt with.' So tell me truly why you joined if you seemed so conflicted that you would actually listen to my words and join me. I know your people and their history have role, but yours runs deeper." He explained, causing Thaya to nearly stutter as she was dumbfounded that he asked that question. It was either a coincidence, or he can read minds. It took her a good minute before her voice came back through, with Six wandering through the complex to get to the other side, where he and Jun's mission truly began.

" _What I told you was mostly the truth… me and many others had to join. We would be disgraced and maybe even punished for not joining the covenant if we were perfectly able bodies. Our joining of the covenant may very well have been a disgrace in itself from the information you have told me and from what I have gathered. Even though these reasons are true, t-there has been one I kept from you and everyone else. Only one person knows of my foolish reasoning for joining the covenant and striving to become the highest rank possible."_

"I won't tell anyone about this Thaya, you can trust me. I have kept any trace of you from ever being discovered. Your existence is not known to my squad. I trust you, so do you trust me?" He asked, not really caring what the answer is as he feels as if they trust each other well enough. It would just be nice to hear it.

" _I trust you Noble Six, worry not. Now, my real reason for joining the covenant is actually because of family. My father, Kalo 'Vadamee, is a council member. He is a proud and noble warrior for Sanghelios, and a stoic representative for our species on the council. Sure, there are many other council members which include the San'shyuum, the high prophets, and other Sangheili Councilors, but my father has been renowned as an excellent warrior. Worthy of being a sword of Sanghelios. It is still true that hold no ties to the covenant at all, but one person would hold my respect, and that would be only my father."_ She stopped, and Six took in all that she has said. It explained her reason for being in the covenant much more than anything else. Afterall, she was a female. The covenant did not have any female Sangheili in the covenant and Thaya is a special case simply because of what he assumes to be a goal to prove to her father that she can be strong.

" _Father wanted a son to surpass him when he got together with mother. I was their only child, and I was not what father wanted. He was around whenever he could be. He loved me… just not as much as mother. When I got older, I asked mother many questions. Too many to tell you in a single day, but I did ask her why father was distant so often. When she told me his reason, I wanted nothing more than to prove him wrong. I wanted to prove to father that I could be the son that he wanted by being stronger than he or any son he would have had. I have not seen father ever since I joined the covenant, and word has not been passed to him because the Prophet of Truth has told me so. The High Prophet told me that if I wished to please father, I must do a tremendously incredible feat and confront him about it myself. Now that I have learned of our treachery and our belief in the lie that is the great journey, I can no longer look up to father. I actually do not know what to do if I were to confront him now…"_ She finished it off with her tone trailing into that of a somber one. Six did not know how to react, as he himself doesn't have parents. He was orphaned after all.

"I… I am sorry. When I first spoke with you out in that forest. I talked about how your reasons for joining the covenant were surely different from the others because I could just feel it as we fought. I could tell as we spoke, you were a black sheep. You were unique compared to everyone I have done battle with… well… to elite standards." This made her laugh just a little bit. Six continues on, "I don't know how you could go about this. You have a love for your parents, and I wouldn't know a thing about that honestly. I was an orphan from a young age. The love of parents was something I never received. The only love I had was the love for the hunt. It's why I am the way that I am." He explained, using honest truth to describe how he really felt with that topic.

" _I understand Six. I just wish that father hadn't have been in the covenant. I never knew that I would turn my back to the covenant, but at the same time I didn't expect not too. You said it yourself, it was blatant that my mind was foggy and different from the others. Just… what shall I do?"_ Six didn't exactly know the best answer to that, but he tried the best he could to give out a good one.

"You need to do your best at remaining a secret in almost everything that you do, all the while listing accomplishments to keep the covenant off your back. You must be an active role no doubt, but you must also act as a spec ops unit would. Anything you do could negatively impact your family, and I'm sure you don't wish to see your mother perished after returning to Sanghelios. If you have to, go missing in action. Disappear from their battle network completely in order to assure that you won't cause any commotion. That is the best possible solution, a fall back plan if you will."

" _Yes… thank you. It is easier said than done I'm afraid."_ Six walked through the complex and up some cliff sides to where he originally started his recon. Jun was way ahead already scouting while also searching for a signal to call in evac without falling into the dark zone. "I know… and I'm sorry I dragged this onto you, truly. War makes you do things, and for some reason when I wanted it to stop, when I wanted someone to listen, you were there. Fate made it you, the most unique Sangheili soldier in the entire covenant."

They both chuckled. " _You flatter me. It was indeed a very peculiar situation, but I'm glad you knocked some sense into me. We will end this, and we will make sure the high prophets suffer and horrible death."_ Six smirked as he walked on. "I like the sound of that. Anyhow, I have go. Recon is over, and we have a mission starting in a couple of hours. We will take out this damn dark zone and it's spire."

Thaya also smirked to herself. Iro would surely look like an impudent fool should his army be reduced to ash. " _Yes, I'll see you off then. Until next time Noble Six. Remember, I will let you know if something drastic happens."_

"Right, understood. Until next time Thaya." He said, flipping off the button to speak so that no more noise could come through from his end. Her static had ended, as he had done the same. Both ends will always be ready for transmission, and they were now ready for the day to come in the morning.

"Jun, you get a good signal yet?" Six asked through coms as he trudged over to him. "Already on their way. Kat picked up our location and sent a bird for us. We will be set here in a few minutes." Six nodded as he pulled out his sniper, making sure that if he and Jun needed to, they could dispatch any fools worthy of trying them after a successful recon mission.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before laughing and bumping forearms. Seemed to be a warrior/Spartan thing that they liked to do. "That was fucking outstanding Jun. We just blew through their forces like it was nothing! We gotta team up more often." Six said with Jun nodding. "Amen to that. It's nice having another headhunter around." Jun was gonna follow it up but Six caught him before he could continue. "Easy Jun, I told you I am not a headhunter." He explained, laughing as the two can finally unwind.

"You can't tell me that with the marksmanship skills you have on top of stealth, close combat, and lone wolf skills, that you aren't a headhunter. No way." Six raised his hand up, shrugging his shoulders. "What? Come on man, I just worked for ONI, that's all. I was not a part of the headhunter program." Jun nodded. "Yeah, you are right actually." Six threw his hand up.

"So now you agree? Good. Let's keep it that wa-"

"I think you are better. I think whatever program you were a part of was simply that, better." Jun said out of nowhere, interrupting Six and putting him off. "What? I just did some special training with this damned CEO of mine and became a solo Spartan three. That's it, nothing special." Jun shrugged. "I don't know Six, you seem to know a lot of extra things compared to most. Including Elite language and the structure of their society. You know a lot about the covenant as a whole, it makes even Halsey seem a bit off. I don't think you are some ordinary Spartan three with special training. I think you are something that Noble needed, that HUMANITY needed. The covenant is a fearsome enemy, and we were made to combat them. True, we also have the Insurrectionist forces but they don't pose as big of an enemy compared to the covie bastards orbiting above us this instant. The covenant have special and secrets weapons yes? Well guess what, we have ours. We need to do everything possible in order to combat the covenant. We will beat these bastards." He ended his speech, and Six didn't really know what to say. If only he knew that Six was indeed finding ways to get secret weapons on their side. To Six, his secret weapon was information, otherwise known as Thaya 'Vadamee.

" _So many speeches today…"_ He said to himself before responding. "Damn Jun, I forget how passionate you are about stuff like this. I'll drink to that, we will beat the covenant." He said, once again bumping forearms as a Falcon was seen coming inbound. "You ready for the strike?" Jun asked as Six eyed the Falcon.

"Yeah, I'll make sure they blow that son of a bitch sky high. Count on it." Six said, causing Jun to smile and chuckle a little bit. " _Proving my point man, you are something else."_ Jun said to himself as the falcon arrives to pick them up.

It was gonna be a long morning for Noble. They had quite the assault on Iro 'Ronam's forces and everything had to be perfect. So many things could go wrong, and this worried Noble as a whole. Colonel Holland had faith that this mission would be successful, but it was all up to Noble team to ensure that.

 **Jeez, I'm sorry for taking so long friends. Thanksgiving happened and then I started working outside more on like my land and refurbishing my pontoon boat and such. I had quite a bit of fun doing this chapter, and it was quite long too, so hopefully you guys enjoy. Love y'all and thank you for the support, it really keeps me going. Have a good one!**

 **~Red**


	7. Chapter 7: Tip of the Spear

Chapter 7: Tip of the Spear

 _Szurdok Ridge, Ütközet  
August 12, 2552 08:00 Hours_

The day has arrived. Noble Team was off to launch a full on assault against the covenant in the dark zone. A massive convoy of Scorpions, Warthogs, and several Mongooses along with Falcons and two Pelicans advance across a bare plain. Auntie Dot addresses the situation to Noble One.

"It appears that Noble Team's discovery last night was not an anomaly. Large Covenant deployments have occurred undetected, and we are now under attack across the Viery territory, including orbital defenses. As per the Winter Contingency, we are countering on every front. Noble's reconnaissance has also identified sophisticated Covenant army hiding canopies, and has been pointed what appears to be a landing zone for additional Covenant forces, the origin of which is yet to be determined."

The Warthogs, led by Kat and Six, charge towards the Covenant landing zone, followed by a group of Falcons. Carter is revealed to be on board a Falcon overlooking one of the Warthogs in particular, being driven by Kat. Six rides shotgun in Kat's Warthog with a marine on the turret.

"That landing zone has been tagged by UNSC command as a Priority One target." Carter explains to Noble. Jun gets a ping from his data pad, giving a heads up to his team.

"Det-charge link is loud and clear!" Jun then looked back and thought to himself, _"Time to bake that cake we made last night!"_ It was rather cheesy, and that is exactly why he didn't say it out loud. Kat picks up the signal on her detonator.

"Copy that. Acquiring signal lock on the pylon. Detonating in three, two..." Kaboom! The charge that Jun and Six planted the night before was now exploding to the far right of the warthog strike force. This already began to stir up the covenant, and they had already picked up enough heat signatures coming in to know something was up.

Banshees swoop down on the convoy and open fire, while Wraiths lob mortar rounds from a distance, keeping full pressure on the Strike force. The gunners on the Warthogs retaliate, firing at the Banshees and destroying those that got too close. This was the first start of trading blows, as warthogs and banshees equally started to die off. "It seems something pissed them off. They sure got into their defensive positions rather quick." Jun remarked, with Six following him up. "They were already set up, I don't think it had anything to do with us. I think this was just their plan in the first place in order to keep it heavily guarded. Although, I don't think they will be getting speedy reinforcements like they hoped." Six snickered. "True that." Jun said back.

Wraith mortar rounds tear into the convoy and destroy several of the advancing vehicles. Kat takes sharp turns, managing to dodge the mortar fire while turning towards a bridge across a deep chasm. "Nice maneuvers Kat." Six complemented. Kat just shrugged as her ego inflated. "Of course, not a problem. Heads up, bridge close by." She spoke too soon. "Incoming!" Six yelled as he looked on preparing to cross, watching a large ball of plasma hit the bridge, destroying a good section of it.

"Might want to hold onto something!" Kat yells, causing Six to grab onto the top bar, whispering to himself, "Oh shit." Kat floors it and the Warthog manages to jump the gap in the destroyed bridge, but crashes violently on the other side, shaking and tossing the Spartans around. The crash kills the gunner and eventually sends Kat and Six flying out, landing into the red covered sand.

Six could see nothing but white. His breathing was slow as his face was buried into the sand. He is lying stomach-down after the crash, with a grenade launcher lying several feet away. His DMR, blades and pistol managed to stay with him however. Kat began to open fire on multiple hostiles in the vicinity, ranging from grunts to skirmishers. Eventually, Six groans as he comes too. He slowly lifts his head up with blurry vision, head spinning from the brutal thrashing that happened seconds ago. Grasping into the sand and letting it run through his fingers, he lifts himself up as his vision clears, and Six looks toward the destroyed bridge. A second Warthog came around as it attempts to clear the gap in the bridge. The driver was too timid, giving up on the gas at the last minute and falls short, crashing into the canyon below as the marines scream out into the valley, drawing their last breaths.

"Six! Can you hear me? Six, you alright? I could use some help!" Kat yelled as rushed towards a warthog for cover and fired her assault rifle, running her mag dry as she tore into the advancing covenant. Six groaned again but got up to his feet and grabbed the grenade launcher. "On my way Kat. I'm fine, sorry for the wait." Six said as he shot the grenade launcher up at an incoming banshee, exploding it right onto the front hull with perfect timing. This greatly damaged the banshee, causing broken purple debris and plasma sparks to fly off the banshee as it flies downward into the ground hard. The following explosion was very much a sign to Kat that Six was back in the game. "Well done Six, glad you are back."

Six smirked, "Glad to be back. Let's get this over with shall we?" Six said as he handed Kat the grenade launcher. She only had an assault rifle and a pistol, so naturally he thought she could use the weaponry. "Why are you giving me this?" Kat asked as she takes it. Six pulled out his DMR and began to fire onto the hostile grunts and skirmishers firing onto their position. "Just a little something to take make things easier for you. Why? You think you can't show me up with it?" He said, playing coy in order for her snarky attitude to kick in and use it to make him look bad.

Kat scoffed as she loaded in a grenade and launched over their cover, landing it on top of an Elite Major and blowing his face into smithereens. "Hot damn, nice arc shot." Six commented as he peaked back out of cover and began to snipe at the Grunts in the back. He spots something that he doesn't like an peaks back down. "Oh shi-"

"Kat, Six, what's your status?" Carter interrupts, coming in on the coms with Kat responding. "Pylons are down, we're pushing up the hill." Six then bolts up and pulls Kat behind him. "Move it!" Was so he shouted as she ran out to their right to get into cover. Sure enough, an explosion was heard behind them as their cover exploded.

"Damn, that would have been bad. Thanks for the assist." Kat said as they peered out and saw more covenant forces. The heavy resistance locked up behind the hill includes two Fuel Rod Shade variants, and many grunts with Elite Ultras leading them. "Don't thank me yet. Let's kill these bastards first." Six said sternly as he placed his sights over the head of a grunt using the turret. *BAM* The grunt falls with a new hole in his forehead. "Fire at those shades and destroy them so that they won't be a bother any longer. I am pushing up." Six ordered as he crouched down and moved up with his rifle firing out at the enemies.

"I got you covered Six. Consider those shades gone." She said sneering as she arched her shot upwards and launched the grenade, hurling it towards an Ultra who was now manning the shade that the grunt was killed. "Boom! Shade down! One more to go!" She yelled out, reloading her launcher. The grunts in turn started to flee as one of their commanders was now reduced to charred meat, and the remaining Ultra roared out in anger at the death of his brother.

Six shot the grunt out of the other shade and then targeted the Ultra in particular, strafing to the sides in order to dodge the incoming concussion blasts and plasma rounds. Kat moved up and gave him cover fire using her assault rifle, mag dumping onto the Ultra's shields. The Ultra's shield drained out and he had enough of the pesky demons. He ran towards Six with incredible speed with a hand on his belt. Fortunately, Six shot him right in the dome, causing him to fall and tumble at his feet. However, his hand that was placed on his belt had actually activated a plasma grenade. "Six move!" Kat yelled and Six rolled backwards, barely managing to escape the blast radius. His shields were now completely drained, so he ran into cover while Kat gave out supporting fire. She had made sure that no grunts made it to the shade by keeping a steady stream of fire on it. "Die you little pests!"

Now taking cover behind the rocks, Six made sure that he was ready to go again as his shields charged back up. Kat took back to her cover as she reloaded her rifle, and Six took to his DMR, firing into the bright eyes of the skirmishers and grunts as shots of green plasma whizzed by Six's helmet visor. Kat, now reloaded, pulled out the launcher and then fired another grenade into a nice arch, holding it's explosion as it neared the final shade turret. A plasma explosion soon followed as the shade and any enemy near it was reduced to shreds. "Both Shade turrets down, let's clear out these tangos Kat." Six said as both pushed up as a unit, no longer fearing the power of the shade turrets.

Six and Kat had fired endlessly, reloading when necessary as they pushed forwards, taking out the Grunts, the skirmishers, and the final elite minors. After seeing all the tangos taken out, Kat gives an all clear into the comms. Six was wondering what could be coming their way. "All set?" He asked, causing Kat to peer over at him with her gleaming silver visor. "Yeah, I'm good. Just calling in a little reinforcement." Six looked confused, until he heard the familiar sound of a pelican coming from his nine o'clock. The pelican lowered and dropped a warthog off, with a giant gun in the back that he has never seen before. "Rocket Hog, nice." Six said as he neared Kat.

"Kat, be advised: ONI has identified two hostile anti-aircraft guns southwest of your location." Carter said, coming in on coms.

"Copy, Commander. New target, Six. Shut down those AA guns. Commandeer that Warthog, get us there in one piece." Kat said, causing Six to nod as he went over and hopped into the driver seat. "You just make sure that you kill whatever is in my way, just like Sword base." Kat snickered a little bit. "With eight rockets all launching at whatever the hell I want, it won't be too hard." Six wasted no time further as he stepped on it, traversing the dusty roads of the valley. Kat was eagerly waiting for something to get in her sightlines so she could blow it sky high.

"Six, AA guns should be in visual range." Carter said to Six through coms as he watched them drive off. He was using their coordinates as an indicator. As drove through the valley, a new voice came out onto Noble's Channel.

"2 Lima 4 to Noble One, those guns are pounding us with high-velocity plasma shells!" Dot followed up the voice. "Which would mean a strike by the Frigate Grafton is also out of the question." Six kept a sharp eye as he listened to the conversation, hoping to see the gun so he could take it out.

"Noble Six, all our birds are stuck out of range unless you can do something about those guns." Carter said, prompting Six to punch it. "Roger that Noble Leader, I'll make sure that gun turns to rubble. Let's go Kat." He took a sharp turn, keeping the vehicle going despite the fast speeds. Kat looked to her right and saw the giant purple cannon, firing at any air support they got. "There it is Six, let's take this thing out."

Taking a new path, Kat began to fire her rockets at enemies up ahead. She fired her eight rockets at anything that moved. As they approach the gun, a furious battle can be seen in the valley below. Three enemy Scarabs and multiple Ghosts, Wraiths, and Banshees attack a large group of Warthogs, Scorpions, and Falcons. This truly was a full on assault. With Kat and Six proceeding to the AA gun, the Sangheili General in charge of the AA gun ordered his skirmisher and hunter squadron out to fight the demons.

"Kat! Enemies up ahead! Going around to target enemy wraith, be ready!" Kat smirked in her helmet but was very focused. "Just give me an angle." Six took a right turn, spotting the Wraith as it turns to line a shot on him. Kat fired her found volley of rockets into its front, damaging it's hull but not getting through. Six drove straight at it as it fired a large pool of plasma right at the warthog, flying right above their heads. Once he got close enough, Six took a sharp right turn again. The wraith tried to ram him but did not think he would turn away, so it left itself vulnerable.

"Kat! Fire at it's rear!" Six shouted, which Kat did not respond as she was already on it, firing her second volley into the back end of the vehicle. From the sustained damage to its weak spot and the front, it was too much for it. The purple tank eventually stopped hovering, resulting in a big blue and purple explosion. "Haha! That's the way! Now let's take out the gun Six, I'll cover you. Come up the right side here and I'll distract the hunters and skirmishers." Kat ordered, with Six following her exact orders. He got her far enough away for the hunters to have trouble shooting her, but she would be stationary regardless. The skirmishers wouldn't be much trouble for the both of them.

"Alright, keep me covered." Six said as he got her into position and hopped out with his DMR at the ready. He then took into a full on sprint to go around the whole gun to enter the original spot they saw. That way, he could flank them while they were focused on Kat. He could hear Kat going off, cursing and laughing as she fired her rockets into the enemy forces.

Six slowed down to a walk as he came up a little hill, cutting through little covenant hard barricades to now be on level ground with the gun. Looking to his left, he could see the general commanding his troops from the safety of the gun. "I don't have time for such a prolonged battle, so let's do this quickly." He said as he put his DMR on his back and switched things up a bit. He grabbed his sword with his right hand and his magnum with his left. Activating the sword, he sprinted at the door of the gun.

"What? The demon flanked around! Kill him now!" The general yelled as his heavy grunts with jackal support rushed to him. "Not today," Six said back as he shot his magnum and sliced at the enemies in his ways, moving at such speeds it was nearly deemed impossible. The General roared and fired his fuel rod cannon at him, but Six kept to his toes but dodging and strafing as he colored the ground with purple and blue blood. His mag ran empty, so he jumped with lots of momentum built up, loading a new mag in with help of the magnets located on various parts of his armor. When he landed, he jumped forward into the building.

The ground was spattered with blue and purple bloods, making it quite a scene to describe. He caught the general off guard when he charged in, and Six stabbed him center mass with the sword while shooting at the remaining grunts in the building. The General could feel his insides burning as Six left the sword in his chest, letting him protect him from any remaining fire before eventually letting him drop with a few groans and gurgles. Holstering his pistol, he contacted Kat. "Kat, we are clear in here. Finish off the rest will ya?" he said, sounding unsatisfied as he grabbed a plasma nade off the belt of the general. Walking over to the gun's main core, he sliced the protective shield with his sword and lobbed the nade in there. He quickly turned around and sprinted for it as the grenade exploded causing the gun to go into meltdown.

"It's gonna blow! Cease fire I'm coming!" Six yelled as he darted to the left, taking note of the ground littered with covenant corpses. One hunter and a few skirmishers remain as he pushed to Kat's warthog. As he ran past the skirmishers, the hunter failed to notice that Six was coming up from behind. He was taking aim at Kat when all of the sudden it could feel a burn go throughout the it's entire hivemind, round about it's stomach area. Six had sliced the hunter from it's back up to its front, cutting it nearly in half and neutralizing the hunter. "Good kill, now let's get moving!" Kat yelled as Six put his sword back and ran even faster.

Hopping into the driver seat, he immediately took off to their left over by a cliff face. The alarms of the gun stopped as the explosion went off. Plasma spewed out of exposed orrifaces, and hunks of debris flew in its perimeter. "Hell yeah! That's how it's done. Proper Job Six." Kat said, causing Six to smile. He was impressed that they had done it so quickly. Looking up into the sky, Six could see three Longswords and two Heavy Frigates, the UNSC Grafton and the UNSC Saratoga, fly above them.

"Good work, Noble Six. UNSC air support: skies are clear." Carter said, with 2 Loma 4 following suit."Control, 2 Lima 4, permission to commence bombing runs, heading 224.6, over." Control doesn't take long to come in behind him. "Copy. 2 Lima 4, bombing run, heading 224.6, permission granted - out."  
Six and Kat watch as the Frigates open fire on the Covenant forces in the valley, as 2 Lima 4 commences a bombing run on the three Scarabs, destroying two of them and disabling the third.

Kat and Six proceed on, soon driving under a partially destroyed bridge. While looping around to get up to it, a Pelican under fire from a Phantom, drops off a temporary bridge that allows Noble Team to continue. "There is a structure up ahead on the geo-scans." Six said as he drove and indeed saw the structure. "I'm detecting friendly and covenant forces nearby, get ready Kat."

"Noble Six, there's a mining facility near your location, the Covenant are using it as a Command outpost. Troopers on site have already engaged." Carter said coming into the coms. "Roger that commander." Kat responded as the Spartans arrive at a bridge over the canyon. Several USMC troopers are under fire from Covenant troops. Six peers out and spots a Shade turret. "Enemy shade. Let's help those soldiers." The Spartans hop out of the warthog and advance to the bridge to help out the Soldiers.

"Spartans? Holy shit! My name is Sergeant McCoy, and we could use your help." Kat loaded up her grenade launcher and aimed it at the shade. "Already on it Sergeant." She said as she fired at the shade, exploding it into a bunch of covie shrapnel. Six made it to the marines, and they all focused fire onto the covenant forces up ahead, ranging from elite minors to grunts and jackals. Nothing too difficult for them.

"Come on, let's push up. Follow our leads." Kat said as she loaded up her assault rifle and lead the charge. Six followed behind as the two fragged any covenant they saw, making sure that the Marines had an easy path. Six saw that there was a catwalk to his left. "We going there?" Kat, reloading her weapon looks to where he is looking and nods. "Yeah, that's the way." The Spartans and troopers advance on the BXR Mining facility, clearing out hostile in the area. They were doing quite well, and Six was very focused on the battle until he heard Dot come in.

"New intelligence: friendly forces near the Covenant outpost have spotted a high value target. An Elite Zealot in fact." Six lost all focus as he went up the ramps. _"Iro could be stationed here… or worse…"_ he thought to himself, but he soon snapped out of it when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "A Zealot? We're onto something big here, Commander." Kat said as she passed by Six, taking point.

"Eyes on the prize, Noble. Take out that Zealot if you get the chance, but keep moving' towards the spires." Carter said to Noble. Kat, Six, and the marines move into the facility, but encounter resistance as they go. It was two Elite Majors followed by their minions. Kat and Six both move up and toss frags at the group, needing to dispatch them quickly due to the fact that there is no cover for neither them or the Marines.

The contacts were disposed of pretty quickly, with blood of multiple colors flying about as grenades explode and bullets fly. The Spartan's shields shimmer as they reload their weapons. "First wave neutralized." Six says rather quietly. "No visual on target." Kat says out loud in contrast to Six. Kat and the Marines push forward, but Six gets left behind after he succumbed to some thoughts. He had to relieve them, so after silencing his coms temporarily, he pressed the button on his radio, and spoke into it. "Thaya? I am making my way through a mining facility. We have already destroyed one AA gun and are heading to the spire. We have Intel on a zealot operating here, and I surely hope that there isn't a single field marshal here. I'll keep you posted, Six out." Six spoke in her native tongue as always, making sure that she has little opportunity to become suspicious. Regardless, whatever he says will become suspicion so it would be best not to contact her unless she gives the word.

"Six, we need assistance over here! High priority target located, and he has help. Quit zoning out!" Kat yells into his coms, which nearly scared the daylights out of him. He snaps back into it by letting go of the button and activating his coms again. "Sorry, on my way!" He loaded his DMR and sprinted through the catwalks, spotting the zealot on a perch firing his concussion rifle at Kat and the Marines down below. He had the high ground while his squads moved in on their level.

Thinking quickly, he put his DMR on his back and pulled out his sword again. He sprinted as fast as he could and jumped off the elevated catwalk, dropping a nade down below on the others enemies in the process. "Take that demon out along with those pesky humans!" The zealot said to his men, now beginning to wonder where the other demon has gone. He was soon answered when he saw Six jump at him out the corner of his eye, and didn't know how to react other than quickly turning to him and shooting the ground where he should land. With Six's shields taking the blast, the momentum had launched him a bit higher and faster at the Zealot. Six held his sword out at him, and the zealot was quick enough on his feet that he sidestepped the stab, but his gun was sliced in the process.

"Six is taking care of the Zealot. Focus all fire on the enemies in front of us!" Kat ordered with the marines laying down a steady stream of bullets.

"Face to face with the Midnight Demon, how interesting will it be when I bring your severed head to the high prophets!" The Zealot said to Six, causing Six to laugh at his foolishness. "I don't think you know who I am, Zealot. I have killed many of your brothers, including two zealots back at the Relay station named Jeten and Sivo. Last names are unknown, as I only found out when I managed to stand toe to toe with a Field Marshal." The Elite snarled as it lit it's own energy sword; the demon could speak his language. "You lie! No way you managed to defeat two of us AND match a Field Marshal!" He yelled out, lunging at Six and attacking fast and wild like. He fights without any form or grace, unlike Thaya. "Well I do have an energy sword." He said wittingly.

Six countered every attack the Zealot threw, making him waste stamina and almost belittle him. "Oh I did. It was a Marshal by the name of Thaya 'Vadamee. I managed to match her one on one until I had to pull back. Her and I have unfinished business to attend to should we meet again." He boasted, playing the part as if they are hated rivals.

"Grrggh, silence!" He shouted as he lunged forward. Six did another sidestep, grabbing his arm and bending it in a painful way. As Six was about to bring his sword down on him, the Zealot with his free hand punched him right in the side; a small weak spot where there was no armor covering him on either side, like most other Spartan III's. Six let go of his arm and went back to be ready for another attack, which did come his way. The zealot brought the sword down on Six, clashing and holding with his, creating sparks. "No more games Zealot. Today, you die with great honor. The Great Journey…" He then kicked the zealot back. After gaining space, he unsheathed his blade using his left hand and got into his fighting stance. "Ends here." He finished, mimicking the time he and Thaya fought. The Zealot pointed his blade at him, and readied himself just as Six did, not caring about the battle waging on below them.

After a brief moment, they both charged at each other. Their blades clashed like no other, creating bright flashes and sparks. Six kept his knife ready in his left at all times, waiting for an opportunity to either block or end this fight. "You will pay for all the brothers you have slain!" He shouted, spinning around while jumping to bring his sword down vertically on him. Six, using his sword to block and the knife as back up, blocked the attack. However, the sheer strength of the sangheili as a whole had knocked him down a bit. The Zealot saw the opportunity, kicking him in the chest hard to back him up. That's when he charged at Six, hoping to stab him through his chest as he lunged. In a final break moment, Six charged right into him blade, deflecting the attack with his knife. He pushed the sword up as he moved in, sliding on the sword with his knife. In his final movement, he pierced the elite right through it's chest with his energy sword. The zealot coughed and gagged as purple blood came up into his throat. Six slowly pulled his sword out and deactivated it, putting both of his blades back where they belonged. The Zealot had fallen onto his back with labored breathing and gurgles.

Six, straightening himself up, had walked over to the zealot and looked to him in his eyes. Six knelt down beside him, giving him a warrior salute of sorts by placing his fist on his chest. The Elite couldn't do the same, but he was at least honored to fight a great warrior who knows of their codes. "You fought valiantly, like your brothers and sister. I wish you had not accepted the ways of the covenant. The Sangheili are better and wiser than the covenant and their high prophets. Have a good rest, Zealot."

He coughed up some purple blood and cleared his dying throat as struggled to breathe. "Khuro… Khuro 'Varumee." He said as he slowly let his breathes slip away, causing himself to pass away under those last words. Six lowered his head, despite him being an enemy. "Another warrior, a name I must carry with me. Despite your horrible feats Khuro, I will honor your name as a Noble warrior, despite your unhonorable attacks on humanity." Six got up and watched as Kat cleared the last Jackal. "Clear." She said as the marines went up. They had lost two before we came around, and they managed to keep the rest of the marines alive.

"All clear Kat." Six said as he looked down at her. Kat looked up after reloading her rifle. "You killed that high value target? Nice. Zealot neutralized. Impressive, Six." Six nods his head as he regroups with Kat and follows her lead. The marines stayed behind to guard the facility. Following Kat, they move outside to find two Unggoy, two Ghosts, and a Revenant. "See that? Let's snag it." Kat said as she rushed out of the mining facility. When she did so, the two Grunts attempt to escape in the Ghosts but are quickly eliminated by Kat.

"Damn, they were about to give us a real hard time." Six said to Kat as he walked over to a ghost. Puzzling to Kat, Six had not drawn his weapons. "Hey, how come you weren't on alert? What if there were more or if they were elites?" She asked as she went over to the revenant. Six looked at her, and shrugged. "I just want this shit to end already. I'm not exactly looking forward to the spire."

"Ah lock it up Six. You'll be fine. It's just a few more baddies then we go home for a bit. Come on, let's get moving." She hopped in the revenant, turning the vehicle on and dashing out of sight in her new covenant mini tank. Six sighed as he activated his ghost and followed suit. Six and Kat proceed down a trail, encountering Covenant forces as they go. "Quick work." Kat said as Six went ahead and rammed some jackals with his ghost. The rest were dispatched by the mini explosive that revenant shot.

"Update, Six: scans show another Covenant AA gun ahead of your location. I want you to neutralize that gun, by any means necessary." Carter randomly came in. The both of them didn't bother to get the geo-scans. "Well, shit. Guess we gotta deal with one more Kat." He said as he traveled the dirt pathways. "Looks like it." She responded.

The gun soon comes into view, and Six taking the lead in his Ghost scouts out for Kat. "Holy shit! Kat we have two wraiths and two hunters!" He yelled as he drove back using the boost to avoid the incoming explosives. "Dammit! Okay, you are faster, so I need you to take out the wraiths like you did before. Don't worry about the hunters, let's worry about the wraiths. I'll distract one, you get them both from behind."

"Okay, I got it." He said, agreeing to such a dangerous task. He used his boost to come out of cover and charge the wraith on the right, dodging the plasma being hurled at him. Kat soon followed behind but stayed back, firing at the one on their far left. This caught it's attention as Six got close to the one on the right, and just like before it tried to ram him. Being a ghost though, he had the speed on his side. He boosted out of the way and immediately turns around, firing at the weak spot on its back and watching as it lowered to the ground, following an explosion of plasma. "One down!" He yells. "Told you it would be easy. The covenant may be fearsome, but they are much easier once you spot their openings." She replied, which he kind of agreed with.

With the wraith taking heavy damage from the revenant, Six thought it was time to put that one out of its misery as well by lighting up it's backside with a steady stream of plasma repeaters from his ghost. "Kaboom! Both wraiths down Six! I'll take care of the hunters, you destroy the gun." She ordered. "Roger that." He says as he heads around the guns left side while Kat fires at and distracts the hunters on the right. Parking the ghost on a little elevating piece of land, he hops out and draws his magnum. He didn't exactly need the weapons, but just incase something was there, he would be ready. He ran towards and into the main door to the gun and saw the same shield as before. He pushed it a few times before it finally collapsed.

Reaching down on his belt, he grabbed his final frag grenade and threw it in. "Present from the Midnight Demon." He said sarcastically as he backed up and watched it explode, causing the gun to go into lockdown mode before its initial destruction. He quickly turned tail and ran out the door, hopping into the ghost and driving around over to Kat. Kat had already eliminated a hunter, and was left with the final one. "Gun is about to explode, might wanna back up a bit." Six said as the two reversed. The hunter tried to make a break for it, but Kat kept lobbing rounds at him. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Annnnnd… BOOM!" He yelled on time with the gun exploding. The hunter had perished with the gun, being right next to it. "Both guns are destroyed. Clear skies for us." Kat said, exiting her revenant. Six saw no further use for his ghost so he did the same. He stretched out into the sky, giving his muscles a little relaxation for the short bit he has. Looking up, he sees a Pelican coming in and landing, dropping off a bunch of troopers.

"Well done, Six. ONI needs up-close recon on those spires, we're gonna fly you the rest of the way." Carter said as he looked over to Kat, who was now ordering the Marines into positions. Kat spotted Six looking at her and nodded. "Jorge has a Falcon inbound to your position. Lieutenant, highlighting the LZ now."  
A navpoint appears on Six's HUD, and he waves to Kat.

"Commander, I'm going to set up a forward observation post here." She states, commanding some more marines.

"Copy that, I'm waiting on new intel. See what you can see, Carter out." Six looks over to Kat once again after he heads to the Nav point. "Is where we split off Kat?" Kat snickered. "You almost sound sad Six. Gonna miss me?" Six decided to act snooty back. "Of course. Who is gonna open up locked doors and get threats of court martial by Halsey?"

Kat laughs as she gives him a middle finger. "Good luck at the spire Six. Thanks for the help. Noble Two out." She said as she signs off his channel. The Falcon arrives and Noble Six looks to see Jorge flying in it. "Need a lift, Spartan?"

"Hell yeah. Nice to see you again Jorge." He said, manning the grenade launcher turret. "Likewise. Spotted some nasty business in the canyon on the way down." He explained, with the pilot following him up. "I'll call out targets as we go."

"Just call 'em out. I'll make them pay." Six said, re-energized and ready for battle. The Falcon takes off and flies along the river. It eventually reaches a bridge, with Covenant forces attempting to cross it.

"Top of the canyon, dead ahead." Six turned his turret. "I seem them." He says as he relentlessly lobs grenades at the covenant, exploding them to shreds. Some even got knocked off the bridge. "This thing makes it too easy." Jorge looks out and man's the opposite turret. Why? Just cause. "More resistance up ahead, further down the canyon." They both continuously lob the direct impact nades at the covenant forces stationed on the floating manned turret posts. They make quick work of them seeing as the grenades destroy them. "Haha! I love it when that happens!" Jorge laughs, Six taking on some new targets of skirmishers dashing around on his right.

"Nice shooting, Spartans." Says the pilot. "Stay sharp, Six. We're not out of the canyon yet." Jorge says, causing Six to ready themselves as they take a right turn and see the spire, guarded by a giant shielding dome.

"There's the spire." The pilot says. Auntie Dot comes into coms, "Latest intel suggests these spires may be projecting electromagnetic cloaking shields."

"Solid copy, Dot." Carter acknowledges.  
They arrive at the edge of the shield. The pilot hesitates, hovering just outside it. "We gotta go in pilot." Six says. "Bit sir-"

"Priority One, pilot. Gotta know what's in there." Jorge interrupts. The pilot unwillingly agrees and slowly moves into the shielding. "Affirmative, sir... Here we go." The Falcon flies towards the shield, making it all the way through. Suddenly, the falcon drops, spinning out of control with all sorts of malfunctions. "What the hell happened?!" Six yells as he grabs into a bar for support.

"We just lost all power. We're going down!" The pilot says. Jorge grabs onto his gun and a bar, looking at Six and saying, "Lock your armor, Spartan!"

"Brace for a hard landing!" The pilot yells as it comes down. The Falcon crashes with a loud bang. Six is thrown a short distance from the Falcon, considering he was out on the turret and failed to move inside like Jorge. For Six, the whole world just went black.

 ***Break***

"The enemy aircraft is down." Says a familiar voice, being slightly toned to that of authority. Thaya was at the top of the spire, looking through a little device that enhances her vision, like binoculars. Next to her was the Ultra in charge of the post, Zoru.

"What should we do commander? Shall I send enemy forces to their location?" The Ultra Zoru asks. Thaya does not take her eye off the falcon as it crashed, however she stands strong with an intimidating presence. "Send half of our expendables out. Stop them in their tracks. The rest of our main force will defend the bottom and ensure nothing will reach us at the top." Zoru bowed and left her side, off to do as she said. She placed the device on her belt and equipped her needler rifle. _"Dammit Six… I hope you are okay."_ She thinks to herself. She began to ponder just what she should do when they meet at the top of the spire. She has to defeat him, and she simply can't run. "What am I to do, Six?"

* **Break** *

Jorge emerges from the Falcon, tossing out equipment out. The noise finally shifts Six awake. "Arrgh, shit that hurt." He said as he gets up, grabs his DMR on the ground and stands up. After looking around briefly, Jorge dusts himself off and picks up his chaingun. "Crew's dead. We shouldn't stay here." Six shakes his head, "Damn."

"I'm showing hostiles all over the place, we gotta move." Jorge says as he looks around the rocky terrain. They look up and see the spire in full view. Six zooms in on the top of the spire and could swear he could make out a figure outfitted in these maroon or purple colors with blue lights. Before he could hone in on it, the figure moved back into the spire.

"Let's move." Six says with a serious tone, leading with Jorge right behind them. They went up the hill rather easily until out of nowhere, they were met with a force of Skirmisher sniper squads with Elites leading them. "Watch it! They have focus rifles!" Six says firing at one of them while moving to cover. Jorge laid down heavy fire, keeping himself in the open while steadily moving to his own cover.

Jorge was shredding into the skirmishers and elite minors that got too close, and Six supported him by laying down precise shots on any shot deemed worthy of a bullet in it's head. They were making quick work of the covenant. "Feels good to work with ya again, you fucking tank." Six said as he ducked down and reloaded. He then popped back up when Jorge got down to let his gun cool. "You too, you damned Lone Wolf show off." They both laughed as they both started laying into the tangos. "You should have seen me and Jun, it was a giant competition the whole way through."

"Oh I bet. That's Jun for ya." Jorge responded. He was all of the sudden hit with a focus beam, and it brought his shields down to nothing. He quickly got into cover. "Ow, that hurt you little bastard." He said calmly. Six looked up and saw the culprit. It was a sniper on top of a rock farther up. With swift trigger pull, it's head popped as his body fell down to the ground below. "There, problem solved." He said rather snarky as Jorge's shields came back up. Jorge sucked his teeth as he got up and made a big push to the top of the hill.

"TAKE THIS YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!" Jorge yelled as Six pushed behind him, giving any kind of support he could. The spire was now coming into view fully, and he was growing worried as to what was at the top. "That's the last of them. Good on ya Spartan." Jorge said after taking a breath. They moved forward and could now see the base of the spire.

"Commander, we got eyes on the spire. Looks like a staging area". Jorge explains into coms.

"Copy, we have your visual. Dot's working the problem, stand by." Responds Carter.

"Noble Five, ONI believes those spires to be teleportation terminals." Cuts in Dot, with Jorge responding rather confused. "Teleporter? Linked to what?"

"Frigate Grafton is on station ready to kill that spire, but first we need to power down its shields." Carter cuts back in. Jorge did not get his answer, but goes with it anyway.

"Understood." Six and Jorge look to each other after taking a quick scan of all the enemies stationed at its base. There were elite majors posted on shades, with grunt and jackal squads to follow their commander. "Six, I'll hold these bastards off, you find a way to the top of the spire."

"You get all the glory down here huh? Damn II, always getting the rep." He joked, with Jorge responding by shoulder bumping him. "Your reputation exceeds most you damn ONI test subject." They laughed as Six put his DMR on his back and equipped his sword. He needed the maximum amount of mobility to make it to the gravity lift at the bottom. "Catch you on the flip side Jorge. Ready?"

"Ready Six. Three… two… one… Go! SUPPRESSING FIRE!" Jorge yells at the top of his lungs, spraying his chaingun at every single person he could see. Six took off so hard, that he nearly made a little crater from where he started. He activated his blade as he ran, putting it in front of him to mask any shots he could. As he ran down the hill, he began to pick up even more speed, and only a few shots came his way. His shields, nearly on the brink of breaking, were allowed to stay up as he hauled ass into the bottom section of the Spire. "Go! I've got this!" Jorge shouts as Six sprints into the Gravity lift, taking him up.

"Noble Leader, Six is on his/her way up. I've got a mess to clean down here." Jorge says to Carter over the radio.

"Get in there. Take out that shield, Lieutenant." Carter ordered, with Six acknowledging him as he made his way up the lift. He could see his ally taking on loads of them and not even going down. Spartan twos were something else entirely to him, and he wished he could have been like them.

Eventually, he could no longer see the outside world. He had made it to the top, and his blade was a beacon in the shadows. He cared not, as he stealthily traversed the spire. He could hear some beeps as well as an Elite around the corner. Going up the ramp, he could see him. It was an Ultra, using the main controls and speaking to himself from what it seems. Six decided it would best be honorable than anything, so he got up behind him and pointed the sword at him.

"Stand down Ultra. There is no need to fight any longer. Lay down your blade." The Ultra turned his head, but not his whole body, as if he wasn't worth facing. "What makes you say that Demon? Just because you made it up here doesn't mean your friend will."

"Oh trust me, that wasn't the plan in the first place. All those forces down there will be killed for standing against us, just like you people do to any innocent bystander. The covenant slaughters innocents for sport and reputation. We are simply defending our home." The Ultra then turns to him, equipping his blade and activating it. He had to admit, he was rather surprised that Six didn't attack him, but nonetheless he was gonna fight him.

"You know not of what we fight for. I will end you here and now Demon, for you are in my domain." He points his blade to Six, much like how he was doing to him. "Then an honorable duel we shall have. Just know, that it will not be easy for you. I know a lot of your culture, as seen by me speaking in your language. I know of your fighting styles and traditions as well. Are you ready to challenge me?"

"Ready demon." They got into their fighting stances, staring into each others eyes despite there being helmets protecting them. The Ultra then stepped forward, and Six was ready to block and counterattack his move, but he was stopped by an invisible force. The Ultra stepped back appalled as he stared at the space in front of them. "Field Marshal! Why have you stopped me?!"

Six's eyes went wide as he realized who had stopped him. He did not leave his stance, but he did stare into the outline that displayed on his visor. The culprit revealed themselves as indeed, Thaya 'Vadamee. She had her sword activated and put her hand down after stopping Zoru.

"Zoru, this demon is my rival. He has killed three zealots already, and has managed to match me in combat before making an escape. The deaths of Sivo, Khuro, and Jeten must be avenged by me. I won't let him get away again, and you are simply no match for him. Worry not, this will not stain your honor, as you are needed down below. Your allies require help killing the demon down there. Get to it Zoru." She said sternly. Zoru tried to protest but instead turned off his blade and bowed. "Right away Marshal." He then took off after giving Six a glare, jumping into the spire's gravity lift. He kept his stance as he stared at Thaya.

"Spartans, I'm en route with a Falcon, will pick you up as soon as you knock out power to that shield." Carter said, interrupting the moment Six had as he stared into Thaya's eyes. Jorge then also came in. "Ready when you are, Six". He said, despite the amount of gunfire being heard through coms.

"Yeah yeah, give me a minute." Six said back, now giving his attention to Thaya. "Are we gonna fight?" He asked intently, wondering what her position was at the moment. "No, we are safe now. Surely your friend down below will take care of things. I am glad to see that you made it out that crash all right." They both turned off their swords, putting them on their belts and equipping their rifles while walking outside the spire and looking out into the land. "Yeah, I'm alright. Banged up my new armor though."

"Hey uh, thanks for the save there. I didn't really want to kill anything anymore today. One zealot and a bunch of other covenant forces is enough for me." Thaya sighed at him. "You know that is asking a lot for a being in your position." Six shrugged, "Can't hurt to dream." They both peered in opposite directions for a bit before meeting each others eyes again.

"Soon as I deactivate this, we are gonna blow this place sky high. Thank you for the intel. I know you had to come here to rouse less suspicion. Hopefully you can return back without any further questions." Thaya just shook her head. "I fear that it won't be that easy. I don't wish to mark you as the type to run when you are indeed a Noble warrior, but that is the only way I can make it really seem like we fought."

"You don't have to explain it to me, I understand." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Humanity as a whole should thank you for what you are doing. If they won't listen, you will always have me. I'll take a bullet for you anyday." Thaya seemed happy, but also saddened by this. "I appreciate that, but I would prefer you not take a bullet for a creature like me." She explained, but Six wasn't having any of it.

"We are all creatures Thaya. At the end of the day we are all intelligent life forms, and we should all dwell within the same realm peacefully. We can all learn piece if we all just gave it a try." She cheered up a bit from his little spiel. "Thank you Six." She said genuinely. "No problem." He said back before getting interrupted.

"Hurry, Lieutenant. We got a Frigate inbound to blow that spire as soon as the shield is powered down." Six sighed as he responded to him. "I cleared out the rest of them. Deactivating now." He looks over and watches as Thaya goes into the spire, deactivating it for him. "Lieutenant, drop the shield and get out of there." Carter said. She comes back out but not fully. "I guess this is goodbye for now?" Six questioned, which she responded with a nod. "For now Six."

"I'll contact you as soon as I can. Keep an ear out for me. Talk soon now." Six said as he waved her off. She turned invisible and sank back into the base of the spire, leaving the area as fast as she could. The shield dissipates. Six, placing his weapon back on his back, takes a couple steps back and then runs as fast as he could. The Falcon comes into view from below. Six yells as he leaps off the spire, "Oh SHIIIIT!" He reaches out and is caught by Jorge, who pulls Six up into the Falcon. "Hey there Six, long time no see."

"Oh thank God, that was almost bad. Thanks Jorge." He said as he clambered into his seat catching his breath. "No problem Six."

"Get us outta here." Carter orders the pilot.  
The Falcon begins to pull away from the spire. "Control? This is Noble One. Spire One is green and you're free to engage. Have a nice day."

"Copy that, Noble One. Be advised, all ground units: Frigate Three-One-Eight heavy is inbound, and MAC rounds have been authorized." Said a voice back.

"MAC rounds? In atmosphere?" Jorge asked rather shocked. "One way to get their attention! Hang on to your teeth, people!" Carter shouts as the The UNSC Grafton, in a shallow dive, moves towards the spire past the Falcon with Six, Carter, and Jorge. The Spartans brace themselves, waiting for what's to come next.

The Grafton continues to move towards the spire, and with a bright flash, fires its MAC cannon, hitting the spire and shattering it in a mixed explosion of plasma and shrapnel. Jorge, satisfied, turns back and nods at Carter and Six, failing to notice as a purple glow illuminates the sky above the Grafton. A voice comes out of Six's radio, shouting at him. "Six! You are about to be fired on by one of our super carriers, 'The Long Night of Solace'! Get out of there now!"

Carter looks at Six confused, swearing he heard the enemies language coming from his radio. "The hell was that?" Six looked at him nervously before looking at the sky awestruck. An energy projector beam shoots down from the sky and hits Grafton's bow section, instantly gutting the ship. Secondary explosions blossom along the hull, and Grafton begins to plummet towards the ground.

"New contact. High-tonnage." Dot comes in unexpected. The Spartans watch in terror as the aft section of the Grafton explodes. The forward section crashes to the ground. "No. No! Somebody tell me this ain't happening!" Jorge yells.

"UNSC frigate Grafton, do you copy?" Asks air control.

"The Grafton is dust! We need to get out of here, now!" Carter shouts, all watching as the shattered UNSC Grafton falls towards the surface. The Covenant supercarrier, Long Night of Solace, is revealed holding position over the destroyed spire. Six's day was just about to get really bad…

 **And that is a wrap for chapter 7. Hope you all enjoyed, and hopefully this and my Atlas's Revelation chapter will hold you until the next update. I felt like I should upload them both at the same time just cuz, you know? Anyway, thank you guys for all the support. Have a wonderful day/night, and I hope you have a better one tomorrow. Love y'all, and until next time.**

 **~RedRonin**


End file.
